FANTASÍA O REALIDAD
by Holly Motto
Summary: Chazz y Jaden están enamorados,pero ninguno tiene el valor para confesarse su amor,el destino hará que Chazz abandone la isla y ninguno se entere de sus sentimientos¿Podrán estos dos chicos reencontrarse y confesarse el amor que se tienen?[Chazz X Jaden]
1. Capitulo 1: Despertar

"**FANTASÍA O REALIDAD"**

**CAPITULO 1: "DESPERTAR"**

_Háblame de algo más, todavía no me quiero marchar quiero saber de ti esas cosas que nadie sabe, quiero llegar más allá…es que tengo una duda veras… y no se si lo podría explicar es como ver un gran abismo ante mis ojos y no se si lo quiero saltar…_

_Vivo tantos momentos en que detendría el tiempo y otras en cambio me hacen sentir tanto, tanto miedo… ¿dime que puedo hacer?… ¿dime que puedo hacer?…_

_Gira tu mundo y no sabes si estas despierto quieres llegar adentro y no encuentras la puerta… vuelves a preguntar… y no hay una respuesta para comprender, cada realidad para ver la luz para despertar…_

_Tengo algo dentro de mi, tantas cosas aun que vivir y tapo mis ojos, con mis manos cada día para no ver al mundo sufrir…vivo tantos momentos en que detendría el tiempo y otras en cambio me hacen sentir tanto, tanto miedo… ¿dime que puedo hacer?… ¿dime que puedo hacer?…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Parecía ser un día común y corriente en la academia de duelitas, el sol brillaba con su esplendor en el firmamento, haciéndose reflejar en el agua marina, el ambiente parecía calido; como ya eran costumbre los despertares en este lugar, aunque en esta ocasión estaba por anunciarse una noticia que cambiaria la vida de muchas personas…

Un chico aun dormía placidamente en su cama, ni los rallos del sol reflejados en su cara, lo hicieron despertar el joven tenia un sueño bastante pesado, que a pasar del sonido del exterior el no despertaba, si alguien no lo hacia por el…

- Jaden…-se escucho la voz de un joven de cabello celeste, resonar en la habitación, que junto con los ronquiditos del castaño se mezclaban y aquellos sonidos producidos por el chico se hacían aun mas fuertes…-¡JADEN DESPIERTA!…-le grito…eso hizo que el castaño se cayera de la cama del susto…

- Ra…-dijo el chico, mientras tenia un ojo cerrado por causa del dolor de la caída y el sueño que aun lo invadía- oye Syrus ten compasión con los que nos madrugamos…-le dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del piso y se sentaba en la cama…

- Ra Jaden no te vallas a dormir otra vez…-le dijo el pequeño peliceleste vestido de rojo, a su amigo que aun traía su pijama para dormir…

- ¿Qué horas son?...-pregunto sin ganas, rascándose la cabeza aun incomodo por el sueño…

- Pasan de las 7…-le dijo Syrus mientras se colocaba sus zapatos…

- ¿A que hora comienzan las clases?...-pregunto siempre con desgane, aun no se despertaba del todo…

- A las 8…-dijo Syrus mirando a su amigo…

- ¿Y **Chumley?...-pregunto el castaño al ver que su amigo y compañero de habitación ya no estaba en su cama…**

**- El director lo mando a llamar desde muy temprano…-le dijo Syrus, mientras preparaba un poco de te, en una modesta cocina que habían logrado colocar en la habitación…**

**- Entiendo… ¿Hay examen ahora Syrus?...-pregunto Jaden con algo de miedo, ya que si era una afirmación, el no habia estudiado nada…**

**- _Lie_!…-Jaden respiro aliviado…-pero el **_Dr. Crowler_, quiere hablar con todos nosotros a las 7.30 así que mas te vale que te bañes y te cambies rápido si no quieres que el doctor te reprenda…

- ¡RAAA!…-escuchando eso ultimo, Jaden rápidamente entro al cuarto del baño saliendo otra vez con una toalla cubriendo sus piernas…

- En el guardarropa Jaden…-le dijo Syrus, al saber que a su amigo se le habia olvido llevar su uniforme, ya estaba acostumbrado en decirle su ubicación ya que siempre se le olvidaba llevarlo al baño…

- _Arigato_ Syrus…-le dijo el castaño sonrojado, por que aquello se repitiera todas las mañanas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de unos minutos, Jaden ya estaba listo y preparado para iniciar un nuevo día, salieron de su habitación junto con Syrus luego de que el peliceleste preparada un excelente te; que ambos pudieron disfrutar con algunas galletas guardadas del día anterior, al menos eso haría soportar el hambre a ambos, mientras se llegaba la hora del desayuno…

- Ra el Dr. Crowler es un inhumano como se le ocurre, dar una noticia antes del desayuno, que no sabe que…EL DESAYUNO ES LA COMIDA MAS IMPORTANTE DEL DIA…-grito Jaden desesperado, ya que a pesar de tener algo de comida en su estomago, seguramente pronto tendría mas hambre…

- Calmate Jaden…-le dijo Syrus un poco sonrojado, por que sus demás compañeros que iban entrando al salón de clases; se le quedaban mirando sorprendidos…

- ¿Syrus que tal si me suena el estomago a media platica? ElDr. Crowler no me lo va a perdonar…-dijo Jaden con temor…

- Calmate, además el director estará también, así que no creo que le permita hacerte alguna grosería…

- Ra te oiga Syrus…-dijo el castaño aun con una sombrita negra cubriéndolo…

Antes de entrar al salón, se encontraron con dos de sus amigos, _Bastion Misawa_ del Ra amarillo y _Alexis Rodhes_ del obelisco azul, ambos esperaron a sus dos amigos de rojo, con una sonrisa, para que los 4 entraran juntos al salón…

- Buenos días…-saludo la joven rubia, haciendo reverencia, ambos chicos de rojo saludaron de igual manera ese gesto…

- Ra Jaden no te ves muy bien…-le dijo el joven de amarillo al ver el desgane en la cara del castaño…

- Es que seguramente, me buscare una reprenda Bastion…-le dijo Jaden mientras una sombrita negra cubría al chico, aunque el joven de amarillo no entendió su actitud…

- Teme que su estomago despierte a media charla…-le dijo Syrus aclarando la situación…

- No te preocupes Jaden-kun esto será muy breve…-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa la única chica…

- Entremos…

Sugirió el de amarillo, siguiendo a unos cuantos mas de sus compañeros con chaquetas rojas, amarillas y azules que entraban al lugar…ya en sus asientos, Alexis se sorprendió al ver a su lado y ver que faltaba una persona era extraño que _Chazz Princeton_, su compañero del obelisco azul no hubiera llegado, ya que por lo general el era muy puntual…

Al otro extremo de la chica se sentó _Zane Truesdale_, el hermano mayor de Syrus mirando serio la situación, al frente, cuando de pronto vio a un lado suyo suavizo la mirada al ver quien estaba a su lado y luego algo lo inquieto…

- ¿Qué sucede Alexis?...-se sorprendió al ver que la chica miraba el asiento vació a su lado y luego la puerta que ahora, ya estaba cerrada indicando que ningún alumno mas entraría…

- ¿Zane-san, sabes donde esta Chazz-kun?…-pregunto la chica señalando el puesto que el chico de cabello negro y curioso peinado solía usar…

- Bueno…-el joven de cabello azulado, no puedo continuar, por que el Dr. Crowler de cabellera rubia, vestimenta azul y con cuello rosado, ya estaba al centro de la habitación indicando que la charla estaba por dar inicio…

- Buenos días estudiantes…-le dijo aquel hombre con lápiz labial morado en sus labios y tono afeminado…-este día se les ha citado aquí, para darles una noticia…-dijo el hombre haciendo ademanes con sus manos, en cada movimiento, gesto y palabra, la decía muy afeminado era obvio que el profesor no era del todo masculino como su nombre…-debido al duelo que el joven Princeton, perdió a manos del joven del Ra amarillo Bastion Misawa…-todos se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver al moreno, que al instante se sonrojo al tener todas las miradas de los 150 estudiantes sobre si…

- Por favor orden…-pidió el director que al solo mencionar al joven Chazz y a Bastion, habia sido suficiente motivo de murmullos de parte de los estudiantes…

- Les avisamos, que esta mañana el joven Chazz Princeton, a abandonado la academia…-ahora los murmullos se incrementaron…

Jaden y compañía no fueron la excepción, al castaño se le fueron los colores al escuchar la noticia, se puso pálido y miraba fijamente a Dr. Crowler que habia dado la noticia…

- Como ustedes saben, cuando un joven pierde mas de 2 veces en un duelo debe de salir de la academia, debido a esta regla el joven Princeton ya no estudiara mas en la isla…

- ¿NANI?...-grito Jaden, levantándose de su lugar y encarando al profesor…

- Joven Yuki, tome asiento…-le dijo aquel hombre afeminado, señalando al lugar donde el castaño debía regresar…

- JADEN ESPERA…-le gritaron sus a amigos al ver al chico correr, y luego salir del salón…

- Truesdale, Misawa, Rodhes; regresen a sus asientos…

Los tres no se detuvieron y corrieron donde Jaden habia ido, justo al salir su amigo Chumley iba llegando el director le habia avisado de una llamada de larga distancia de sus padres, a pesar que aquel chico vestido de rojo les pidió que se detuvieran, los tres chicos no lo hicieron eso lo sorprendió ya que antes que ellos ya se habia encontrado con Jaden y el tampoco se detuvo, decidió ir tras ellos para ver que sucedía…

- Esto es el colmo…-dijo el doctor, poniendo una mano sobre su frente por que ninguno de los 4 chicos acato sus ordenes…- cuando los encuentre los castigare a los 4, en especial a ese Yuki que fue quien comenzó el desorden…

Comentó el maestro al director, aquel hombre de poco cabello, solo miro la puerta por donde los chicos habían salido, con algo de tristeza en su mirada. Sabia que ellos estaban desconcertados, por la noticia que les habia dado el profesor y quizás en su desesperación querían ir a despedir a su amigo, aunque ya era muy tarde, el joven se habia ido la noche anterior…

Jaden seguía corriendo, tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, llevándose de encuentro a quien fuera; lo único que le importaba era llegar al muelle donde los barcos zarpaban y encontrar a Chazz…

- Rayos, Jaden si que corre rápido…-protesto Bastion al no ver al chico en las cercanías aunque los 4 chicos si sabían a donde se dirigía…

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases, Zane tenia una mirada seria a pesar que Alexis, su hermano y sus amigos habían salido a buscar a Jaden, quizás queriéndose despedirse de Chazz el sabia que de nada serviría. El de cabello negro se habia marchado desde la noche anterior y seguramente para esas horas, ya debía de ir llegando a Japón…

Lo sabia por que el fue la ultima persona quien lo vio y hablo con el, antes de que se fuera, dejándole una carta para una persona en especial…Zane recordó el sobre y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lugar donde se encontraba la carta, por la oscuridad del día anterior en que Chazz habia partido no se le habia ocurrido ver a quien iba dirigida…

Volteo la carta y leyó el nombre, escrita en ella…_Jaden Yuki_…tenia escrito, se sorprendió al saber para quien era la carta, ya que también recordaba lo que Chazz le habia contado y por ello ambos sabían sus secretos. Ambos chicos a pesar de tener edades diferentes (Chazz 15 y Zane 17) eran grandes amigos y confidentes y el chico de cabello negro, siempre le hablo de una persona de la cual estaba enamorado, Zane le pregunto su nombre, Chazz evadió la pregunta, alegando que no era un amor común ya que esta persona era especial, lo habia cautivado su alegría, su optimismo, su inocencia y a veces lo distraído que era, todo en esa persona le gustaba…

Sabia con detalle la descripción de esa persona especial, aunque jamás Chazz le habia revelado el nombre; hasta ese día que le dio esa carta para esa persona antes de despedirse de la isla y de su amor, unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente sobre aquel momento…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Deberías apelar Chazz seguro y el director te deja quedar, tal vez debas de comenzar de nuevo, pero al menos te quedaras…_

_Le dijo Zane a su amigo de cabello negro y chaqueta azul, que estaba por subir al barco que lo llevaría de regreso a casa; en sus manos llevaba una maleta color café, que habia sido con la cual llego a la academia con sus cosas, sus sueños y ahora era esa misma maleta que se iba con el, con aquellas ilusiones y sueños destrozados…_

_- De nada servirá Zane…_

_Le dijo el de azul, cerrando un poco sus ojos en tristeza, le dolía mucho irse de la isla, y mas que nada dejar, de ver a quien amaba, a pesar de que esa persona no supiera de sus sentimientos con el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca lo hacia feliz, pero en aquel instante que ya no lo vería nunca mas, la tristeza lo invadía y eso era evidente para Zane que lo concia muy bien…_

_- Además mis hermanos jamás aceptarían que yo regrese al Slifer Rojo, primero me mataran antes que eso…-le dijo el chico con sus ojos brillosos, Zane lo vio y no insistió mas…-viví grandes aventuras en estas tierras…-dijo el chico con ilusión cerrando sus ojos y viendo las imágenes de cada una de esos eventos especiales, guardados aun en su mente…-le estoy muy agradecido a este lugar, ya que fue en el, donde conocí el amor…_

_Zane no dijo nada, el sabia a lo que su amigo se refería a pesar de que nunca le revelo el nombre de su persona especial, el asumía que se trataba de Alexis; después de todo el siempre pareció tener un especial interés en ella…_

_- ¿Zane, amigo me harías un favor?…-le dijo el chico de cabello negro, Zane asintió, luego metía una de sus manos en la bolsa de su chaqueta y de ese lugar sacaba una carta…-se la entregarías al nombre que esta escrito en ella…-Chazz no quiso decir a quien iba dirigida, el quería que Zane por su cuenta lo averiguara…_

_- ¿Es para tu persona especial?...-pregunto Zane, asumiendo que para Chazz solo de esa persona seria lo suficientemente importante, como para que el le escribiera una carta, quizás anunciando en ella el enorme amor que sentía…_

_- Así es…- le dijo el chico entregándole, aquel sobre color blanco, Zane solo guardo la carta sintió que seria incorrecto leer el nombre del destinatario frente a Chazz…_

_- Siempre te voy a recordar amigo…-le dijo dándole un fuerte apretón de manos al de cabello azulado, luego se dio media vuelta y subió al enorme barco, que los hermanos mayores de Chazz habían enviado para llevarlo a casa…_

_- Cuídate Chazz, y recuerda que cuando decidas regresar aquí siempre habrá un lugar para ti…_

_Le dijo Zane despidiendo a su amigo con la mano…el de cabello negro subió al barco y ya en cubierta despido a su amigo también, tiempo en que el barco iniciaba su marcha…_

_-Hasta luego y no olvides darle la carta…-decía mientras agitaba su mano, sus ojos estaban brillosos, le dolía irse de la isla, y dejar sus sueños atrás; aunque lo que mas le dolía era, nunca haber tenido el valor para declararle su amor a su persona especial…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Chazz…-dijo el de cabello azulado, regresando a la realidad, mientras sostenía con su mano la carta cuyo dueño era Jaden, la persona especial de la cual Chazz le hablo tanto….

El castaño seguía corriendo y al llegar al muelle, se detuvo la brisa marina en este lugar era aun mas fuerte que el resto de la isla eso hacia que los cabellos castaños de Jaden se movieran mas bruscamente…aunque eso era lo demos lo importante era encontrar a Chazz, busco en cada barco el rostro del chico… pero nada

Luego vio uno de los hombres decidió interrogarlo a el ya que este era el encargado de verificar las entradas y salidas de barcos a la isla, pregunto por algún barco que partiría ese día llevando estudiantes y fue este hombre que le dijo que el día anterior habían salido los últimos y en todo ese día ya no se iría nadie mas…

Jaden se quedo pálido, con un, "_gracias_" se alejo del tipo con la cabeza baja y sus cabellos castaños cubriendo sus ojos…

- Jaden…-le gritaron sus amigos llegando con el…

- ¿Estas bien?- le interrogo Syrus…ya que por el estado de Jaden era obvio que estaba todo, menos bien…

- Se fue Syrus…se fue…snif…-el castaño cayo de rodillas en el piso, mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro cubriendo sus ojos, en un intento inútil por detener sus lagrimas…-snif…¿Por qué?…por que se tubo que ir…

Todos sus amigos sabían del por que el castaño estaba así, sabían de los sentimientos de Jaden, hacia Chazz desde el primer duelo que Jaden habia tenido con el, el castaño se enamoro del joven de cabello negro, que sin saberlo el también Chazz, se habia enamorado de el…aunque por la personalidad que el joven de azul tenia era difícil saber lo que sentía o pensaba, por eso mismo Jaden jamás se atrevió a confesarle su amor…

- Ahora se ha ido para siempre, jamás lo voy a volver a ver…y yo…yo…lo amo…snif…

- Jaden…-le dijo la chica, agachándose un poco para mirar al chico a los ojos, alzo su mano y con mucho cariño le limpio las lagrimas…-no entristezcas…-le dijo con dulzura…-tal vez haya otra opción, quien sabe tal vez Chazz-jun, dejo algún teléfono, dirección o algo para que nos comuniquemos con el…no todo esta perdido Jaden…

- Jaden escuche al director decir que Chazz, le dejo la dirección de donde iba a vivir en Japón…

Le dijo Chumley sonriéndole al chico, a pesar que aquel joven pasado de peso no sabia con exactitud los detalles de la situación, sin querer habia escuchado cuando el director tomaba la dirección y el teléfono que los hermanos de Chazz le habían dado

- Snif…ojala y tengan razón…-dijo el chico levantándose de donde estaba ya un poco mas animado por el consuelo de sus amigos…- ¡CHAZZ REGRESA!…

Grito en medio de aquel muelle su eco se escucho resonar por todo el lugar y hasta un joven que estaba muy alejado de la isla, guiado por el barco donde estaba sin quererlo habia escuchado el llamado…salio a cubierta y vio atrás de si, donde habia dejado a la isla donde quedaba la academia de duelistas…bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de su realidad y de que ahora iría a una nueva vida alado de la política y los negocios de sus hermanos…cosa que a el no le gustaba, aunque habia algo que le dolía mucho mas que eso y era dejar atrás de si, a su eterno amor y que el jamás supiera de sus sentimientos…

- Jaden…-menciono con tristeza, regresando a su habitación y sentándose en la cama…

Como hubiera deseado cambiar la realidad y que aquello no estuviera pasando, poder compartir una vida junto con la persona que lo cautivo y ser feliz con el…pero ahora ya era muy tarde para lamentaciones, el barco lo llevaría a su nueva vida. Aúna lejos de la academia, lejos de sus amigos, de sus sueños y de lo mas importa de su único amor…

Cuan cruel habia sido el destino, solo por guardar silencio, quizás si le hubiera dicho a Jaden lo que sitia, cuando tubo la oportunidad, quizás en aquel instante de tristeza; ambos tal vez estuvieran riendo disfrutando el momento juntos… pero, el _hubiera_ no existe…existe el hoy y ese hoy, era la vida que tendría que enfrentar, las humillaciones de sus hermanos por que fracaso en algo que prometió jamás hacerlo.

Humillaciones de la prensa por regresar a casa con las manos vacías y lo sueños rotos, aunque eso quedaba poco en comparación de cómo se sentía su corazón y de la infinita tristeza que sentía al alejarse para siempre de la única persona que habia amado en su vida Jaden Yuki, su primer y único amor…

**CONTINUARA………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic de YGO GENEX para aquellos que tengan dudas aquí están algunas aclaraciones…

Judai Yuki Jaden Yuki

Asuka Tenjyoin Alexis Rodhes

Shou Marufuji Syrus Truesdale

Jun Manjyome Chazz Princeton

Ryo Marufuji Zane Truesdale

Daichi Misawa Bastion Misawa

Hayato Maheda Chumley Huffington

Profesor Chornos Dr. Vellian Crowler

Preferí usar los nombres americanos que los japonés para aquellos que no lo sabían los nombres de los chicos pues ahí esta la aclaración…

JADEN: Esperamos que nuestro fic les guste…

CHAZZ: Claro que les gustara después de todo…yo soy la estrella…

YAMI: Ra que bajo hemos caído…

HOLLY: Jejeje bueno gente esperamos sus comentarios…hasta el próximo chap…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	2. Capitulo 2: Dame Tu Aire

"**FANTASÍA O REALIDAD"**

**CAPITULO 2: "DAME TU AIRE"**

_Hoy te perdí, al despertar si soñara en la realidad, y viviera lo que se fue mi humor, míralo pintando un cuadro sin color puedo ver un paisaje gris, que refleja mi interior y en el, y en el…_

_Palomas blancas vuelan, sobre el tejado brilla el sol y ríen todos menos yo. Ahora estoy pidiendo a gritos la verdad, mi vida eres tú y si no regresas vendrá la oscuridad… dame tu aire un día mas para que pueda respirar… que un rayo de luz me haga brillar, que muera soledad…_

_Hoy soñare, que despierto junto a ti y te canto canciones, que anoche te escribí llegare por ti, adonde nadie pudo ir… puedo ver el mejor lugar, hay tantos que conocí y en el, en el… _

_Palomas blancas vuelan, sobre el tejado, brilla el sol y ríen todos menos yo. Ahora estoy pidiendo a gritos la verdad, mi vida eres tú y si no regresas vendrá la oscuridad dame tu aire un día mas, para que pueda respirar… que un rayo de luz me haga brillar, que muera soledad…_

_Ahora estoy, pidiendo a gritos la verdad, mí vida eres tú y si no regresas mecerá la oscuridad, dame tu aire un día más para que pueda respirar… que un rayo de luz me haga brillar que muera soledad…._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cuantos días habían pasado, era lo que se preguntaba un joven mientras miraba por la ventana el mar azul tan apacible, tan hermoso, y a la vez tan triste lleno de dolor y sufrimiento…aquel mar fue símbolo para el, de ilusión, de sueños, y ahora era muestra de anhelos y deseos rotos…una solitaria lagrima bajo por una de sus mejillas, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lloro?...

No lo recordaba, quizás nunca lo habia hecho, ya que para un chico como el llorar se le estaba prohibido…pero aun así, entonces ¿por que lloraba ahora?... era simple… dejo atrás, a quien amaba sin tener el valor para revelarle sus sentimientos, y a pesar que ya habían pasado unos días de haber salido de la isla, a el le seguía doliendo de igual forma la partida…

Por un lado, estaba el dolor de haber fracasado en lo que mas soñó en su vida, lo cual era convertirse en un gran duelista, ahora se iba a la basura…por otro estaba el amor de su vida, un joven de cabello castaño, que lo cautivo con su alegría y optimismo, nadie antes lo habia ilusionado tanto como Jaden lo hizo…nadie, ni siquiera Alexis, que una vez pensó amar…se dio cuenta que solo era una simple atracción, que el sentimiento que ahora sentía por el castaño era mas fuerte que el que sintió por ella…ese era amor…amor que jamás seria correspondido por la distancia y por que sus hermanos, luego de saber lo que paso, jamás le iban a permitir llamadas de nadie de la academia…

Bajo la mirada, como deseaba estar lejos de la ordenes de sus hermanos mayores, pero no podía hacer eso, el aun era menor de edad y apenas dentro de pocos días cumpliría 16 años, faltaban un par de años para que fuera mayor y pudiera decidir por el mismo, reclamar la herencia que le dejo sus padres y largarse de la vida de sus hermanos…tal vez cuando eso sucediera podría buscar a Jaden y confesarle…

No seria demasiado tiempo y el castaño seguramente se buscaría a alguien mas…alguien mucho mejor que el, como Alexis o Syrus, cualquier otro que hubiera estado cerca de el animándolo y dándole apoyo…no como el, que se siempre lo humillo y lo despreciaba, ahora entendía que esa solo era una fachada cubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Pero que importaba, la realidad estaba que ahora el se iba lejos de la vida del castaño y nunca mas sabría de el, aunque seguro que cuando Zane se graduara, lo buscaría y tal vez el podría llevarle noticias de Jaden y…-negó en ademán…-¿de que servia eso? sus hermanos jamás lo dejarían regresar a la isla ni a Jaden salir de ella, así que todo estaba perdido…todo…

Se alejo de la ventana y se sentó en su cama, habían sido dos días de viaje y a el le parecía una eternidad, y era por que cuando el barco llegara a su destino, el iría a un infierno, donde la política los negocios y las finanzas estaban a la orden del día… gruño en fastidio…

Esos temas eran los que mas le desagradaban, por eso el buscaba algo diferente, algo que lo hiciera especial y lograra triunfar demostrándoles a sus hermanos, su capacidad para lograr lo que quería…tarde…muy tarde…ahora con esto solo les demostraba a sus hermanos, que el era como ellos pensaban…nada mas que un fracasado…

Se recostó completamente en su cama, mientras suspiraba, como deseaba que todo aquello fuera un sueño,… una pesadilla de la que despertaría y al hacerlo miraría el rostro alegre de Jaden y escucharía las sonrisas de sus amigos…cerro sus ojos confiando, en que podría suceder un milagro y al despertar estar de regreso en la academia…pero por mas que se quisiera convencer de lo contrario la realidad era que iba en un viaje sin retorno, al lugar que tanto quiso y el único que se comparo, con un hogar… nada podría hacer para cambiarla…lo único que le quedaba era la resignación…nada mas que eso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varias horas habían pasado…un joven comenzó a despertar, abrió lentamente sus ojos, ya que no le interesaba levantarse o ir a tomar sus alimentos, contando que en todo el día no habia probado bocado…pero aun así se levanto por completo de la cama, miro por la ventana de su habitación y observo que el mar que antes vio azul ahora estaba cubierto por el manto de la noche…observo que en el ambiente se miraba mucha niebla…decidió salir de su habitación para ir por algo de agua, ya que por todo lo que habia pasado era lo único que su estomago aguantaba…

Se dirigió al refrigerador que estaba en la cocina, tomo una botella de agua, y luego se fue a cubierta a mirar un poco el paisaje, o al menos lo poco que se podía ver, por la niebla que se hacia mas y mas densa…abrió la botella que contenía aquel liquido que necesitaba y tomo un poco, se apoyo en el barandal del barco y comenzó a recordar de cómo habia comenzado aquella atracción que sentía por su castaño…su amado Jaden…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un día común, a los mejores estudiantes los llevarían a la ciudad para que vieran el ingreso de los nuevos, que llegarían en próximas fechas a la academia…

Para un chico de cabello negro, engreído y el favorito de algunos, era una total perdida de tiempo, ya que nunca nadie seria mejor que el, en todos aquellos años que habia estado en la academia el habia sido el mejor y nunca nadie lo habia vencido, hasta su amigo Zane, un chico próximo a graduarse, lo sabia y también lo admiraba en cierta forma…

- Vamos Chazz, será divertido ver como los profesores pateen algunos traseros…-dijo una chica, vestida de azul y de lentes redondos, una de las pocas amigas que tenia el joven…

- Si además también será emocionante, ya que así sabremos contra que clase de duelista nos enfrentaremos…-dijo un chico amigo de ambos y compañero de habitación del de cabello negro…

- Solo serán unos patéticos duelistas, que por una racha de suerte lograran entrar a la academia…-dijo Chazz mientras se acostaba en su cama

- Que falta de animo…-suspiro-a mi me va encantar saber con que sobrenombre le darán esta vez a Crowler…-dijo el chico mientras estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio y la única chica del lugar miraba sonriente ambos…

- Hai, le dirán ¿señora o señorita esta vez?...-aunque la verdad, el tienen mas de señora que de señorita…-sonrió la chica y el joven también reía al recordar algunos incidentes que su maestro afeminado…

- Jajaja, creo que solo lo dicen señorita, para hacerle un cumplido, ya que no creo que alguien piense que el es señorita…

- Jejeje tienes razón…tu que opinas Chazz?...-le pregunto la chica al joven que estaba acostado de lado dándoles la espalda…

- No me interesa…y ahora duérmanse, mañana será el viaje y saldremos temprano y si no se levantan los dejaran…-fue lo único que el joven dijo mientras sujetaba un poco su manta y ambos chicos solo se miraron mutuamente…

- Chazz tiene razón, es mejor que me marche…ya que Alexis y las chicas deben de estar alistando todo para mañana también…

- De acuerdo…hasta mañana…-le dijo el otro chico, la joven solo movió su mano en despedida y luego cerro la puerta…

- En verdad no te interesa, saber quienes sean los nuevos duelistas Chazz?...-pregunto el chico curioso de la respuesta de su amigo…

- Nadie será mejor que Zane y yo...-fue lo único que dijo mientras bostezaba un poco, dejando en claro, que dejaba el tema cerrado…

A la mañana siguiente, los aviones con las letras "AD" a un lado salieron del aeropuerto, privado de la academia rumbo a Japón donde esos mismos aviones regresarían llevando con ellos a los nuevos estudiantes…

- Tajo de ignorantes…-pensó Chazz al traer a su mente los recuerdos de los muchos chicos, que hicieron ese examen cuando el ingreso a la academia…-_bakas_…

- ¿Otra vez soñando despierto Chazz?...

Le pregunto Zane mientras se sentaba a un lado del joven, Chazz no lo miro solo seguía concentrado en la ventana, no miraba el paisaje, si no renegando de que lo obligaran a ir a presenciar los duelos de unos completos idiotas, que eran para el, los chicos nuevos que querían ingresar a la academia…

- No te sentías igual, cuando te obligaron a ir a presenciar mi duelo Zane?...-le pregunto Chazz, serio como el siempre se caracterizaba…

- _Lie_, la verdad a mi me gustaba saber a que competencia me enfrentaría en el futuro…

- Entiendo, aunque yo pienso diferente…

- Eres muy orgulloso…y es ese mismo orgullo que te lleva a subestimar a tus oponentes-le dijo Zane sonriendo mientras cruzaba sus brazos…-pero ten cuidado, un duelista tiene que aprender de todos, de sus rivales y de sus futuros rivales, estos chicos que ahora harán el examen de la academia en algún momento se convertirán en tus rivales, tienes que analizar sus tácticas y sus estrategias de duelo, para estar preparado y listo cuando el momento de enfrentarse se de…

- Ninguno de esos fracasados, será dignos para enfrentarse a mí y a mi baraja…

- Ten cuidado Chazz, uno nunca sabe cuando el destino toca a la puerta…

Chazz solo sonrió con sarcasmo y de el ya ni de Zane, ya no se escucho ninguna palabra mas, la verdad el pensaba que nunca nadie y mucho menos esos chicos que ahora estaban por ingresar a la academia podrían derrotarlo, el era mucho mejor que ellos, lo sabia y lo demostraba cada vez que tenia la oportunidad…

Horas después los aviones de la academia hicieron su perfecto aterrizaje en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio, afuera del lugar les esperaban las limosinas o automóviles que llevarían a los chicos al domo de duelo, donde se llevarían a cabo los exámenes de admisión…

- Aun sigues pensando igual no es así Chazz?...-pregunto la joven de lentes…-el chico de cabello negro solo gruño en fastidio…

- Es mejor que no preguntes…

Le dijo el otro chico y Chazz solo entro a la limosina, cruzo sus brazos y cerro sus ojos, indicando que lo que menos quería hacer era hablar…ambos chicos que lo conocían muy bien, se miraron entre si y ya no hablaron mas con el, sabían que el chico no estaba de un buen humor y no era conveniente probarlo…

Tiempo después los chicos habían llegado al domo de duelo, las inscripciones comenzaron a ser recibidas, y los alumnos que ingresarían comenzaron a llegar al domo, los jóvenes de la academia se sentaron en sus lugares observando los duelos, unos eran demasiado pésimos, otros interesantes y otros muy emocionantes, aunque para Chazz todos esos duelos eran iguales, pésimos y no se merecían ser vistos por una persona de tan alto nivel, como lo era el…

- Tranquilo Chazz los duelos ya casi terminan…-le dijo su joven amigo…

- Si además las inscripciones ya terminaron así que pronto acabara…

- Eso espero…-dijo el joven fastidiado por perder el tiempo…

Mientras tanto en el lugar de los espectadores estaba un joven de cabello castaño y uno de cabello celeste platicando un poco, mientras miraban los duelos, a diferencia de Chazz este joven le habían encanado los duelos, independientemente de cómo fueran catalogados por los demás, para el todos los consideraba excelente, amaba los duelos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso, ya que lo mas deseaba; era llegar hacer algún día tan bueno como su ídolo…Yugi Moto…

- Joven Jaden Yuki, preséntense en la plataforma de duelo…-se escucho una voz resonar por las bocinas de los parlantes…el joven sonrió y luego de presumir un poco con sus amigos se alisto para su duelo…

- Chazz ese chico va a paliar con Crowler…-le dijo la chica impresionada, ya que el maestro del obelisco azul no luchaba principiantes mucho en duelos…

- Vaya este será un duelo interesante…

- Humillante mas bien…-sonrió Chazz con malacia ya que conocía muy bien a su maestro y lo bueno que era…-pobre mocoso no tendrá oportunidad, Crowler lo aniquilara…

A diferencia de los pronósticos que habia pensado Chazz aquel joven castaño dio un excelente duelo y el aniquilado termino siendo su maestros, el cual perdió al ser destruido su carta mas valiosa y rara…nadie de los que conocían al Dr. Crowler, podían creer como un principiante, habia logrado vencerlo en duelo…ni el mismo Crowler salía de su sombro, era increíble…

- ¿Rayos viste eso Chazz…?

- Es la primera vez que derrotan a Crowler…

- Solo fue suerte…-dijo Chazz mientras gruñía, aunque algo le impedida dejar de ver aquel joven que se estaban mofando del profesor y alardeando de su victoria…

Sin quererlo al salir del domo de duelo, el encuentro con ese joven sucedería, los amigos de Chazz y el salían del lugar rumbo a las limosinas que los llevarían de regreso a la academia, ahora llevando con ellos a los nuevos estudiantes…

- Me adelantare mientras ustedes hacen sus compras…-dijo Chazz ya que ambos chicos estaban comprando unas sodas, Chazz tomo su camino un joven que iba corriendo apresurado choco contra el…-fíjate por donde vas baka…-le dijo el enojado, por que aquel novato habia osado tocarlo…

- Oye no me digas baka… baka…-le dijo el castaño levantándose del piso y encanado al de cabello negro…

- Yo te digo como quiero novato…-Chazz lo reconoció, era el mismo chico que venció a su maestro…

- Me llamo Jaden y no tienes por que insultarme…- Chazz solo sonrió, cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien se le habia puesto? No le recordaba ya que por lo general todos le tenían mucho miedo…

- Respeta a tus superiores novato…-lo siguió incitando, por alguna razón se le hacia gracioso ver enojado aquel chico castaño…

- Grrr…-el chico hizo puchero, ya que se le habían terminado los insultos…

- Jaden! Por aquí…

Le grito un chico de cabellera de color celeste… entro al auto junto con los chicos que habia conocido en el lugar y se alejo de Chazz…aunque el lo seguía observando por alguna razón ese chico, lo hechizaba y algo hacia que no podía dejar de verlo, a pesar que el ya no lo miraba si no que solo hablaba alegremente con sus amigos, y luego una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del castaño, Chazz se sonrojo, nunca habia visto algo mas hermoso que aquella dulce sonrisa…nunca antes nadie lo habia hechizado tanto…nunca…ese chico era especial…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chazz regreso a su realidad y miro la botella conteniendo agua que sostenía en su mano, sonrió con tristeza al traer aquel recuerdo a su mente, ya que esa escena fue cuando el y Jaden se conocieron en persona fue lo mas maravilloso que le pudo pasar jamás, a pesar que el siempre se comporto pedante y engreído con el castaño, Jaden siempre tenia una dulce sonrisa para el, siempre por alguna razón sus insultos jamás le hicieron daño, y siempre se demostraba alegre y sonriente con el…

Jaden era especial de eso no cabía duda, un chico alegre, con muchos ánimos de vivir y de triunfar en la vida, Chazz sabia que el lo lograría, Jaden cumpliría sus sueños, ya que ya era un excelente duelistas, prefería estar en el dormitorio con mas baja reputación, que subir de nivel como el director muchas veces le ofreció…cual era la razón?...muy simple no quería dejar a sus amigos…

Jaden el dulce Jaden…el siempre fue especial, desde que lo conoció nadie lo habia cautivado tanto, como lo hizo el castaño, como le hubiera deseado confesarle su amor y ahora en lugar de sentirse destrozado y desolado por dentro… podría sentirse alegre y lleno de vida, pero como dicen el hubiera no existe y su realidad era esa…estar sin Jaden…para siempre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la academia los chicos estaban por irse a la cama, luego de tomar su cena y luego irse a sus habitaciones, cada uno ya estaba cambiado listo para dormir…Jaden ni siquiera habia ido a cenar se quedo en su alcoba, alegando que estaba enfermo…y no era del todo falso, ya que sentía enfermo…pero de amor…

- Jaden te perdiste lo mejor, hoy se formo un gran alboroto cuando Carl lanzo comida al profesor Crowler, lo hubieras visto el profesor se puso furioso…-le sonrió Syrus queriendo animar a su amigo…

- Luego hubo guerra de comida…

- Si no llega el director no se hubiera detenido…pobre Dr., quedo bañado en pudín…

- Ummm?...-Jaden solo suspiro lo que menos quería hacer era hablar…

- Vamos Jaden anímate, ya han pasado varios días y tu no pruebas alimento…-le dijo Syrus preocupado, ya que si su amigo continuaba así, podría enfermarse…

- No me importa…ahora déjenme en paz…

El chico se volteo dándole la espalda a sus amigos…desde que Chazz se marcho, nunca mas se le habia vuelto a ver sonreír, no tenia ánimos para nada…comía poco, dormía mucho y ni los duelos le importaban, ahora cada vez que tenia uno simplemente se reportaba enfermo y ya…y eso era por que habia perdido los ánimos de continuar…

- Ra Jaden…-Syrus bajo la mirada, sabia que su amigo se estaba dejando morir y si no dejaba que lo ayudaran, nada se podría hacer por el…

- Jaden yo pensaba que eres un chico fuerte…-le dijo Chumley acostado en su cama, al ultimo piso de la cama de tres… sabia que el castaño lo escuchaba a pesar que no le respondía…-siempre te mostrare muy fuerte…a pesar de los peligros no flaqueabas, ni cuando te batiste a duelo con el Dr., tuviste miedo de algo…pero ahora me haz decepcionado…-dijo Chumley muy serio y con cierto reproche…Jaden abrió sus ojos en impresión, mientras estos brillaban, las palabras de su amigo le habían dolido mucho…

- No mereces ser duelista…ni siquiera deberías estar en la isla…un duelista no puede dejarse perder en la tristeza, por que fracasaría en sus duelos y en la vida…y tu estas demostrando que el Dr. Crowler tenia razón, jamás debiste haber pisado la isla…

- Chumley!...-le reclamo Syrus, sabiendo que esas palabras estaban siendo demasiado duras, pero era la única alternativa que Chumley tenia para hacer reaccionar a Jaden…

- Supongo que regresaras a tu casa…deberías hacerlo… ya que en la academia…no queremos fracasados…-dijo Chumley…esa era la única opción que quedaba ya que Jaden no quería entrar en razón, por medio de la comprensión…

- Snif…-se comenzaron a escuchar los sollozos del chico…

- Lo mejor será que mañana mismo, regreses a casa, talvez el Slifer Rojo seamos los peores de la academia, pero no queremos fracasados con nosotros…-Chumley se volteo para dormirse, mientras que Syrus veía de lejos, sus ojos brillaban en tristeza, en verdad el chico habia sido muy duro con Jaden…

- _Gomen nasai_…-grito Jaden, se sentía desesperado…-pero es que no se que hacer…dioses…-snif…

- Jaden, nosotros somos tus amigos y nos duele verte sufrir…-las palabras de Chumley fueron mas comprensivas…

- Debes dejarnos ayudarte…-se acerco Syrus y tomo las manos del castaño, Jaden levanto la vista y vio como su amigo tenia el rostro empapado en lagrimas…

- Arigato…

Jaden les dio a sus amigos una pequeña sonrisa…ellos se sorprendieron ya que habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que Jaden habia dejado de sonreír que ya hasta comenzaban olvidar la imagen del castaño dibujando esa maravillosa sonrisa…

- Te prometemos, que lograremos comunicarnos con Chazz…

- Ten fe…muy pronto volverás a verlo…-Syrus lo abrazo con ternura…su querido _Aniki_, era mas que un amigo para el, era su hermano, su familia y le dolía en lo mas profundo verlo sufrir…

- Lo encontraremos…

Dijo Jaden con un poco mas de esperanzas…gracias a ellos…sus amigos que lo habían hecho entrar en razón…la verdad no sabia donde estaría sin amigos como ellos…quizás hace mucho que se habría rendido y ahora quizás estaría en el otro mundo…era afortunado de tener amigos como ellos, que lo querían sin importar sus preferencias…ellos eran especiales y se habían convertido en su familia…en su única familia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Chazz seguía en su viaje, la bruma cada vez se habia mas densa, aunque el estando tan deprimido ni cuenta se dio de eso…solo miraba la botella, que sostenía en su mano, conteniendo aun algo de liquido y recordaba la sonrisa de Jaden, aquella que podía iluminar la oscuridad…

Guardaría ese recuerdo por siempre, ya que era una de las pocas cosas buenas, que no podrían serle arrebatadas…sus recuerdos y sus experiencias jamás podrían quitárselos, como le quitaban ahora sus sueños…

- Jaden…hasta siempre mi amor…-unos mechones cubrieron sus ojos y unas lagrimas bajaran rodando por sus mejillas, hasta chocar contra la botella que sostenía en su mano…

Aunque de un momento a otro todo el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, la niebla se hizo mas densa y apenas si podían ver sus manos, y luego un fuerte movimiento hizo que soltara la botella y esta cayera al mar…eso lo asusto, volteo a ver a la cabina del capitán, se iba dirigir a ella cuando algo se lo impidió, un movimiento aun mas fuerte fue sentido, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al mar…

Solo un grito se escucho salir de sus labios y luego el sonido de alguien cayendo al agua, los tripulantes se apresuraron a ir en auxilio del chico, gritaban sus nombre, pero nadie respondía, al parecer el joven habia perdido el conocimiento al caer, la niebla poco a poco se fue disipando, pero ni aun así se miraban rastros de Chazz…

Los botes salva vidas bajaron al mar, con algunos marinos y reflectores en búsqueda del chico, gritaban su nombre, clamaban sus presencia pero nada, el no respondía…

Las horas pasaron, los guarda costas fueron avisados de la desaparecían, los barcos de rescate se hicieron presentes, los helicópteros hacían resonar sus hélices, en búsqueda del joven de cabello negro. Pero el chico no aparecía ni por aire, agua o tierra daba señales de vida, en las islas cercanas no daban noticias de un forastero que hubiera llegado…las alternativas se hacían cada vez mas escasas…

Los hermanos de Chazz fueron avisados y en unas cuantas horas se hicieron presentes, sus rostros ya no eran los serios y fríos que solían ser, ahora mostraban preocupación por su hermano desaparecido, las noticias no eran favorables, y las esperanzas se agotaban…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la academia, Zane estaba mirando la playa, minutos antes que el amanecer se hiciera presente…le gustaba ver el mar y aquel momento en que tenia tanto que pensar, era gratificante sentir los primeros rayos del sol sobre su rostro…en su mano sostenía la carta que Chazz le habia dejado, aquella aun no habia sido entregada, ya que Jaden se habia desaparecido, le daba recados a sus amigos, para que se encontraran en algún lugar de la isla pero Jaden nunca iba, aquella carta estaba siendo mas difícil de entregar de lo que pensaba…

Pero tenia que entregársela al castaño, ya que esa contenía el ultimo adiós de la persona que mas lo amo en toda su vida…y por la actitud que habia tomado el castaño, seguramente el también sentía lo mismo por su amigo…y por ello aquella carta necesitaba ser leída. Tal y como Chazz quería, para que su persona especial supiera lo que sentía por el y así en cierta forma ambos estuvieran juntos, en espíritu ya que a pesar de la distancia el amor entre ambos no podría ser destruido por nada…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aunque quizás si podría ser destruido por algo… la muerte… la muerte siempre llega cuando menos se lo espera, y quizás en aquel momento ese suceso habia llegado a afectar a Chazz, ya que el joven no aparecía ni por agua ni por aire, las alternativas se agotaban, y las esperanzas se hacían cada vez mas escasas…

Los hermanos de Chazz se despegaban de las radios, teléfonos o algún otro medio de comunicación, era la primera vez que el grupo Princeton se notaban tan desesperados y era por que ese asunto se salía de sus manos, y no era un suceso cualquiera, era la vida de su hermano menor la que peligraba…y por eso mismo la desesperación aumentaba…

Era en estas ocasiones en que se aparecía a quienes nunca lo han merecido, y ese era el caso de ellos, tantos años de despreciar a Chazz por decidir tomar un camino diferente al que ellos tomaron, tanto tiempo de menospreciarlo y negar el lazo de sangre que los unía, y ahora lo único que importaba era encontrarlo con vida, era el único pensamiento que estaba en mentes de ambos hermanos, aunque eso parecía ser cada vez, mas y mas difícil, ya que el tiempo pasaba y Chazz no aparecía, y si eso continuaba igual, en unas horas una noticia tenia que ser dada por las autoridades… el joven Chazz Princeton iba hacer declarado muerto…

**CONTINUARA……………………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, espero que el chap les haya gustado…

CHAZZ: Me abre muerto?...

BAKURA: Ra eso seria un alivio para todos…

YAMI: Vaya si que tienes suerte…aunque otros no la tengamos tanto…-mirando acusadoramente a Jaden…

CHAZZ: Par de envidiosos…

JADEN: Bueno yo…

MARIK: Pobrechito se siente triste por la muerte de su amorcito…

CHAZZ: ¿A quien te estas refiriendo?...- ┐.┐

MARIK: Que lento es este…

HOLLY: Chicos ya no estén discutiendo mejor pasemos a los reviews…

SYRUS: Yo los agradezco…

BAKURA: Ra y este de donde salio…

SYRUS (Sonrojado): Agradecemos los reviews enviados por: **Nethed, Dagel, Seika Lerki y Naneliitha**, muchas gracias por el apoyo…

YAMI: Aunque los YGO DM seguimos siento los mejores…

CHAZZ; Que presumido…

HOLLY: (Gotita) Pasemos a contestar los RR

JADEN: Eso será lo mejor…

**NETHED:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que tal…Ra tiempo sin saber de ti…

YAMI. ¿Qué te habías echo? Ya te extrañábamos…

BAKURA: Quizás esta ocupada con eso de la escuela…

JADEN: Aun así…arigato por tomarse el tiempo para escribirnos…

CHAZZ: Y que bueno que te guste mi actuación…

JADEN: Oye no te quieras llevar todos los créditos que es una actuación de todos…

CHAZZ: Aunque yo soy la estrella…

JADEN: Dioses este no tiene remedio…

BAKURA: Ra y luego dicen que este se parece a mi, que vergüenza…

MARIK: Seh más bien se parece al gato sarnoso…

CHAZZ; Cállense momias súper desarrolladas…

HOLLY: Bueno chica arigato por escribir y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

YAMI: Saludos…

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola que gusto encontrarlos por aquí…

YAMI: Sape a Malik…-oye a que te estas refiriendo con que mi nena me ha cambiado…he?

MARIK: Oye no le pegues a mi osito…

CHAZZ: Tomando las manos de Dagel…-arigato por visitarnos señorita, se que lo hace para ver mi actuación…

BAKURA: Interponiéndose entre los dos…-Oye no toques a mi nena o te parecerá…Ra pero que rayos se hizo…-a Bakura le aparece una gotita al ver al chico con Dagel otra vez…demonios…

MARIK: Vaya si que es un chico muy persistente…

BASTION: Pero si también el lindo Malik vino…-toma las manos de Malik…pero que kawaii estas…

MARIK: Oye tu amarillo, aléjate de mi osito…

YAMI: Dioses calmense chicos…

CHAZZ: Me alegre que le guste mi nombre Dagel…

BAKURA; Seh contando que antes tenia nombre de niña…ahora alejas tus manos de la de ella…-gotita para Dagel…

BASTION: No te preocupes lindo Malik, tu puedes ser mi pareja…-a Marik le sale humito de los odios de lo enojado que estaba…

JADEN: Chicos ya no estén provocando…-gotita para los demás…

YAMI: Bueno al menos mi nena esta a salvo y este ya no la molesta…

JADEN: Pero si yo nunca lo he hecho…

YAMI: Y mas te vale…

HOLLY: Bueno chica no se si saldrá…-aunque tal vez…no seria mala idea que Edo Phoenix llegue hacer compe de Chazz…

BAKURA: Grandioso, así dejas a Chazz como comida de peces, eso le daría gran levante al fic…

YAMI: Y a ti gran zafada no?

MARIK: Bueno que tal que el amarillo duerma con los peces…seria grandioso…-abrazando a Malik y alejando a Bastion…

JADEN: Dioses ustedes si que tienen ideas siniestras…

HOLLY: Jejeje ya veremos…-bueno nos despedimos…

CHAZZ: Muchos besos Dagel…

BASTION: Y un abrazote para Malik…sayonara…

**SEIKA LERKI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…y venida…al fic y a la sección…

JADEN: Que bueno que le este gustando nuestra actuación Seika, y arigato por los ánimos…

CHAZZ: Aunque ya me morí…

BAKURA: Eso me encanto…

CHAZZ: Lo que pasa es que estas celoso que yo actué mucho mejor que tu…desteñido…

BAKURA: No le hagan caso esta alucinando…

HOLLY: Chica esperamos que te haya gustado el chap, y no te sientas celosa por el amorcito entre Jaden y Chazz…

JADEN: Bueno Seika sabe que usted es la mejor, además esto es actuación…

CHAZZ: Seh ya que yo tendré malos ratos pero no malos gustos…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos…

YAMI: Saludos…

JADEN: Besos Seika, y esperamos encontrarla aquí otra vez…

**NANELIITHA:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, gusto encontrarte por aquí…

JADEN: Que bueno que le haya gustado nuestra actuación…

CHAZZ: Aunque ahora menos que seremos felices…

BAKURA: Habla por ti…-con un rotulo invitando a la fiesta por la muerte de Chazz…

MARIK: Oye no te estas adelantando…

YAMI: Seh ya que ni han dicho que morirá…

BAKURA: Oigan no me arruinen la fiesta o no los invito…

JADEN: Ra que malo…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos ojala y te encontremos aquí otra vez…

CHAZZ: Saludos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado el chap de esta semana…

CHAZZ: Aunque fue uno muy triste ya me mataron…

BAKURA: Se lo como un tiburón…

MARIK: Eso me recuerdo aquella canción…

TODOS: NO CANTES!

MARIK: Ra ya entendí….-dioses…

YAMI: Bueno fue una actuación un poco mejor que la anterior…aunque los DM seguimos siendo los mejores…jamás nos superaran los GX…

CHAZZ: Engreído…

JADEN: Arigato a todas los que escribieron…ojala y las veamos por aquí otra vez…

CHAZZ: Besos…

YAMI: Sayonara…

HOLLY: No se olviden dejar reviews…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Sabes?

"**FANTASÍA O REALIDAD"**

**CAPITULO 3: "¿SABES?"**

_Sabes, vida mía, que cuando cae el sol y se apaga el día la luna brilla pura y limpia pues tú la iluminas con tu amor con tu belleza y con tu olor, con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz…_

_Pero si tu no estás, si tu te vas la luna desaparece y las estrellas la encontraran y descubrirán que mis lágrimas están, en algún lugar sin más amparo, que mi propia soledad._

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia, que perderte para siempre ay mi vida no te vayas, porque yo sé, que esto es amor del verdadero y sin dudarlo ni un momento te confieso que te quiero._

_Llora mi guitarra cuando tu no estás, se me parte el alma me haces jugar malas pasadas. Levantas mi ánimo cuando me hace falta, sabes hacerme reír a carcajadas._

_Puede que mañana veas en mi rostro la luz del alba o puede que ya no sientas nada, pero te aseguro que si hay algo de lo que no dudo es que mi amor no encuentra fronteras en este mundo…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la desaparecían del menor del grupo de los Princeton, los hermanos se sentían desesperados igualmente la policía; ya que un chico de una familia tan importante, no podía desaparecer así de fácil, la búsqueda no habia cesado. Los buzos en las profundidades del agua buscaban el cuerpo inerte del chico, donde los marinos dijeron que callo, pero no encontraban nada…

Los pilotos de los helicópteros, no habían descansado desde que el chico habia desaparecido, pero no habían logrado dar con el, los habitantes en las islas cercanas no habían dado noticias de un extraño que llegara a sus costas…

Las esperanzas de vida se habían agotado, ahora estaban buscando al chico… muerto… los hermanos aun no se resignaban, a esa idea. Quizás no querían aceptar la realidad pero cada minuto que pasaba, se convencían cada vez más que nunca verían otra vez con vida a su hermano menor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué sucedió?…se preguntaba un joven que estaba acostado, en una vieja cama de paja y con una franela en su frente ya que habia estado padeciendo una grabe fiebre, además de que su cabeza estaba vendada por el fuerte golpe que se dio…aunque no recordaba como…

Se incorporo de la cama…no podía recordar mucho de lo sucedido, ni mucho menos saber donde estaba…le dolía la cabeza y aun la fiebre hacia estragos en su organismo ya que no lo dejaba ver bien… ¿que ha pasado? se preguntaba…y lo mas importante… ¿donde estaba?...era obvio que no era la academia… ¿como habia llegado ahí?… ¿quien lo habia llevado?…

Preguntas que pronto serian contestadas, a la habitación entro un hombre de lentes redondos, poco cabello y de apariencia amable, llevaba un bufanda naranja y su vestimenta era de color café…le sonrió al joven que habia despertado, luego de tantos días de estar inconsciente por el golpe tan fuerte que se dio en su cabeza…

- ¿Como te sientes?...-aquel chico solo seguía al hombre con la vista, no sabia de quien se trataba y mucho menos si podía tenerle confianza…- tuviste mucha fiebre…-le dijo aquel hombre de mirada amable, el chico supo que no era una mala persona…

- ¿Dónde estoy?...-pregunto el ya que a pesar que la cama era en extremo pobre, el lugar en si parecía ser una alcoba de escuela, como no saberlo si mucho tiempo vivió en una habitación en la academia…

- Estas en la "_Escuela del Norte_"- le dijo aquel hombre entrecerrando sus ojos…-aquí les enseñamos a los estudiantes, las artes del duelo de monstruos, no es un lugar tan lujoso y completo, como la academia pero al menos los estudiantes aprenden lo básico de ese complicado juego…-dijo aquel hombre a pesar que la escuela era muy pobre, y tenia muchas carencias, por la forma de hablar de aquel hombre, parecía estar muy orgulloso de la escuela…-yo soy el director de la escuela, unos alumnos te encontraron inconsciente en la playa y te trajeron a enfermería, cuando estuviste estable te trajimos a esta habitación para que descansaras, no sabíamos cuando podrías despertar o si lo harías alguna vez, de lo que estábamos seguros era que debíamos cuidar de ti…-aquel hombre puso una mirada preocupada…-te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cuando te encontraron, tenias el rostro cubierto de sangre…-el joven se sorprendió…-pero bien ahora ya estas mejor y tus heridas están cerrando…

- Muchas gracias por la ayuda…-era obvia la indignación en el tono del chico…

- No fue nada…-le sonrió el hombre…- a es cierto mi nombre es _Ichinose_…-aquel hombre le extendió la mano al chico…

- Chazz Princeton…-se presento el joven, aquel hombre sonrió ya que si el chico recordaba su nombre era un gran alivio y muestras de mejoría…

- Muchacho desearía saber… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?...-le pregunto aquel hombre mientras se sentaba en una silla, ya que todo aquel rato habia estado de pie…

- Las imágenes son muy confusas en mi cabeza…-dijo el chico confundido ya que no podía ordenar sus pensamientos

- No te preocupes, luego podrás recordar apenas vas despertando no quiero cansarte…

- ¿Podría decirme cuanto tiempo he estado dormido?- pregunto el joven de cabello negro preocupado, ya que por como el hombre hablaba y actuaba parecía que habia dormido por muchos años…

- Dos semanas…-le dijo serio, Chazz se sorprendió ¿habia dormido tanto?...todos debían de estarlo buscando y mas sus hermanos que debían de estar enterados de su extravió…

- ¿Tiene un teléfono?...-aquel hombre negó en ademán…-algún medio de para comunicarse…

- Lo siento muchacho, te dije que esta es una escuela muy pobre, los ingresos que recibe apenas alcanza para pagar la electricidad y surtir la escuela, comprar cartas que son de baja calidad, pero al menos los estudiantes pueden practicar, no podemos pagar lujos como los de teléfonos, o cualquier otro lo lamento…

Chazz sintió un nudo en su garganta, jamás pensó que otras escuelas pudieran tener tantas carencias, el nunca las habia tenido, su familia siempre fueron personas con dinero, y el siempre habia tenido los lujos que un niño y adolescente podía desear, y estudio en una escuela que también tenia todos los lujos que el estaba acostumbrado, nunca pensó en que en otros lugares fueran tan pobres que ni para pagar una línea telefónica les alcanzaba…

- ¿Quieres comunicarte con tu familia?...-Chazz salio de sus pensamientos, miro aquel hombre y asintió…-en un mes vendrá un barco que se encarga, de llevar las cartas de los estudiantes para sus familias puedes esperarlo y que ellos te lleven a tu hogar…

El de cabello negro abrió sus ojos en impresión, al escuchar mencionar aquel amable hombre la palabra "Hogar" que hogar podría llamarse ir a una prisión?...su hogar estaba en la academia, alado de la persona que amaba pero…bajo la mirada recordando lo que habia pasado y del por que ya no estaba en la academia. Pero ya era tarde para lamentaciones, tenia que enfrentar su realidad y esa era ir con sus hermanos, que por el tiempo que habia pasado debían estar preocupados, por eso tenia que ir con ellos, a pesar que eso significaría estar muerto en vida, olvidando sus sueños…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la academia los días habían pasado lentos y dolorosos, para un joven de cabello castaño, el cual la vida habia tenido de tener ese brillo especial que antes tenia, a pesar de que intentaba seguir sus actividades cotidianas, no podía sentirse feliz. Aunque ahora ya comía y salía más de su habitación, la sonrisa nunca más se volvió a dibujar en su rostro…

- Ese fue un excelente duelo _Aniki_…

Le dijo Syrus al castaño, el cual acaba de derrotar a uno de los alumnos del Ra amarillo sin mucho problema, pero ya nada era como antes, cuando disfrutaba los duelos sin importarle el resultado. Ahora todos les parecían monótonos y aburridos…

- Fue difícil, Kohara es un gran duelista…

Dijo el en tono desanimado, ya no le importaba si ganaba o perdía nada parecía alegrarlo, quizás habia seguido el consejo de Chumley, pero sus ánimos no habían vuelto, ya que toda su alegría y su optimismo Chazz se los llevo con sus partida…

- Jaden fue un excelente duelo…las probabilidades estaban a tu favor…

A pesar de los bajos ánimos de Jaden, sus amigos seguían haciendo todo lo posible por lograr alguna vez cambiar sus ánimos y que el chico al menos volviera a sonreír, pero parecían estar fracasando, ya que el castaño cada vez se notaba mas deprimido, aunque intentara ocultarlo para su grupo de amigos, era mas que evidente…

- Jaden quiero hablar contigo…

Aunque interrumpiendo el paso de Jaden y de sus amigos, un joven de cabellera azulada y con mejor reputación que el mismo Jaden como duelista se habia ganado, miraba fijamente al chico, rara vez les hablaba a los amigos de su hermano menor y mucho menos a el, así que lo que Zane Truesdale tuviera que decirle, debía de ser importante para interrumpirlos de esa manera…

- Bueno Syrus y yo nos adelantaremos…-dijo Bastion señalando la salida…-te esperamos en el comedor…

Ambos muchachos se marchaban, mientras que Syrus no dejaba de mirar a su hermano mayor, inquietado por lo que quería tratar con su "_Aniki_" (N/A: Que significaba hermano de corazón, al menos para el peliceleste).

- No te preocupes Syrus, estoy seguro que no es nada malo…-le dijo Bastion intentando tranquilizar al pequeño peliceleste…

- Ra eso espero…-suspiro el chico, caminando alado de su amigo…

Mientras que Zane y Jaden salían del salón, rumbo a un lugar privado, a pesar que Jaden no estaba acostumbrado a tratar al de cabello azulado, no puso objeción por hablar con el, ya que si Zane se habia acercado a el debía de ser importante lo que tenia que decirle.

Alexis observa de lejos acompañada de Chumley ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver al hermano mayor de Syrus, salir del domo de duelo acompañado con Jaden, no era una cosa común, ver esa escena. ¿Que podía estar pasando para que Zane quiera hablar con el castaño, debía de ser muy importante…

- Solo espero que no sea nada malo…

Dijo Alexis preocupada, ya muchos problemas tenía su joven amigo castaño, como para ahora enfrentar una cosa peor, aunque se equivocaba ya que lo que Zane tenía que decirle a Jaden, le iba regresar al joven las ganas de vivir y la alegría…

- Se que debes estarte preocupando, por que te traigo a este lugar…

Ambos habían llegado al faro de la isla, a donde Zane le gustaba ir para meditar…el castaño no dijo nada y solo observa el mar, aquel paisaje azul cruel, que se habían llevado a su amor…

- Bueno, desde hacia mucho quería hablar contigo…-comenzó Zane en tono serio…- pero como enfermaste no habia podido…-el chico no lo miro, solo esperaba por mas palabras…-desde que Chazz entro a la academia el y yo nos entendimos…-Ra no podía ser cierto, por que Zane quería torturarlo con el recuerdo de su amor…-con el tiempo nos hicimos grandes amigos, lo llegue a considerar un hermano…_gomen_ lo considero un hermano…

- No se adonde pretendes llegar con eso Zane-san…-el muchacho ya se estaba impacientando, ya que escuchar hablar de su amor le dolía mucho…

- Yo fui la ultima persona, que Chazz vio antes que se marchara de la isla…-Jaden volteo a ver al chico impresionado de lo que estaba diciendo…-y antes de marchase me dejo algo para su persona especial…-el corazón del castaño estaba acelerado…-y ese eres tu…

Los ojos café de Jaden, estaban abiertos a todo lo que daban, su corazón palpitaba emocionado, no podía creer lo que Zane decía, y de que Chazz lo considerara su persona especial…

- ¿Quieres torturarme diciéndome esas cosas Zane-san?- cosas que para Jaden eran increíbles…

- _Lie_…-el joven del obelisco azul, se llevo una mano a su chaqueta y de entre una de las bolsas saco una carta…-este sobre me lo dejo Chazz antes de marchase, me dijo que le diera la carta a su persona especial, era una despedida para esa persona, y de que dentro de ella le explicaba todo lo que sentía…y ese alguien…-el mayor de ambos lo miro…-eres tu…-le extendió la carta…-las manos de Jaden temblaban de la emoción que sentía, y pudo leer el nombre escrito en el sobre "Jaden Yuki" en puño y letra de Chazz Princeton…

- Por que no tubo el valor para decirme nada…-Jaden ni habia leído la carta y ya comenzaba hacer conjeturas…

- Lee la carta y luego sacas conclusiones…-le dijo Zane metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón…-y debes saber, que el te quiere mucho, aunque nunca te lo dijo eras la persona mas importante para el desde que te conoció, lo se por que Chazz me contaba todo lo que sentía al verte…-las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de rojo…-pero nunca me dijo tu nombre, hasta que leí el nombre en la carta…

- _Arigato_ Zane…

- Te quiso mucho, y si nunca pudo confesarte lo que sentía por ti, debió de tener sus razones, quizás por todo el mal que te hizo, y los insultos que te dio le daba vergüenza a que lo rechazaras si se confesaba, pero bien espero que cambies de actitud al leer la carta, ya que el siempre admiro de ti, tu alegría, optimismo y las ganas que tenias por salir adelante, y con esa actitud derrotista que haz tomado estos últimos días, solo demuestras que no eres digno de la admiración que Chazz alguna vez te tubo y te tiene…

- Tu no sabes como me siento…-los ojos del chico brillaban queriendo derramar lagrimas…

- Quizás, pero yo te digo lo que veo, y lo que Chazz pensaría de ti…bien eso era todo lo que tenia que decirte…

El joven se dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino, Jaden sostenía el sobre con su nombre impreso en el, sus manos aun temblaban de las muchas emociones que recorrían su cuerpo, y su corazón aun estaba acelerado, tenia tan ansiedad por leer aquella carta, corrió en dirección opuesta a la que tomo Zane, necesitaba estar solo para leer con calma el contenido de aquel sobre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer en estas semanas muchacho?...

Le pregunto aquel hombre ya que el le habia prepuesto ingresar a la escuela, al menos en los días en que el barco llegaba y lo llevaba con su familia, el director sabia que Chazz era un excelente duelista, no por nada llevaba el uniforme del Obelisco azul, que a pesar que estar algo rasgado y desgastado seguía teniendo su color azul muy vivo, indicando el rango que el chico tenia en la academia, la escuela de duelo mas prestigiada en todo Japón…

- Será un honor…

Dijo el chico sonriendo, quizás en su antigua escuela habia dejado de ser duelista, pero no por eso en esa escuela podría dejar de serlo, comenzaría de nuevo y quien sabe tal vez algún día regresaría a la academia con la frente en alto…

- Bien entonces cuando te recuperes por completo podrás asistir a las clases cotidianas…-le dijo el director ya que sabia que el chico, a pesar que habia despertado aun estaba débil…

- _Arigato_…-el sonrió y en su mente pensaba de cuan buenos habían sido todos con el, desde quienes lo rescataron, lo cuidaron, hasta el director que habia sido el único que habia visto al despertar…

- Te dejare para que descanses…

Dijo el, ya habían sido muchas emociones por un día, así que era mejor dejar solo al chico descansar, el no puso objeción ya que sentía que el sueño lo estaba dominando, mientras se recostaba, pensaba en la escuela, que era tan diferente a la lujosa y cómoda academia, en las personas que se notaban mas amables que en la isla a pesar de sus carencias, cuan diferente era ese ambiente, a pesar de no conocer el lugar y a sus habitantes, en el aire se percibía una atmósfera llena de paz y armonía…le gustaba sentirla y lo hacia sentirse feliz…

Aunque luego al traer a la mente al castaño, su corazón se entristecía y pensaba si el chico, ya habia leído la carta, debía de serlo ya que tenia mas de dos semanas de haberse marchado, aunque luego una preocupación llego a su mente, su amor ya debía de haberse enterado de su desaparición…se levanto ofuscado provocando que su cabeza lo resintiera, pero el solo pensamiento de que su castaño pudiera llorar por su desaparición lo hacia preocuparse, aunque sin que Chazz lo supiera Jaden ni nadie en la isla no sabia nada, de su desaparición pero pronto sabrían…

- ¿Cómo sigue el extraño director?...-le pregunto un joven vestido con una gabardina negra, con pantalón y camisa del mismo color, ya que ese era el uniforme de la escuela del norte…

- Andy?…muy bien, si sigue así muy pronto lo tendremos estudiando en las aulas de la escuela…

Dijo el director sonriente aquel muchacho, interesado en la salud de Chazz ¿por que? Pues el habia sido uno de los dos chicos quien habia encontrado al de cabello negro inconsciente en la playa…

- Me alegro mucho señor director…-dijo aquel joven, el cual era uno de los mejores duelistas de toda la escuela…

- En próximos días el estará teniendo duelos con ustedes, les servirá de entrenamiento, ya que la academia de duelistas tiene fama de ser una de las mejores en entrenar a futuros reyes del juego y si este chico tiene uno de los rangos mas altos, significa que es muy bueno…

- Entrenaremos mucho para que el nombre de nuestra escuela, sea motivo de orgullo…-dijo el joven ya que a pesar que la escuela era pobre y el mismo lo era, ya que sus padres apenas si podían pagar sus estudios, se sentía orgulloso del campus y del entrenamiento que les estaban dando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Tuvieron suerte?...

Era obvia la ansiedad que sentían los hermanos mayores de Chazz, los buzos negaron en ademán era su 4 vez en el día, que se sumergían buscando rastros del chico, pero nada, eso en cierta forma le daba esperanzas a los hermanos, de que el menor estuviera vivo…

- Señores Princeton…-dijo un guarda costas en tono serio a ambos hermanos…

- Tiene noticias de nuestro hermano…-el hombre negó en ademán…

- Y por eso los he llamado, si en 24 horas mas no se encuentra vivo al joven Chazz, las autoridades lo darán por muerto…

- ¿NANI?...-estallaron ambos hermanos, ya que si algo así sucedida significaría que dejarían de buscarlo…

- Eso no lo vamos a permitir…-dijo el mayor de ambos

- Lo siento, pero nuestros hombres están cansados y ustedes se aferran a una idea ilógica a estas fechas, si el cuerpo de su hermano no aparece en 24 horas mas, será dado por muerto de cualquier forma…-toque de gracia para ambos hermanos, que se pusieron pálidos se negaban aceptar el hecho que el menor de ambos estuviera muerto…

- Lo que debería preocuparle es hacer bien su trabajo y encontrar a mi hermano menor, si no es así lo voy a demandar, por negligente y voy hacer que jamás vuelva a trabajar en esta vida ¿me escucho?

El mayor de ambos habia perdió la paciencia y ahora tenia sujetado aquel general de los guardacostas de su cuello, eso a cualquier otro que hubiera perdido los estribos como el, le habría costado días en la cárcel pero no para un Princeton…

- Resígnese a la realidad…

Dijo aquel hombre soltándose del agarre, quizás el y sus hermanos pertenecían a una de las familias mas ricas, he influyentes de todo Japón, pero no por eso se iban a alegar de la verdad…y esa era… que el menor de los hermanos Princeton, estaba muerto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras los hermanos de Chazz lo buscabas, el se preguntaba si su carta habia sido leída, si Jaden estaría enterado de su desaparición, estaba preocupado, al solo imaginarse el rostro triste de su amado. Aunque si hubiera podido ver al castaño en ese momento, se habría alegrado mucho, ya que el chico al tener una carta de su amor entre sus manos dirigida a el, habia hecho que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que hacia mucho no se dibujaba; aunque también aparte de alegría, le daba temor descubrir su contenido, pero la emoción era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento…

Jaden abrió aun lado del sobre con sumo cuidado, no quería dañar en lo mas mínimo la carta, ni los escritos que estaban dentro…saco del sobre dos trozos de papel que contenía la carta y los extendió, su rostro estaba sonrojado, su corazón acelerado y sus manos temblorosas por lo que aquellas letras pudieran decirle. Comenzó a leerla, y aquellas palabras comenzaron a tener sentido, y decían lo siguiente:

**Para**: Jaden Yuki

**De:** Chazz Princeton…

"_Nunca fui una persona muy expresiva ni emotiva, tú lo sabias muy bien ya que luego de más de un año de conocernos, habías llegado a conocerme y hacer que una amistad fue posible. Te preguntaras por que decidí escribirte una carta, y no decirte las cosas en persona, pues bien, fue por que me daba mucho temor a que te alejaras de mi, pero ahora que soy yo el que se va, lo que pienses o dejes de pensar no me importa, pero tengo que decirte lo que siento… Zane ya te debe de haber dado los pormenores, pero aun así quiero que lo sepas por mi, como fue que paso esta atracción…no es atracción…mas bien amor que siento por ti…-_en este punto Jaden se sonrojo…

_¿Como habia comenzado, bien ahora que hago memoria inicio desde el primer día que te vi, si en ese duelo de prueba que tuviste con Crowler, increíble ¿no te parece, ya que este día fue cuando peor te trate. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, nuestros encuentros nunca habían sido agradables, mi orgullo y alardes de superioridad, no me daban ver mas allá de lo que mis ojos veían. Luego que fui rechazo por Alexis, me di cuenta que lo siento por ti es amor, y no solo amistad o rivalidad, como pensaba…es amor…_

_Quizás pensaras que fui muy cobarde al no haberme declarado antes…-_Jaden niega en ademán como si Chazz lo estuviera viendo_…-pero me daba tanto terror perderte, perder tu amistad, tu compañía, dejar de ver esa sonrisa maravillosa, esos ojos que brillan con la inocencia que posees, preferí callar y admirarte, amarte en secreto, era mejor eso a perder lo que me mantenía vivo…tu Jaden…_

_Ahora que me marcho de la isla, ya no me importa lo que pienses de mi, y si a estas alturas de mi carta te sientas ofendido, al saber que este chico te ama, no me importa. Ya nada me importa, ya que desde que pise ese barco y me marche de mi hogar, ya que la academia lo es, no por el lugar si no por las personas que conocí, estaré muerto. Entrare a un mundo al cual nunca pertenecí, las finanzas, la política y los negocios no es lo mío, pero por obra del destino ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo…_

_Me duele dejarte, me duele mucho el pensar que nunca mas te veré, que nunca mas te sentiré cerca, lo único que me quedan son los recuerdos, esos momentos que tu y yo vivimos, cuanta risa y cuanta alegría hubo no te parece, parece un sueño, un sueño maravilloso que por desgracia hoy desperté…_

_Te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie, lo de Alexis fue una forma de huir y negar mi realidad me di cuenta…quizás tarde pero agradezco a Ra que me permitió conocerte, agradezco a Ra que me permito gozar de tu compañía mientras fue posible, agradezco a Ra que te creo para mi…_

_Nunca te voy a olvidar Jaden, te voy a amar para toda la eternidad, y aunque quizás tú nunca me amaste, yo siempre estaré rezando por ti, rogando por que encuentres a alguien que merezca el privilegio de ser amado por ti…_

_Hasta siempre mi amor, hasta siempre…mi Jaden…"_

_**Chazz Princeton.-**_

Unas gotas cayeron en aquellos escritos, era Jaden quien tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas, estaba llorando por una mezcla de sentimientos que estaba experimentando. Tristeza, alegría, emoción, nostalgia… en fin un conjunto de sentimientos encontrados, no sabia si sentirse feliz, al saberse correspondido o sentirse triste al saber que su amor estaba lejos.

Abrazaba aquellos trozos de papel que una vez estuvieron en manos de Chazz con desesperación, como si fuera al propio Chazz al que abrazaba, cuanta falta le hacia el de cabello negro, y ahora que leía aquella carta se daba cuenta una vez mas, que nunca iba a poder a olvidarlo. Lo único que le queda era encontrar una forma para estar junto a el, y así nadie ni nada podría separarlos…

**CONTINUARA………………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, esperamos que el chap de esta semana les haya gustado…

YAMI: Wueno a mi…pos no somos nosotros los originales así que no me gusto…

BAKURA. Seh meras copias baratas, no deberían de salir

JADEN: No sean malos…

MARIK: Pero si por primera vez en su vida, Bakurita dice la verdad…

HOLLY: Ya chicos denle oportunidad a los de GX no sean malos…

YAMI: Oye nada es mejor que lo original, eso que ni que…

CHAZZ: Cierto no somos iguales a los originales, somos mejores XD

BAKURA: Ya quisieras…

HOLLY: Ra mejor pasemos agradecer los RR…

CHAZZ: Lo haré yo que soy el resucitado…-chasqueo de dedos de Bakura…-agradecemos los mensajes enviados por: **Seika Lerki, ****Lyry Ylonen Tomori****Bakura de Maxwell****, Águila Fanel, Maiza Herlo, ****Ms. Fronkonsteen****Hiwatari YoKo****, Liwk y Elli**, arigato a todos por escribir…

JADEN: Síganos apoyando…

HOLLY: Sentimos mucho, no contestar los RR pero mi compu esta enfermita y apenas me permite subir los chaps, así que tal vez en el próximo chap, ya este mejor y les respondamos…

JADEN: Pero sigan mandando RR…

CHAZZ: Besos esperamos sus comentarios…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	4. Capitulo 4: Cuanto Antes

"**FANTASÍA O REALIDAD"**

**CAPITULO 4: "CUANTO ANTES"**

_Hoy te llamo por si acaso no te has ido y te queda un ratito para darme… en mi cama hace tanto, tanto frío, y me siento tan solo a cada instante…_

_Soy la gota que se queda en la botella, esa hoja que se mueve con el viento, la mirada que se pierde en las estrellas, las palabras que se gastan con el tiempo, y me pongo a pensar…en todas las cosas que no te he dado, todas las veces que te he fallado, yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo, y cuanto antes…_

_En mis sueños puedo verte cada día, y me siento cada noche a esperarte, por si vuelves, y me traes tu melodía, por si vienes esta vez para quedarte, y me pongo a pensar…En todas las cosas que no te he dado, todas las veces que te he fallado, yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo, y cuanto antes…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana habia pasado desde que Chazz, habia llegado a la academia del norte, ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado, aunque aun tenia la venda de su cabeza, el doctor recomendó que al menos por unos días mas, no quitársela por protección, a pesar de que la herida estuviera completamente sanada…

Los entrenamientos como duelista habían comenzado y Chazz sobre salía entre todos los duelistas, cuando logro derrotar al "_Zar_" como era llamado el mejor de los duelista de la academia del norte, comenzó el reinado de un "Príncipe" de un Princeton…el reinado de Chazz Princeton, se gano el respecto y la admiración de muchos en poco tiempo, aunque su corazón no lograba alegría… ¿por que? Por que le faltaba a cierto castaño de ojos miel, para lograr esa paz y la felicidad en su vida…

- Príncipe Chazz, un gran duelo el que acaba de ganar…-dijo uno de los novatos con todo el respecto que el mejor de toda la academia merecía…

- Es de esperarse los Princeton, hemos nacido para ganar…

Dijo alardeando de sus habilidades, aunque sabía que no solo los Princeton eran los mejores; si no que también los Yukis…y fue uno de ellos quien le mostró que ganar no lo era todo, aunque frente a los novatos el "Príncipe" no podía decir y eso, era mejor tomar una actitud altanera, no por que despreciara a los novatos como antes, si no por que sabia que era el mejor, y si no lo hacia sentir no lo respetarían…estaría en ese lugar poco tiempo pero le gustaba sentir la admiración y el respeto de los demás…

- Príncipe magnifico duelo, el que acabas de tener…-le dijo un joven rubio, de ojos azules piel blanca y aparecía agradable fue el mismo joven que junto con otro salvaron a Chazz…

- No fue nada Andy la verdad estuvo difícil…-y debido a que ese joven fue su "salvador" Chazz no tardo en tenerle confianza y en pocos días se habían convertido en amigos…-si no fuera, por que logre sacar la carta adecua al ultimo momento, creo que hubiera perdido…-dijo algo nervioso, ya que si perdía significa que su "Reinado" acabaría…

- No lo creo nadie puede vencerte Chazz, eres el mejor duelista de la academia de norte…

- Pero a ti te beneficiaria que perdiera, ya que tu subirías a la cumbre…-Andy era el segundo mejor en toda la academia…

- No me interesa, además tú tienes habilidades que nunca voy a tener…

- Pero con practica podrías tenerlas, solo es cuestión que tengas fe en ti mismo y en tu baraja…

Hasta Chazz se sorprendió ante ese pensamiento, ya que ese se lo habia enseñado su amado Jaden. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su castaño en ese instante? ¿Ya le habia dado la noticia de su "muerte"? que tal si cuando volviera el castaño ya estaba con alguien mas…el de cabello negro bajo la mirada, se negaba a pensar en eso pero era una posibilidad…

- ¿Te sucede algo?...

A pesar de que el rubio, no lo tenia mucho de tratarlo, habia aprendió a conocerlo y a saber cuando su amigo se ponía triste…Chazz por alguna razón no decía el motivo de sus tristezas, pero sabia Andy sabia que era algo grave como para ponerlo tan triste…

- _Lie_, solo pensaba en mi familia…-dijo Chazz mirando al cielo…-ellos deben de creer que estoy muerto, ya han pasado muchos días desde mi desaparición, deben de estar convencidos que estoy muerto…ya no me buscaran, hasta quizás, borren cualquier recuerdo mió…-no era exactamente sus dos hermanos los que le preocupaban, era mas bien el chico de cabello castaño que le angustiaba a Chazz, el hecho de que su amor lo olvidara…

- Bueno no te negare que puede suceder lo que dices pero si eso ocurre, se sentirán muy dichosos de saber que haz regresado con ellos…-le sonrió dulcemente…-aunque a nosotros, los que hemos llegado a quererte mucho, nos dará mucha tristeza perderte…-bajo la mirada, sabia que la partida de Chazz era inevitable pero no podía evitar sentirse triste ante eso…

- No te pongas así Andy…-le dijo el de cabello negro abrazando a su amigo de forma cariñosa y alborotándole el cabello…-ya que cuando yo me vaya, tú vienes conmigo…-dijo Chazz sonriéndole…

- Siempre me haces esa tentadora oferta, pero no puedo dejar a mis amigos, aquí esta mi segunda familia, mi vida… no puedo dejar mi segundo hogar así…lo siento Chazz pero como te he dicho antes, no dejare la academia del norte por nada…

Chazz sonrió, Andy se comportaba como el, ya que le dolió en lo mas profundo despedirse de la academia de duelo…de la isla, de sus amigos de sus compañeros…de su amor…todo…aunque el mismo se lo busco, por sus altenarerias, su soberbia y sus alardes de superioridad que lo llevaron a la ruina y hacer expulsado de su hogar…aunque a diferencia de Andy la academia de duelo no era su "Segundo hogar" era su único hogar, ya que la casa donde vivía con sus hermanos, llena de oro y riquezas…no se podía llamar hogar, las ordenes y los reclamos estaban a la orden del dia, y el mas afectado era el…¿por que? Por que tomo un camino diferente al que sus hermanos tenían para el…

- Te entiendo…bien entonces cuando me vaya no quiero que llores, ya sabes que odio que andes chillando por mi…-le dijo el de cabello negro en broma, mientras comenzaba una carrera para alejarse de un furioso rubio…

- Príncipe cuando te alcance te hará tragar tus palabras!...-le dijo Andy siguiéndole el juego a su amigo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como Chazz lo habia dicho el mundo en el cual el vivía, le estaba dando su despedida a sus recuerdos, a mas de 1 mes de su desaparecían, la búsqueda hacia muchas semanas se habia suspendido, a pesar de los ruegos y dinero de sus hermanos, no les habia servido de nada para lograr encontrar a su hermano menor…fue aquel dia cuando no les quedo mas opción que tomar una decisión que hubieran preferido nunca tomar…

Hacer un entierro con las pertenencias de Chazz, sin su cuerpo pero si con su espíritu, eso serviría para que la familia lograra resignación, y tuvieran un lugar donde rezarle al que ellos creían muerto, a pesar que les habia costado mucho convencerse de eso, a mas de un mes de haber desaparecido, no tenían mas opción que creerlo ya que a esas fechas su hermano menor no podía estar vivo…

El sepelio seria una ceremonia sencilla, donde solo asistieron los hermanos, algunos amigos de ambos y la prensa que no podía faltar en ese evento, donde se le estaba dando el "ultimo adiós" al menor de los Princeton…a Chazz Princeton un joven de 15 años, que estaba en la flor de la vida, pero su destino ya estaba escrito y fue Ra el que decidió llevárselo joven, o al menos eso creía la familia y los amigos que asistieron al funeral…

- Estamos hoy reunidos aquí, para darle el ultimo a dios a Chazz Princeton, un joven que tenia una vida por delante, pero fue dios el que decidió llevárselo a su lado para convertirse en angel y velar por sus dos hermanos y amigos…Chazz este dia no a muerto, simplemente a dejado el mundo mortal, para irse al mundo inmortal donde gozara de la vida eterna, una vida llena de alegría, sin preocupaciones al lado de nuestros señor, velando siempre por sus familiares y esperando a que ellos ya no sufran mas por su partida y que logren encontrar la resignación que tanto necesitan…

Ambos Princeton, miraban hipnotizados la fotografía de Chazz que estaba sobre el ataúd, era una de las pocas que tenían de el, ya que como hacia tiempo cortado lazos de comunicación con el, fotos recientes del joven no tenían…solo esa era la mas reciente fue la primera que se tomo Chazz al llegar a la academia…

En ella se podía ver al joven vestido de azul y con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz de poder haber sido ascendido tan rápido a obelisco azul, aunque sus hermanos no festejaron ese logro. Dijeron que era una perdida de tiempo, para ellos no estaban dispuestos a compartir la alegría con el, y fue ese dia donde todo lanzo y vinculo con su hermano menor, se corto…

Y en ese entonces donde el estaba "Muerto" y la ausencia del chico hacia que ambos se lamentaran por su actitud y con la ausencia de quien nunca les importo, ahora se culpaban a si mismos, por no ser capaces de compartir su alegría, ser unidos y cuidar de el como un dia les prometieron a sus padres…

Con la muerte de Chazz, no solo les habían fallado a sus padres, si no también a ellos mismos; ya que no fueron capaces de cuidar como se merecía a su hermano menor, que ahora estaba muerto (según ellos) se habia convertido en el ser mas valioso de todos…

Ningún estudiante de la academia, habia sido invitado al evento, no por que los hermanos no los quisieran ahí, si no por que la invitación nunca llego a manos del rector, aunque en cambio la noticia si llegaría a oídos de toda la escuela…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era tiempo del receso y era en este tiempo, cuando los estudiantes se reunían en la sala de proyecciones a ver televisión, la noticia del sepelio de Chazz se estaba trasmitiendo en cadena nacional ya que la familia Princeton era tan famosa como los Kaiba, y perder a uno de sus miembros era la noticia del momento…

Aunque los estudiantes no sabían lo que estaban a punto de ver…la enorme pantalla de cine fue encendida y los estudiantes reunidos esperando poder disfrutar, de algún problema que los divagara un momento de los duelos y el estés de la escuela…

- Ra no puede ser, están dando noticias…-dijo uno de ellos, y los demás comenzaron a murmurar al respecto…

Mientras tanto Jaden y su grupo de amigos, se dirigían a esa misma sala a ver un poco de TV, el castaño habia logrado recuperar un poco su animo de siempre, y todo por aquella carta que recibió estaba convencido que volvería a ver a Chazz muy pronto, y hasta que ese momento sucediera el iba a seguir luchando y siendo el niño alegre que siempre habia sido, ya que era eso y su personalidad lo que le gustaba a Chazz y por eso Jaden iba hacer todo lo posible, por recuperar totalmente su entusiasmo y alegría…

- Lo malo de los días libres es que no hay duelos…-dijo el castaño mientras ponía sus manos tras su nuca…

- Pero podemos ver TV, cosa que no podemos hacer muy a menudo…-le dijo Syrus mirando al chico…

- Lo se pero yo prefiero los duelos…

- No es malo relajarse un poco…-le dijo Bastion caminando junto con sus amigos…

- Además hoy darán un especial sobre la vida y obra del rey del juego…-dijo la única chica del grupo mirando la programación…- comenzara dentro de… ¡Jaden espérame!...-Apenas escuchar nombrar a su ídolo, el castaño comenzó a correr sin imaginarse lo que estaba por ver…

- Les gane amigos…-dijo el castaño sonriéndoles a los chicos, que corrían lo mas veloz que podían para llegar con Jaden…

- La próxima vez no corras tan rápido…-le protesto Chumley mirando serio al castaño, lo que menos le gustaba era correr…

- Bien el gran Jaden Yuki les gano, próximo rey del juego y…-el castaño cambio su expresión al ver la imagen de Chazz en la TV…

- Wow miren es Chazz…

Dijo Syrus mirando la pantalla, y los demás en la sala comenzaban a murmurar, ya que tampoco sabían a que se referían las noticias mostrando la fotografía de Chazz y mas por que estaba con un lazo de color negro…

- _Muy buenas tardes les saluda su corresponsal Maki Saito en esta edición de noticias de la cadena KC_ (Kaiba tenia su propia cadena de TV), _familiares, amigos y conocidos de la familia Princeton_…-todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso… el castaño y su grupo no fueron la excepción luego, que lograran buscar puesto y ya estaba sentados observando la noticia…-_se han reunido este dia para darle el ultimo adiós a uno de sus miembros_…-los ojos del castaño brillaban en ansiedad ¿Cual de los Princeton habia muerto? ¿Cual?...-_hablamos del joven duelista de 15 años Chazz Princeton_…

- ¿NANI?- gritaron todos los presentes y Jaden estaba completamente sorprendido, miraba la pantalla sin decir palabra…

- ¿_Aniki_?...-pregunto Syrus mirando al chico que solo lloraba, sin decir palabra…

- Como ustedes sabrán el pasado mes de julio, el joven desapareció luego de caer al mar…se le busco por mas de un mes a pesar de que la semana luego de su extravió se le habia declarado oficialmente muerto, sus familiares aun seguían su búsqueda, esperando encontrarlo pero nunca apareció, y hoy a mas de un mes de su desaparición, sus hermanos decidieron darle sepelio a su hermano menor a pesar, que no hay cuerpo, será una ceremonia simbólica donde sus hermanos busquen que el alma de su hermano menor descanse en paz… este dia en le darán el ultimo a dios a su hermano menor…

- Chazz muerto no puede ser…

Comenzaron los rumores en todo el salón, mientras que los amigos de Jaden solo lo miraban, el chico estaba pálido, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y sus mejillas empapadas en lagrimas…

- CHAZZ NO ESTA MUERTO…ES MENTIRA… ES MENTIRA…NO ESTA MUERTO…¡¡¡NO LO ESTA!

- _Aniki _espera…

Jaden comenzó a correr y salio de la sala de proyecciones, mientras que sus amigos corrían tras el…

- No Chazz no esta muerto…mi amado Chazz no esta muerto…

Se repetía a si mismo, mientras corría y las lagrimas bajan rodando en sus mejillas, formando grandes caminos el chico se sentía desesperado, y como no estarlo si habia perdió al amor de su vida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Te sientes bien Príncipe?...-pregunto Andy mirando a Chazz el cual de pronto de habia puesto pálido y tenia una mano en el pecho…

- Ra no se, pero de pronto sentí una terrible sensación, como si algo oprimiera mi pecho…

- ¿Será algún mal presentimiento?..

- No estoy seguro pero…me preocupa…

Dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba al cielo, y las nubes dibujaban el rostro alegre de su castaño…bajo la mirada y rezaba en silencio por que Jaden estuviera bien…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto el castaño iba llegando a su lugar favorito de la academia, desde hacia mucho habia perdido a sus amigos, que lo seguían. Su tristeza lo llevo al único lugar donde podía encontrar paz…aquel sitio quedaba al orilla de un gran risco, se paro en la orilla y miro el majestuoso mar implacable, hermoso…

Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras continuaba llorando, maldecía en su mente aquel mar que se habia llevado a su amado Chazz con el…luego miro abajo del risco y observo las olas del mar chocando contra las rocas y contra las paredes del risco…

- Chazz…

Dijo en tono suave mientras continuaba mirando el chocar de las olas, como hipnotizado de pronto una idea cruzo por su mente…

- Voy contigo mi _koi_…

Pensó que si el mar le habia quitado a su ser amado, podría ser ese mismo mar quien podría devolvérselo… el castaño estaba destrozado emocional y espiritualmente desde hacia mucho, la vida ya no era igual desde que Chazz se fue, y ahora con su muerte dejo de tener sentido, así que lo único que podía hacer era lanzarse por ese risco, y quizás así estando en el cielo el y Chazz se reencontrarían otra vez y nada ni nadie los separaría nunca…

**CONTINUARA………………………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente aquí traemos la continuación de este fic esperamos que les haya gustado…

JADEN: Aunque ya me morí…

HOLLY: Bueno, eso no lo diré aunque si podrán saber que se llagaran una gran sorpresa

BASTION: Y se suponía que el muerto era Chazz, ahora resulta que Jaden será el fallecido…

JADEN: No me gusta la idea de ser cadáver…

CHAZZ: Ra si que eres impulsivo Yuki, en lugar de investigar bien las cosas vas y te mueres…

JADEN: Oigan ya no hablen de mi muerte…

HOLLY: Jajaja wueno mejor pasemos a contestar los reviews…

JADEN: Yo el muerto lo haré…agradecemos los reviews enviados por: **Seika Lerki, ****Ms. Fronkonsteen****Yuri Motto de Tao Jaden****, Alida, ****Lyry Ylonen Tomori****, Águila Fanel, Elly y ****Mikael Mudou**, arigato a todos por escribir…

SYRUS: Pasemos a los reviews…

**SEIKA LERKI:**

HOLLY: Hola que chica, me alegra encontrarte por aquí…

JADEN: Seika-chan ya me morí…

BASTION: No exageres que ni siquiera se sabe…

CHAZZ: Se recibió mi carta, aunque ahora que murió eso ya ni importa…

JADEN: Dioses ustedes si saben como deprimirme TT-TT

HOLLY: Wueno yo solo diré que sigan leyendo, ya que puede ser que haya muerto puede que no, así que no se adelanten…

JADEN: Wueno al menos tenga esperanza…

BASTION: Quedara paralítico si quedas vivo claro…-TT-TT para Jaden…-o vegetal…o en coma…o…

JADEN: Oye ya cállate que tendré pesadillas…

HOLLY: Wueno chica nos despedimos…

JADEN: Besos Seika-chan y rece por mi…

**MS. FRONKONSTEEN**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, me alegra encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

CHAZZ: Oye no le des ideas a Holly, que luego y me perjudica…

HOLLY: No te estreses Chazz, además su idea de que Andy-kun se enamorara de ti no se me habia ocurrido así que creo que lo usare…

CHAZZ: Ra no me gusta su mirada…

JADEN: Esa misma tenía cuando me mato…

BASTION; Si aun sigues con vida…

JADEN: Wueno en el fic…

HOLLY: Wueno la "muerte" de Chazz no la tomo tan bien, wueno como pedir que lo aceptara de por si el pobre castaño estaba deprimido…

CHAZZ: Tanto que murió…

HOLLY: Wueno eso aun no lo se pero lo sabremos en el próximo chap…wueno esperamos que nos sigas leyendo…

BASTION: Hasta el próximo chap…

**YURI MOTTO DE TAO JADEN**

HOLLY: ¿Hola chica que tal? Me alegra que te este gustando el fic…

CHAZZ: Wueno a mi no me ha hecho tanta gracia ser la pareja de Yuki, pero ahora que murió ya no importa…

JADEN: TT-TT

BASTION: Ya lo deprimiste si que eres cruel con ti koi Chazz…

CHAZZ: Calla vasallo

HOLLY: Arigato por admirarme me sonrisas…

BASTION; Hay que hacer club de fans de Holly xD

HOLLY: Jajaja nunca lo habia pensado, puede ser wueno ya veré…arigato chica y nos vemos hasta el próximo chap…

CHAZZ: Besos síguenos leyendo y manda reviews…

**ALIDA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que bueno que te guste mi fic, ya te agregue a mis contactos…

BASTION: Huy Chazz si se que se llagara una sorpresa cuando vuelva…si es que lo hace…

JADEN: Mi muerto…TT-TT

CHAZZ: Ni que fuera tan malo...-sin sadarle importancia…

BASTION: Como no eres tu el que murió…

CHAZZ: Para el mundo, mi familia y amigos si…

BASTION: No es igual…

HOLLY: Wueno pos eso lo sabrá en el próximo chap…

JADEN: Espero estar vivo para entonces…CIA…

**LYRY YLONEN TOMORI**

HOLLY: Hola que tal me alegra que este gustando el fic…

CHAZZ: Oye arigato, ¿aunque la fiesta siempre va aunque Jaden murió?...o-o

JADEN: Harán fiesta por mi muerte…oye eso si que es cruel…TT-TT

HOLLY: Wueno no exageren que un no he dicho que haya muerto…

BASTION: Analicemos callo desde un risco de no se cuantos metros, piedras filosas lo recibieron…pos yo digo que si esta muerto…

JADEN: Oye gracias por animarme…-sarcasmo…

BASTION: No hay de que…xD

HOLLY: Bueno ya nos despedimos esperamos que te haya gustado el chap…

JADEN: Besos…

**ÁGUILA FANEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, me alegra que te guste el fic

JADEN: Wueno me alegre con la carta, pero ahora me deprimo otra vez, que hasta me morí…

BASTION: Es que Jaden así es, se alegra se deprime, se alegra se deprime dioses…

CHAZZ: Bueno ahora que murió ya no pasara así…

JADEN: Dioses que buenos amigos tienen…

BASTION: Nani? Nosotros solo decimos la verdad XD

HOLLY: Me alegra que te guste la pareja, aunque la mía en lo personas es el Yami x Yugi que kawaii…-ojitos en forma corazón…

BASTION: Al menos el faraón no ta si no sonrojo a la visa XD

JADEN: Wueno ya nos despedimos esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

CHAZZ: Besos…

**ELLY:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal chica, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior…

JADEN: Esperamos que nos sigas leyendo…

BASTION: Y mas por que Jaden murió…

CHAZZ: Y eso si que es raro…

HOLLY: Wueno no diré que si a muerto o que no a muerto solo diré que sigas leyendo y en el próximo chap lo sabrás…

JADEN: Me acabare las uñas…

BASTION; Oye caer desde un risco tan alto debe doler...

JADEN: TT-TT

CHAZZ: No exageres Yuki…

HOLLY: Wueno chica esperamos que nos sigas leyendo…

CHAZZ: Deja reviews besos…

**MIKAEL MUDOU**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic…

CHAZZ: Y tranquilo no morías sin saber que pasa…

BASTION: Al menos ahora sabes que Jaden esta muerto…

JADEN: Ya deja de decir eso…

HOLLY: Seh y mas por que no es oficial…

BASTION; Entonces quedo en coma…

JADEN: TT-TT

BASTION: Paralitico…

JADEN: O.o…

BASTION: Cuadriplegico…

JADEN: Oye ya cállate tendré pesadillas…

HOLLY: Jajaja me alegra que te gustara mi versión de uno de los chap de GX es que si te fijas Chazz mucho piensa en Jaden, y eso me hizo volar la imaginación…

CHAZZ: Y eso es peligrosa…-créanme…

HOLLY: Yo solo vi ese chap por imágenes aunque hace poco lo vi en nick claro pero wueno aun así pos mi imaginación sigue volando…

JADEN: Wueno esperamos que sea para bien…

BASTION: Pos ya lo sabremos…

HOLLY: Wueno pos esperamos que nos sigan leyendo, donde se dirá la muerte o la no muerte de Jaden…

CHAZZ: Cuídate y no olvides de dejar reviews…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Wueno gente esperamos que el chap de esta semana les haya gustado…

JADEN: Mi morir…

HOLLY: Wueno lo sabrán en el próximo chap…

BASTION: Queda paralítico, en coma o…

JADEN: Ra ya te dije que no sigas TT-TT

CHAZZ: Ya ni que fuera para tanto Yuki…

HOLLY: Jajaja wueno gente esperamos sus reviews…

JADEN: Apoyen a que no me mate…

BASTION: Eso estaría bien…wueno hasta la próxima amigos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	5. Capitulo 5: Prefiero

"**FANTASÍA O REALIDAD"**

**CAPITULO 5: "PREFIERO"**

_Dedicado a** Koukin** muchos ánimos y nunca pierdas tu sonrisa!!!)_

_Ahora ya, pasado el tiempo, me he dado cuenta de quien soy...ahora ya no me arrepiento, y sigo dando lo mejor. Que estoy en un sueño ya, y no quiero despertar, prefiero pensar que todo sigue igual..._

_Prefiero vivir aquí, perdido en mi realidad, dejando pasar el tiempo...y amarnos hoy, y darte todo y que si me voy, volveré muy pronto para ver tu felicidad y beber tu energía._

_Ahora ya ha soplado el viento y mis pasos vuelven a sentir...ahora ya no me lamento cuando no tengo adónde ir..._

_Que estoy en un sueño ya y no quiero despertar, prefiero pensar que todo sigue igual...prefiero vivir aquí, perdido en mi realidad, dejando pasar el tiempo..._

_Y amarnos hoy y darte todo y que si me voy, volveré muy pronto para ver tu felicidad y beber tu energía..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los amigos de Jaden, lo buscaron por toda la isla y no habían logrado encontrarlo, se sentían desesperados ya que el castaño no estaba en el mejor estado, y con esos ánimos podría cometer cualquier locura…

- ¿Lograron encontrarlo?...-pregunto Syrus a sus amigos que se habían separado para buscar al castaño…

- _Lie_, no hay rastros de el…-dijo Alexis angustiada como los demás…

- Dioses donde puede estar…-dijo preocupado Syrus, mientras que sus ojos grises brillaban en preocupación, sentía que algo malo le pasaría a Jaden, si no lo encontraban…

- Sigamos buscando…-dijo, Bastion preocupado igual al resto…-no paremos hasta encontrarlo…

Otra vez los amigos se separaron y nuevamente la búsqueda inicio, sabían que tenían que encontrarlo, antes que cometiera cualquier locura…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en el risco donde estaba el castaño, el seguía mirando el chocar de las olas, la figura de Chazz se reflejaba en el mar, su mente ya no razonaba como debía, la tristeza y la impotencia lo inundaba, tomo valor y salto del risco…

Cerro sus ojos esperando en cualquier momento chocar contra el mar y las rocas, pero eso nunca ocurrió, ya que un jalón en su brazo lo hizo reaccionar…abrió sus ojos de una sola vez se sorprendió al ver que una persona lo tenia sostenido de su mano, habia llegado segundos después que el chico salto, a tiempo para evitar que cayera…

- No te sueltes _baka_…-el joven estaba enojado, por la estupidez que quería cometer el castaño…

- Suéltame Zane-san…-el castaño reconoció la voz, aunque el peliazul no estaban dispuesto a soltarlo…

- Por supuesto que no…si te sueltas te matare _baka_…-le dijo el mayor, Zane estaba completamente furioso y decidido a no dejar que el chico cayera…

Comenzó a jalar la mano de Jaden y el chico poco a poco fue subiendo, a pesar de los reclamos del castaño ya que el quería que el mayor lo soltara, pero este lo tenia tan bien agarrado, que primero se caía el; antes de soltar al castaño…por fin logro que el chico estuviera a salvo en tierra firme…

Jaden tenía la mirada baja y sollozaba, cuando de pronto Zane lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y sin esperar respuesta o reacción, le dio un fuerte golpe directo al rostro; el castaño retrocedió por el impulso y un hilo de sangre bajo por su barbilla. Zane estaba tan furioso que no pudo contenerse, sabia de la noticia de la muerte de Chazz, pero esa no era suficiente excusa como para que alguien atente con algo tan sagrado como es la vida…

- Escúchame _baka-_Lo tomo otra vez del cuello de su camisa e hizo que el castaño lo viera a los ojos, los ojos del mayor quemaban en furia…-si vuelves a intentar algo tan estupido como esto, juro que si no mueres voy hacer yo el que te mate a golpes me escuchaste?...

Levanto su puño dispuesto a golpearlo otra vez, pero en ese mismo instante llegaron los amigos del chico, todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Zane, ya que el rara vez recurría a la violencia o golpeaba a alguien, era serio pero nunca mostraba enojo o furia como en aquel instante…

- Mas les vale a ustedes cuidar bien a este _baka_…-les dijo el peliazul lanzándoles a Jaden, Bastion y Chumley lo sostuvieron para evitar que cayera…-ya que este idiota intento quitarse la vida…-todos abrieron sus ojos en impresión esa declaración no se la esperaban…-así que vigílenlo bien, y es mejor que lo lleven a enfermería para que le den un calmante y evite que comenta otra estupidez como esta…

El mayor se dio media vuelta y su gabardina voló al aire al marcharse, estaba muy enojado, los chicos lo sabían así que ninguno dijo nada, ni pidieron mas detalles de lo ocurrido, era mejor hacer lo que Zane dijo y llevar al chico con la enfermera de la academia…

- _Aniki_…

Syrus miraba al chico, el castaño no habia dicho palabra, ni se habia defendido de lo que Zane le dijo, solo tenia la mirada baja mientras que sus cabellos castaños cubrían sus ojos y gruesos caminos de lagrimas caían rodando por sus mejillas…

Bastion y Chumley lo ayudaron a caminar y todos se retiraron de aquel lugar especial, para el chico que casi se convirtió en su tumba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Andy habia llevado a la enfermería a Chazz, ya que el dolor en su pecho se hizo muy fuerte he insoportable…

- Hai, no se que fue lo que paso…-dijo Chazz acostado en al camilla, tenia una mano en su frente y su rostro aun estaba algo pálido…

- Al menos el dolor disminuyó, eso es bueno…-dijo Andy tomando una de las manos de Chazz para reconfortarlo…

- Lamento el haberte preocupado…

Se excuso Chazz, mientras apretaba la mano de Andy, ese chico siempre se preocupaba por el sin razón y el pelinegro estaba agradecido de haber encontrado en tan poco tiempo, a un amigo tan bueno como lo era Andy…

- No es nada, para eso estamos los amigos…-le sonrió Andy, mientras subía un poco la manta de Chazz para cubrirlo mejor…-ahora es mejor que descanses iré a traerte algo de comer…

Chazz se recostó en la camilla y cerro sus ojos pero no dormía solo descansaba un poco la vista, su rostro notaba preocupación, intrigado de lo que sintió, estaba seguro que no era algo en su salud, si no mas bien como dijo Andy un mal presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, o habia pasado…

Abrió sus ojos y miro por una ventana que estaba en la clínica donde estaba y observo el hermoso paisaje tropical que se pintaba a fuera, rogaba en silencio de que su amor pudiera contemplarlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de varias horas de estar en enfermería el castaño salio del lugar acompañado de sus amigos, lo habían sedado mucho ya que habia estado llorando, estaba muy alterado, aunque no habia dicho palabra, en todo aquel rato…

- Dioses Jaden, nos diste un gran susto…-dijo Bastion mientras ponía al chico en su cama ayudado de Chumley…

- No nos vuelvas a asustar de esa forma…-le reclamo el chico Koala (como era llamado Chumley en la academia)

- Aniki nos asustaste mucho…-Syrus se acerco al chico, y se agacho hasta juntar sus ojos con los del castaño, el peliceleste pudo ver la tristeza que sentía su amigo…-aniki…-lo abrazo con ternura, muchas veces antes Jaden, lo habia reconfortado de una forma similar, hoy era turno de Syrus de regresar ese favor…

- _Gomen nasai_…-dijo el castaño en tono suave, se sentía muy deprimido y triste…

- No te preocupes Jaden, al menos no ocurrió nada grave…

- Jaden-kun…se que estas triste pero no dejes que esa tristeza domine tus pensamientos…-le dijo la única chica del grupo…-recuerda que hay muchas personas que se pondrían triste si te vas…-Alexis tomo una de las manos de Jaden…-nunca lo olvides…-levanto su libre mano y limpio las lagrimas con suavidad al chico…

- Dioses…snif…-el castaño comenzó a llorar Alexis solo se acerco a el y lo abrazo con ternura para reconfortarlo, mientras veía con ojos tristes a sus amigos, ya que si el chico seguía así sin entrar en razón se podría morir de tristeza…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana habia pasado desde aquel incidente, en la academia del norte todo marchaba normalmente, al menos hasta el momento, ya que cuando una noticia que Chazz ya se imaginaba fuera confirmada, las cosas estarían por cambiar…

- Santo Amón…-dijo Andy al ver el periódico que una vez al mes llegaba a la academia…

- ¿Que sucede?-Chazz se acerco a mirar por que Andy, estaba tan sorprendido, al ver la imagen y luego leer el encabezado se dio cuenta el por que su amigo se habia puesto algo pálido…-Ra no…

Dijo suavemente mientras los ojos del pelinegro se abrían en impresión, quizás ya se imaginaba que sus hermanos tomarían esa decisión, pero nunca se imagino que fuera tan pronto…

- Dioses…-casi perdió el equilibrio, esa noticia le callo como balde de agua fría al pelinegro…

- ¿Estas bien?-Andy se preocupo al verlo tan pálido…

- Hai…

Dijo mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a leer la noticia, que tenia como encabezado…"El ultimo adiós de Chazz Princeton",estaba en primera plana y una en foto grande el féretro, donde trasportaron las pertenencias de Chazz, para darle su ultimo a dios al chico, ya que su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado…

- Dioses, sabía que esto pasaría pero…pero…aun no estaban preparado para leerlo…

Dijo Chazz mientras sus manos temblaban, y dejaba caer el periódico al piso y se sujetaba su cabeza, estaba muy impresionado por la noticia…Andy lo noto y lo tomo de sus manos para darle valor, sabia que el golpe de saber que sus familiares habían decidido darle sepultura a pesar de no encontrar cuerpo, habia sido muy grande para el chico…

- ¿Andy ahora que voy hacer?...-el rubio lo abrazo con ternura y Chazz acepto aquel abrazo, estaba muy conmocionado…-ahora todos creen que estoy muerto…nadie me espera en casa…se olvidaran de mi…Jaden…se olvidara de mi…-no eran sus hermanos quienes le preocupaban que se olvidaran de el, era mas bien aquel chico de cabello castaño quien no quería que lo olvidara…-

- Chazz sabes que eso no es verdad…-le dijo Andy en todo comprensivo…

- Yo ni siquiera se si el me ama también, quizás solo me estoy haciendo falsas ilusiones y el ya se consiguió a alguien mejor… -dijo el pelinegro con tristeza…-alguien mas divertido, mas atractivo, mas inteligente, mas ingenioso…-sus ojos brillaban, no tardaría mucho en derramar lagrimas…

- Si el te ama, no creo que te olvide tan fácilmente…además no creo que logre encontrar a alguien mejor que tu…-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?...-pregunto Chazz con tristeza…

- Por que estoy seguro que en la academia de duelos y en el mundo, no hay alguien más atractivo, mas divertido, más inteligente, más ingenioso que tu…-Chazz se separo del abrazo y miro al chico a los ojos…

- Arigato Andy…-le dijo Chazz con un poco mas de animo…

- No te preocupes lo que quiero es verte sonreír como siempre, no pierdas el animo, y si lo amas no debes de pensar negativamente, piensa que el te estará esperando, aun si piensa que estas muerto te esperara siempre…

- ¿Andy y si no es así?

- Entonces es por que el no te ama, y Ra sabe lo que hace…

- ¿Tu haz amado antes a alguien Andy?...-el rubio se sonrojo mucho al escuchar esa pregunta…-¿Andy?

- Si ame una vez…-dijo el chico mientras miraba al cielo…

- ¿Y que paso?...

- Esa persona nunca supo de mis sentimientos…

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste?

- Esa persona estaba enamorada de otra persona…-dijo el chico dejando de ver el cielo y mirando al pelinegro a los ojos…-y yo respeto mucho eso, si la persona que amo es feliz con alguien que no sea yo, yo también seré feliz…-le sonrió…-me conformo con ver su sonrisa y escuchar su voz alegre y llena de ilusión…

- A entiendo…aunque esa chica es una tonta, si no se da cuenta que tiene a un chico tan atractivo como tu tras ella…-le dijo el pelinegro pensando que se trataba de una chica…

- Quizás, pero es que no sabe nada de lo que siento, y creo que es mejor así…-el no lo desmintió…-además pronto se marchara…

- ¿Se va a graduar?

- Digamos que si…-la sonrisa no se apartaba del rostro de Andy…

- Lo siento mucho…

- No te preocupes, al menos tengo la satisfacción de haber amado…-se levanto de su lugar, ya que ambos por la conmoción de Chazz se habían sentado en una de las bancas cercanas…-será mejor apresurarnos y hacer fila para el almuerzo tu sabes como se llena a estas horas…-el rubio no espero respuesta y solo tomo de la mano a Chazz mientras ambos corrían rumbo al comedor…-me conformo también con sentir su calor, ver sus hermosos ojos y ese atrayente rostro…-pensó en privado mirando a Chazz…-quizás nunca sepas lo que siento por ti, pero a pesar de eso y aunque te marches muy pronto…recuerda que no importa donde estés, yo compartiré tu felicidad, por que a pesar que nunca te enteres de este amor…mi amado Chazz…mi corazón se va contigo…-sin querer Chazz miro al chico y le sonrió, Andy se sonrojo un poco y miro al frente, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la academia, Jaden hacia unas horas habia salido de enfermería, luego que le inyectaran un fuerte calmante, ya que a pesar de haber pasado una semana de la supuesta muerte de Chazz el castaño aun no se resignaba, no podía dormir y la tristeza siempre me lo atormentaba…pero gracias al calmante de ahora dormía en su cama, Syrus y Chumley velaban su sueño, estaban muy preocupados por su amigo, nunca lo pensaron capaz de intentar cometer semejante acto de cobardía, pensaban que era fuerte pero se dieron cuenta que no lo era tanto, quizás para los duelos lo era, pero para lo emocional no…y eso los preocupaba, saber que pasaría cuando ellos no estuvieran cuidándolo, intentaría cometer algo similar…esa idea los estaba atormentando…

A la mañana siguiente…dos ojos grises se abrieron lentamente, habia dormido muy incomodo velando el sueño de Jaden, como noches anteriores lo habia hecho, ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar a ello… se tallo la vista y luego se coloco sus lentes, queriendo ver al frente la imagen del chico…aunque sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que dieron al no verlo en su cama, pero justo cuando iba a salir a buscarlo lo miro…estaba en la habitación contemplando el paisaje que se dibujaba en la ventana…

- Jaden¿desde cuando te despiertas, sin que yo lo haga?…-Syrus se sorprendió verlo levantado, ya que por lo general era el quien se encargaba en despertarlo…

- Quise contemplar el amanecer…-dijo el castaño sin dejar ver por la ventana que tenia de vista el mar y a esas horas el sol pintaba un hermoso naranja en el agua…pasaban de las 6 de la mañana el sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte…-no te parece hermoso Syrus?...-le dijo el chico a su amigo que contemplaba el paisaje junto al castaño…

- Lo es…-le dijo Syrus sonriendo…

- Sabes estuve meditando todo lo que ha pasado…-Syrus dejo de ver el paisaje para ver al chico…- mi corazón siente que Chazz no ha muerto…-el peliceleste se sorprendió…-algo en mi interior me dice que el esta vivo, en algún lugar…esta vivo, lo se…lo siento…

- En las noticias dijeron que no lo estaba, tu mismo viste como le dieron sepultura…-le dijo Syrus en tono triste, tenía que hacer que su amigo cayera en la realidad…

- Lo se pero…tu mismo escuchaste que no hubo cuerpo, solo enterraron sus pertenencias, no a el…así que con eso aun hay esperanza que aparezca con vida…-Jaden puso una mano en su pecho…-aun puedo sentir su presencia…-cerro sus ojos…-y sentir su aroma…Chazz no a muerto Syrus… estoy seguro que tarde o temprano aparecerá en las puertas de la academia…esto seguro de ello…

- Ojala y tengas razón aniki…-Syrus puso una mano en el hombro del castaño…-ojala la tengas…

Mientras tanto Chumley observaba la escena habia despertarlo hacia unos minutos, habia escuchado la conversación no quiso interrumpir a los chicos así que simplemente meditaba en silencio las palabras de Jaden, las cuales se escucharon con tanta ilusión, rogaba por que el chico tuviera razón y que Chazz apareciera, ya que solo el podría hacer que su amigo sonriera otra vez, si no lo hacia, estaba seguro que ese seria un gran golpe para su amigo, y podría obligar a Jaden a cometer otra locura como lo hizo antes, y quizás esta vez no estaría Zane ni nadie para evitarlo…

**CONTINUARA……………………………………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Wueno gente así concluye el chap de esta semana…

YAMI: Lastima Jaden no murió…

YUGI¿Yami?...-con mirada seria…

MARIK: Oye déjalo, al fin que el faraón dice algo coherente...

BAKURA: Y los reemplazos siguen dominando…

JADEN: Bakura-sama no lo vea desde ese punto de vista…

BAKURA: Oye niño no te entrometas en las conversación de los adultos…

HOLLY: Esperamos que el chap les haya gustado…

JADEN: A mi no me gusto que Zane-san me golpeara…

YAMI: Yo lo apoyo, solo así te hizo recapacitar…

JADEN: O.o…

MARIK: Oye enano y abusado que ese Andy, te quiere quitar a Bakura 2 (Entiéndase por Chazz)-sape de Bakura…-Oye?...

BAKURA: Nada de sobre nombres que no ves que realzas el nombre de ese sujeto…

CHAZZ: Ya quisieras…

BAKURA: Baka…

HOLLY: Ya tranquilos, mejor pasemos a agradecer los reviews….

JADEN: Yo lo hago por que no morí…

HOLLY: Ta bien, te damos ese honor…

JADEN: Wueno agradecemos los comentarios enviados por Seika **Lerki, ****Lyry Ylonen Tomori****, Mikael Mudou, Yuri Motto de Tao Judai, ****Ms. Fronkonsteen****, Águila Fanel, Alida, Koukin, Elly, Hanna Tao y ****Hiwatari YoKo**, arigato a todos lo que han escrito…

HOLLY: Y queremos darle muchos ánimos a nuestro amigo Koukin, el cual tubo la desgracia de ser asaltado, así que chico muchos ánimos…

SYRUS: Recuerda que yo soy contigo Kou-chan…

HOLLY: Espero que ya estés mucho mejor emocionalmente chico, ánimos y no te rindas…

BASTION; Y con mucho gusto te mandamos a Syrus…-encarcelando a Zane para que no se queje…

SYRUS: Voy a cuidarte y a velar por ti Kou-chan…

HOLLY: Wueno chico muchos ánimos!!!

JADEN; Suerte, agradecemos a todos los que escribieron, lamentamos no contestar los reviews, es que Holly-san esta enfermita pero el próximo chap los contestamos…

HOLLY: Ando afónica, me ha pegado muy fuerte la gripa pero wueno…sigan mandando sus comentarios, y muchos ánimos Koukin-kun este chap te lo dedicamos, esperamos que te animes mucho al leerlo…

SYRUS: Yo lo cuidare hasta que mejore…-con una maleta y yéndose con Koukin…

JADEN; Manden sus comentarios…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	6. Capitulo 6: Allí Estaré

"**FANTASÍA O REALIDAD"**

**CAPITULO 6: "ALLÍ ESTARÉ"**

_Escucha la ciudad, y siente su respiración, a fuera una verdad te espera junto a la estación...Un viaje diferente, que sólo tu conocerás, volar sin despegar... ¡que bueno si no hiciera tanto mal!_

_  
No pienses que me iré, no pienses que te dejaré Tirado en cualquier parte, vencido, si saber que hacer¡oh no!.. _

_Yo allí estaré, allí estaré para darte confianza, allí estaré, allí estaré, para gritar si te hace falta..._

_Escucha la ciudad, y siente su respiración Afuera la verdad de un nuevo día nace hoy… Y nace una ilusión, y nacen cosas que te harán brillar, y si algún día tu voz se pierde, y no la puedes encontrar, no pienses que me iré, no pienses que te dejaré; viviendo encontraras la ayuda que te hará vencer, y yo..._

_  
Yo allí estaré, allí estaré para darte confianza, allí estaré, allí estaré, para gritar si te hace falta..._

_  
Una vida presa en una cárcel de miradas y si te faltan fuerzas, o si la vida te rechaza, yo..._

_  
Yo allí estaré, allí estaré para darte confianza allí estaré, allí estaré para gritar si te hace falta..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días siguientes habían trascurrido muy rápidamente y a tan solo dos días para el barco por fin arribara en aquella pequeña escuela olvida por Ra, los ánimos se ponían cada vez mas candentes y la tristeza se sentía en el aire, no solo de parte de los compañeros de Chazz si no también de el mismo, quizás en parte su corazón saltaba de alegría en su pecho, por saber que regresaría a su hogar "La academia de duelo" pero también su corazón se acongojaba, al saber que dejaría atrás a tan buenas personas en especial aquel chico que habia sido su "salvador" y se habia convertido en su mejor amigo…

El tema del regreso de Chazz se tocaba poco por todos, aunque con la mirada que cada uno tenia se sabia la respuesta y el dolor que sentían ante la eminente partida del pelinegro, antes no les preocupaba su partida, ya que aquel dia en que los barcos arribaran se veía tan distante y ahora estaba tan cerca, que en parte muchos rogaban por que ese dia se retrazara una eternidad, aunque Ra era sordo a sus suplicas ya que el tiempo parecía transcurrir mas rápido que de costumbre…

- _Chazz Princeton se le solita que se presente en la oficina del Rector Fisher_ (N/A: Es el mismo _Ichinose_ soloque _Fisher_ es como la versión americana le pusieron de nombre al personaje)-se le escucho nombrar en las bocinas de la escuela…

- Hai…-el pelinegro se levanto de su asiento mientras que todos sus compañeros lo seguían con la mirada, Andy no era la excepción…

- Ra para que lo querrá…-pensó el rubio al ver a su amigo marcharse…

Chazz caminaba tranquilamente por aquellos pasillos que ahora le eran tan conocidos y familiares como si tuviera muchos años de estar en la escuela, en verdad aquel lugar se habia convertido en su segundo hogar… llego a la oficina del rector aquel hombre amable que le habia dado la bienvenida el primer dia que llego…toco la puerta antes de entrar, al escuchar un "Pasa" giro la perilla y entro, haciendo reverencia al hombre tras el escritorio…

- Siéntate…-le dijo el hombre sin demoras, Chazz siempre era en extremo educado, dejaba notar de la buena familia a la que pertenecía…

- Llamo usted Rector Fisher-sama…

También en el modo de hablar se le notaba la educación y respeto que se le habia enseñado durante tantos años al chico, era muy diferente a los demás estudiantes que ni siquiera le decían "Sama" al rector, siempre era "Viejo" o "Calvo"…se alboroto la cabeza… como comparar a sus demás alumnos que apenas tenían para pagar su educación, con ese chico que tenia suficiente dinero como para comprar la isla entera.

- Dentro de dos días dejas la academia del norte "Príncipe-san"…-Chazz ya estaba acostumbrado que todos sin excepción lo llamaran así, por ello no le molesto…

- Así es y en verdad agradezco la hospitalidad y los cuidados que ustedes me han dado, a pesar de que yo era un extraño cuando llegue a este lugar…-el chico sonría se notaba la gratitud que quería demostrar…

- Tú te lo haz ganado, haz derrocado al mejor duelista de la academia en poco tiempo y eso me alegra…

- ¿_Nani_?...-eso sorprendió a Chazz

- El "Zar" nunca me simpatizo…-le dijo sonriendo…Chazz solo levanto una ceja analizando lo que el rector fuera a decirle…-pero esa no es la razón por la que te llame hoy…-se levanto de su silla y encaro al chico, puso sus manos tras su espalda mientras veía a Chazz…

- Dígame Rector-Chazz supo que debía de ser importante para que el rector fuera tan solemne…

- Quiero que me hagas un último favor antes que dejes esta academia para siempre…-el rector se cruzo de brazos mientras que apoyaba su cuerpo en el escritorio…

- El que quiera, le debo tanto a usted y la escuela que haré lo que me pida…

- Eso quería escuchar…-sonrió con algo de complicidad…-quiero que representes a nuestra escuela en las finales extraescolares…

A Chazz le sorprendió esa preposición nunca se la espero, habia escuchado de esas finales pero siempre pensó que seria Andy el que iría a representar a su escuela no el, ya que estaba próximo a marcharse…

- Bueno yo…-no sabia que responder…

- Dijiste que podría pedirte lo que quisiera, cumple tu palabra…-le dijo el rector mirando al chico dudar su respuesta…-además tu aun eres el mejor duelista de la academia, no por nada eres el "Príncipe" y por lo mismo quiero que nos representes, y curiosamente las extraescolares será, unos días luego de que vengan los barcos, así que nos quedara muy bien para que tu tengas el ultimo duelo llevando el uniforme de nuestra academia…

- ¿Pero Andy?...

- Andy es un excelente duelista y será un buen sucesor tuyo, pero necesito que tu participes en esas finales y que dejes tu legado en esta academia, Andy podrá representarnos el próximo año…-El rector aun vio duda en el rostro de Chazz…-_onegai_ Príncipe-san si no te necesitara para esa competencia no te lo pediría…

- Ra…-Chazz sabia que no podría negarse, seria una descortesía de su parte hacerlo, además parecería un mal agradecido negarse con la persona que le habia dado tanto sin esperar nada a cambio…-esta bien acepto…-no tenia mas opción se lo debía al rector…

- _Sugoi_…-al rector le brillaban los ojitos de emoción…

- ¿Y contra quien será el duelo...?

- Príncipe siento hacerte esto pero…nuestra escuela se batirá en las finales contra la academia de duelos…

Balde de agua fría para Chazz, tendría que luchar en contra de su alma mater, no podría creerlo abrió sus ojos en impresión negando en ademán, se negaba a tener un duelo contra su hogar…

- Lo prometiste Chazz-kun…-sobraban las palabras, el rector leyó cada palabra en los gestos de Chazz…

- Lo se¿pero no se da cuenta de lo que me esta pidiendo?, que pelee en contra de mi hogar de la escuela a donde he estado durante tantos meses…

- Si estoy conciente de ello, pero también se que solo tu podrás darnos orgullo que esta escuela olvidada merece, es la primera vez en mas de 50 años que llegamos a las finales y mucho mas contra una escuela de tan alto prestigio como lo es la academia de duelos. Estamos muy emocionados pero a la vez sabemos que nuestros duelistas, no están a la altura de los duelistas de esa academia…solo alguien que ha estado ahí, que ha estudiado sus estrategias, sus cartas, sus métodos de duelo, podrá traernos una victoria…

- Eso seria trampa, seria traicionar a mi escuela…

- No te pido que hagas eso, ni siquiera te pido que me digas cuales son las estrategias, utilizarte como espía o cosa parecida, solo te pido que luches a nuestro lado, sabes cuales son las estrategias que usan, podrás crear una ideal para combatirla será también un reto para ti, ya que pelearas contra tu alma mater se que no te confiaras. Además seguramente ellos no se atendrán a usar las mismas estrategias que tu conoces seguramente usaran otras mejores y por eso mismo necesitamos que tu combatas, ya que solo tu sabrás como enfrentar un reto tan grande como este…

- ¿Y contra que duelista luchare?

- Es regla de la competencia no revelar el nombre del duelista, hasta el dia de la competencia, así que no lo se quien podrá ser, podría ser un estudiante de cualquiera de los 3 años de la academia. De lo que si estamos seguros es que será el mejor, quien los represente…-¿Mejor duelista?...eso acortaba muy poco las posibilidades, podría ser Zane, Alexis o el… Jaden Yuki… ¿podría ser el?... ¿podría?...

- Acepto… haré todo lo que pueda, por darle el prestigio que esta academia se merece…

El rector sonrió, habia logrado lo que quería, a pesar de la duda que aun se notaba en los ojos de Chazz, sabia que el chico se esforzaría, a pesar de luchar contra su escuela, sabia que por eso mismo seria un gran reto para el, y se esforzaría al máximo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la academia las finales extraescolares era la noticia del dia, aunque los estudiantes estaban muy confiados de lograr el triunfo para su escuela, ya que lucharían contra una escuela novata, la cual seria el primer torneo que lograba llegar tan lejos, así que por ser novata merecía ser despreciada…muchos ni siquiera sabían de su existencia…

- ¿La academia del norte, que clase de nombre idiota es ese, para una escuela?…-dijo uno de los estudiantes, más presuntuosos de los chicos de tercer año de obelisco…

- No se confíen, quizás sea una escuela novata pero tiene muy buenos duelistas, si no fuera así no habría derrocado a las demás para llegar a las finales…

Hablo la voz de la experiencia Zane Truesdale, quizás era el mejor duelista en toda la academia, pero no dejaba que ese honor se le subiera a la cabeza, habia llegado tan alto por una razón, nunca subestimar a su adversario ya que hasta el duelista que parecía mas débil, podía tener estrategias mucho mejores que el duelista mas fuerte… Zane ya lo habia confirmado con Jaden…

- Si tu lo dices Zane-san…-aunque sus demás compañeros tenían opiniones muy diferentes a las del "_Kaiser_"…

-…..- el chico no dijo nada y solo continuo con su camino ya que el, junto con otro estudiante habían sido citados a la oficina del rector para tratar quien se iría a la final…

- **_Ohayou gozaimasu_- dijo Zane al abrir la puerta y ver al otro muchacho sentado frente al escritorio del rector…**

**- Zane-kun pasa…-le dijo aquel hombre amable ofreciéndole asiento al chico…**

**- Me imagine, que tu serias el otro duelista elegido…-le dijo al castaño que tenía la mirada baja. Desde el incidente en el risco no tenía el valor de ver al _Kaiser _a los ojos…**

**- Bueno chicos, como sabrán los he citado aquí por que las finales extraescolares están muy cerca y necesitamos a un duelista que nos represente, como ustedes son los dos mejores duelistas deseo que uno de los dos sea el que nos traiga otro triunfo a casa…el año pasado Zane nos lleno de orgullo al traernos otro trofeo a nuestros estantes y quiero saber si este año quiere traernos ese triunfo una vez mas…**

**- Señor rector con todo respeto, yo preferiría que fuera Jaden el que nos representara. Será un gran reto para el, además así podría demostrarle al mundo que buen duelista y seguidor de Yugi-sama es…**

**- ¿Jaden-kun tu que dices?...**

**Pregunto el rector ya que pasar que el chico seguía siendo el mejor, luego de la partida y muerte de Chazz, su rendimiento habia bajado mucho, no sabia si el seria una buena opción para representarlos, pero le daría su oportunidad, no lo despreciaría ya que después de todo el seguía siendo el mejor de primer año…**

**- Bueno yo…-aunque Jaden no estaba de ánimos para ninguna competencia…**

- Jaden esta es una gran oportunidad, para que les demuestres a todos que Slifer hay buenos estudiantes y no son todos unos idiotas buenos para nada, como los obeliscos o los Ra piensan…

Jaden no respondía, no quería participar en esa competencia pero también, habia tomado la misión de poner siempre en alto el nombre de Slifer en honor a Yugi, ya que fue esa la primera carta de dios egipcio que el rey del juego habia ganado, por eso y mas a ese dormitorio le tenia tanto cariño…

- Ja! Eres como todos piensan que es Slifer…un grupo de perdedores buenos para nada…rector iré yo… sabe el doctor Crowler tiene razón Slifer debería desaparecer de la academia, no necesitamos a estudiantes tan mediocres como este niño en nuestro campus…-el rector no contesto, sentía que Zane estaba siendo demasiado duro con el castaño…

- Iré...-ambos lo miraron…-iré yo seré el que represente a la academia en las finales, les aseguro por mi vida que voy a dar lo mejor de mi y que haré hasta lo imposible por traer ese trofeo a nuestra escuela…-Zane sonrió para si mismo habia logrado lo que quería…

- Ese es el espíritu de un duelista y no de un perdedor como te estabas dejando ver…-Zane le dio un golpe en su espalda para animarlo…-Yugi-sama estaría orgulloso…y Chazz también…-al escuchar el nombre de las dos personas que mas apreciaba, lo animo aun mas y tomo el valor afirmando su decisión…

- Bien entonces queda dicho Jaden Yuki, tu serás el que nos representante en las finales contra la "Academia del Norte"…muy buena suerte muchacho…-el rector estrecho la mano del castaño…

- No lo voy a decepcionar…

Ambas escuelas ya tenían a sus representantes que sorpresa se llevaría cada uno al descubrir a quien habia elegido cada rector y el destino para el duelo que marcaría sus vidas para siempre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El dia en que arribaron los barcos por fin llego, para muchos era motivo de lagrimas y tristezas por que Chazz Princeton, no volvería a pisar las aulas de la escuela nunca mas, aunque también era motivo de orgullo que un duelista de su categoría los representara en las finales. Confiaban en el y sin importar cual fuera el resultado lo iban a apoyar bastaba con que el se despidiera dando el mejor duelo de su vida, era mas que suficiente para estar alegres…

- ¿Están todos listos?...-todos los estudiantes habían sido invitados a presenciar el duelo y Andy no era la excepción el rubio estaba dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo los últimos días que pasaría alado de su amado pelinegro…-entonces en marcha…

El sonido del barco se escucho resonar por el puerto, los estudiantes estaban en cubierta despidiéndose de la isla que dejaban vacía y se embarcaban al mejor duelo de su vida…

- Al fin Jaden… al fin mi amor… al fin te voy a ver…al fin voy a poder abrazarte…besarte, sentir tu calor…al fin…al fin…

Ese solo pensamiento era el que tenia a Chazz mas emocionado, esperaba con ansias arribar a puerto y llegar a la isla que era su hogar y darle la sorpresa a todos de que estaba con vida¿Qué pasaría cuando llegara a su destino?...esa respuesta estaba muy pronta a descubrirse, por que el puerto de la academia de duelos estaba a tan solo a dos días en barco, así que el regreso a la vida de Chazz Princeton estaba muy cerca…

Nadie de los que lo conocían se lo esperaban, para todos iba hacer una maravillosa sorpresa verlo con vida y mas para el castaño, que a pesar de que todos lo creían muerto, el lo esperaba con ansias en la isla, que un dia Chazz habia dejado atrás y ahora estaba por volver a vivir aventuras en ese lugar…en el lugar que habia llamado hogar…

**CONTINUARA………………………………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa esperamos que el último chap del año les haya gustado…

YAMI: Vaya se acercan reencuentros…

HOLLY: Hai, hai quise hacerlo así para darle emoción¿Qué tal? Jaden y Chazz se batirán a duelo y ni siquiera saben…

BAKURA: Seguramente perderá

CHAZZ: Y tú sabes mucho de perder cierto, momia?

BAKURA: Respeta a tus mayores mocoso…

HOLLY: Chicos, chicos tranquilitos, wueno también les queremos desear una Feliz Navidad…

JADEN: Y un año nuevo lleno de logros y triunfos

CHAZZ: Y que nos sigan leyendo…

HOLLY: Eso sin dudarlo, esperamos que les siga gustando el fic…

JADEN: Agradecemos los reviews enviados por: **Mikael Mudou****, Águila Fanel, Seika Lerki, Alida, ****Lyry Ylonen Tomori**** y Koukin** muchas gracias a todos por leernos…

**MIKAEL MUDOU:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior…

YAMI: Y no lo mato…

JADEN: Tuve suerte, solo era para darle emoción, que habrían hecho sin mi?

YAMI: Estaríamos mejor?

HOLLY: Yamito no seas malo…arigato por tus buenos deseos pos ya estoy completamente recuperada, así que continuamos dando lata xD, y wueno como este será el ultimo chap del año, te deseamos que pases una "Feliz Navidad" y un excelente año nuevo…

JADEN: Muchas bendiciones de Ra para ti y tu familia…

HOLLY: Esperamos que el próximo año cuando regresemos, nos sigas leyendo…

JADEN: Te esperamos por aquí otra vez…

**ÁGUILA FANEL:**

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Me alegra que nos sigas leyendo chica…

JADEN: Por suerte me salve de estar medio moribundo, o de verdad muerto…

YAMI: Lastima…

HOLLY: Wueno quizás Andy, se quede solito solo con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien algún dia…

CHAZZ: Pobre amigo, hay le regalarle en navidad a un chico lindo en regalo xD

HOLLY: Hai y hablando de navidad, deseamos que este navidad te la pases muy bien y que el niño Jesús llene de bendiciones tu hogar…

YAMI: Y que el nuevo año, sea lleno de logros, y metas alcanzadas…

JADEN: Ojala que nos continúes leyendo…

CHAZZ: Muchos besos…

**SEIKA LERKI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, que bueno encontrarlas por aquí…

JADEN: La verdad que si me golpeo duro, casi me deja sin mandíbula

ZANE: Exagerado…

CHAZZ: Era eso o morir…

JADEN: Ta bien me quedo con eso…

HOLLY: Wueno el reencuentro esta muy cerca entre Jaden y Chazz así que tu castaño pronto dejara de estar triste…

JADEN: Wueno pero para el fic, Seika-chan y como este será el ultimo chap del año, aprovechamos para desearle una muy feliz navidad…

MARIK: Y que invites a la cena el gran pavo que vas hacer…

YAMI: Y tu como sabes eso?

MARIK: Lo se, o si aun no sabia que cocinar, pos ya tiene una opción xD

JADEN: Y un año nuevo lleno de logros y triunfos…

MARIK: Y que también invites a la cena de fin de año…

YAMI: Si que eres una peste…

HOLLY: Wueno chicas arigato por el RR, y esperamos que este chap les haya gustado…

JADEN: Besos y esperamos encontrarla por aquí otra vez…

**ALIDA:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal?...me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior…

JADEN: Lo que mas le gusto es que no morí, arigato!!

YAMI: Lastima…

BAKURA: Wueno por que no matan también a este…-señalando a Chazz

HOLLY: Lie!! Chazz-kun se reencontrara con Jaden

BAKURA: Lastima…

HOLLY: Jejeje…wueno chica yo ya toy completamente bien, espero que tú también te hayas recuperado de tu gripa mucha suerte…

JADEN: Y no nos podemos ir sin desearle una feliz navidad, y un muy bueno año nuevo, ya que este será el último chap de este año en que nos veamos…

CHAZZ: aunque esperamos el próximo año verte por aquí, que nos sigas leyendo y que sigas animándonos, lo necesitamos…

HOLLY: Wueno chica nos despedimos…

JADEN: Mejórese pronto…

**LYRY YLONEN TOMORI:**

HOLLY: Konchiwa¿A que se debe el parche en el ojo?

BAKURA: RA pensé que yo era el único seguro y te paliaste con alguien, dime quien es? Te ayudare a darle su merecido…

YAMI: Oye desde cuando tan amable?

BAKURA: Yo siempre lo soy, menos contigo fanfaraon xD

YAMI: Baka…

CHAZZ: Wueno pos esa acción que estas esperando, espera muy próxima pero tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo año, por lo pronto deseamos que esta navidad te la pases muy bien alado de tus seres queridos, y que este nuevo año que se aproxima este lleno de muchos logros y metas alcanzas…

JADEN: Besos y esperamos que nos siga leyendo…

**KOUKIN:**

HOLLY: Konnchiwa chico! Ra me alegra que estés mejor de ánimo…

SYRUS: Se le lanza encima tumbándolo al piso…-Gracias a Ra y estas mejor mi Kou-chan, no sabes como sufrí contigo al saber que estabas triste…-dándole besitos…

YAMI: Se esta aprovechando por que su hermano no esta…

BAKURA: Suerte para nosotros también ya que sino Koukinsito, nos estaría usando de escudo…

JADEN: Wueno pos lo se Koukin-san pero tu sabes que solo era para darle emoción al fic…

HOLLY: Vaya, leyendo la factura de la reparación de la casa de Koukin…-dioses Chazz-kun esto es tuyo…-se hace a un lado dándole la factura a Chazz…

CHAZZ: NANI?. Oigan por que esto es mió, yo lo tengo que pagar?

YAMI: No te hagas el pobre…

BAKURA: Además el Kaiba-2 es tu amigo así que afronta sus consecuencias xD

CHAZZ: Mirando serios a todos, y pagando con una tarjeta de las mil que tenia en su cartera…

BAKURA: Este si que es codo…

YAMI: Supongo que por eso es rico, por que no le gusta gastar…

BAKURA: Anotare pa luego ir a robarle su casa…

YAMI: Que sin vergüenza eres…

MARIK: Si buscas "Sin vergüenza" en el diccionario, encontraras foto del compa…

BAKURA: Ya cállense…

JADEN: Gotita por la platica de los Yamis…-wueno ya que esta cerca navidad y fin de año, deseamos que la pases súper estos días, y que las metas que tienes para el nuevo año se hagan realidad, y que esta navidad te lleven muchos regaños xD

SYRUS: Hablando de navidad y fin de año, puedo pasar estas dos fechas contigo Kou-chan, es que mi nii-san se ira al extranjero con unos amigos y quedare solito…así que quello pasar estas fechas contigo puedo?...-ojitos de kuriboh…

JADEN: No creo que se niegue…

BAKURA: El que se negara será Kaiba 2

MARIK: Ese esta controlado con los amigos de Koukin, suerte para nosotros…

SYRUS: Wueno mi Koi-chan espero que me aceptes estos días y que pases una feliz navidad… y un año nuevo súper kawaii…

JADEN: Mucha suerte y esperamos que nos sigas leyendo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Wueno gente así acaba el chap de este año, esperamos que les haya gustado, y que nos sigan leyendo…

JADEN: **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROPERO 2007**…

CHAZZ: Que las metas que tiene para el nuevo se cumplan…

SYRUS: Y que reciban muchos regalos en navidad…

HOLLY: Esperamos que nos sigan leyendo el próximo año…

YAMI: Hasta el próximo año…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	7. Capitulo 7: Vuelves a Pensar

"**FANTASÍA O REALIDAD"**

**CAPITULO 7: "VUELVES A PENSAR"**

_(Chap dedicado a Bakura de Maxwell, arigato por el apoyo_****

_Llega al tiempo una de esas caricias, que demuestran que uno no está solo, tranquilizan el espíritu y animan. Ven recuéstate y olvídate de todo, pero hace frío, tienes miedo, vuelves al pasado, por un momento hoy la lluvia moja un poco más que ayer y eso lo tienes que aprender a ver. _

_Y hoy vuelves a pensar cosas que ayer te daban igual, te has dado cuenta que la vida, ya no resulta tan agradecida y hoy que puedes mirar, esa nube oscureciendo el día._

_  
Y hoy vuelves a pensar cosas que ayer, ayer te daban igual, te has dado cuenta que la vida, ya no resulta tan agradecida hoy ya puedes mirar, esa nube oscureciendo el día, esa nube oscureciendo el día._

_Tu experiencia te ha ido enseñando, a desconfiar del todo el mundo, hoy mi vida yo te extiendo mi mano, cógela no dudes y escapemos juntos._

_  
Vuela alto, grita fuerte, hazte grande, corre y salta, vive desafiando a la suerte, que la vida dura poco y hay que aprovecharla._

_  
Y hoy vuelves a pensar cosas que ayer te daban igual, te has dado cuenta que la vida, ya no resulta tan agradecida y hoy que puedes mirar, esa nube oscureciendo el día._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En esos días la academia de duelo estaba teniendo mucho moviendo, con la cede de su evento extra escolar, tenían mucho mas trabajo que de costumbre, entre las decoraciones, y la llegada de nuevas cartas, que aun no habían sido puestas en los estantes, todos estaban muy ocupados, el director estaba nervioso, igual los estudiantes, no deseaban perder su titulo de ganadores invictos ese año, y con los ánimos que Jaden tenia, algunos estudiantes, estaban convenciéndose que el titulo, ese año podría perderse…

- Jaden, necesitas mas entrenamiento…-Zane había tomado la responsabilidad de entrenar a Jaden, ya que después de todo el era el mejor en cuanto a duelos se refería, aun mejor de lo que era el castaño…

- Estoy agotado…-habían sido días sin descanso, y sin sueño, Zane era un maestro muy estricto…

- Con esa actitud, me hace pensar que eres novato patético…-y Zane no era de lo mas amable con el, ya que sabia que la amabilidad, solo lograría hacer al chico débil

- No me importa…-callo sentado en el piso…-estoy cansado…-respiraba agitadamente, se le notaba pálido y con ojeras, en verdad estaba agotado, pero Zane eso no le importaba en su vocabulario no existía la palabra "descanso"…

- Levántate ahora mismo!!, tienes una gran deficiencia en tu ofensiva…-Jaden no obedeció…

- Que no ves que estoy muerto…-callo completamente en el piso…-déjame en paz, ya no quiero entrenar…

- Falta solo un día para que los de la academia del Norte lleguen a nuestro puerto, y tu estas con esa actitud patética de perdedor, me das vergüenza…

- Oye no me trates como un fracasado…-eso ofendió a Jaden

- ¿Y como mas puedo tratarte? Desde que Chazz se fue, esa es la única forma en la que te comportas… como un fracasado, madura de una vez, Jaden Yuki…-el castaño bajo la mirada, las palabras de Zane eran demasiado severas…- lo único que lograras es que la academia pierda su titulo de invicto si eso quieres… bien… yo no seré participe de eso…-el mayor de obelisco se dio media vuelta, aunque antes de que se pudiera ir Jaden lo tomo de una de sus manos…

- _Gomen nasai_…-se disculpo, no quería que el chico dejara de entrenarlo, ya que a pesar de que era muy cansado entrenar con Zane, igualmente era el chico de bueno, y eso haría a Jaden fuerte…

- Si quieres que continué, deja de quejarte y sigue el paso…-le ordeno Jaden se levanto de una vez y saco fuerzas de donde pudo para estar de pie…-comencemos otra vez…-el mayor se sintió alegre con la decisión que el castaño había tomado, ya que eso dejaba ver que no era una persona que se rendiría con facilidad…

- De acuerdo, es hora de que enciendas tu juego…

Mientras tanto en el barco que llevaba a Chazz a su destino, el chico estaba en cubierta mirando el paisaje, sabia que dentro de muy poco, llegaría a la isla y vería a su amor, lo abrazaría y sentiría su calor. Eso lo emocionaba mucho, olvidándose por un momento el motivo de su llegada, y del hecho que todos creían que el estaba muerto…era mejor así, ya que con los ánimos en alto el pelinegro sonreía, cosa que no había hecho desde hacia muchos días…

- ¿Estas emocionado?-le pregunto Andy abrazando a su amigo, ya le era costumbre abrazarlo, y el rubio no perdía la oportunidad de sentir el calor tan agradable de Chazz…

- Hai…-le dijo Chazz mirando al frente, Andy pudo notar un brillo especial en los ojos de Chazz, aquel brillo se le notaban tantas veces que hablaba de Jaden…-¿sabes lo que significa cuando lleguemos a la isla?...-al igual que la sonrisa inconfundible de un niño pequeño…-por fin estaré en casa, con las personas que amo…-Andy volteo a ver a su amigo y le sonrió…

- Y yo estoy emocionado de poder conocerlas también…-en realidad, tenia mucha curiosidad de saber como y quien era el chico que le había robado el corazón, no por el hecho de ser el primer amor en la vida del pelinegro, si no para conocer el tesoro mas grande de Chazz…

- Muy pronto estaremos ahí…muy pronto…-la emoción no se apartaba de las palabras de Chazz, y en todos sus ademanes, Andy sonreía con dulzura, como le gustaba ver a Chazz tan feliz, como nunca antes lo vio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¡¡Viene el barco!!!...-se escucho un grito en el muelle, luego de unos momentos el enorme barco, llego al muelle fue asegurado y luego bajaron la rampa para que sus pasajeros descendieran…

- Wow…-todos los estudiantes estaban impresionados, no podían creer que hasta el muelle de aquella escuela fuera tan extenso, no se comparaba a la de su escuela, que apenas podía resguardar al barco en el que se trasportaban…

- Vaya que hermosos…-los edificios de Obelisco se divisaban a los lejos, uno de los dormitorios con mas lujos de los 3 existentes en la academia, a los estudiantes los dejo sin habla…

- Bienvenidos…-el sonriente Rector _Sheppar_ les dio la bienvenida...

- Sheppar-san cuanto tiempo...-el rector de la academia del norte estrecho la mano de su igual, para luego darle un cariñoso abrazo...

- _Fisher_, cuanto tiempo sin verte...-nadie lo sabia pero ambos habían sido viejos compañeros de Obelisco, cuando eran estudiantes...- estas mas calvo _Fisher_...-le bromeo el sonriente rector de la academia de duelos, mientras que el otro se sonrojara aunque luego sonrió con malicia...

- Al menos yo aun tengo cabello...-ahora era su igual quien se avergonzaba mientras que ambos hombres caminaban por el muelle...mientras que los estudiantes los seguían...

- ¿Chazz aun estas aquí?...-era extraño que el pelinegro aun estaba en su camarote, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían bajado...-pensé que serias el primero en bajar...-le dijo Andy, extrañado, ya que hasta el había bajado sus cosas y solo regreso por algo que había olvidado...

- Pensaba...-le dijo Chazz, ya que por su actitud no se le miraba que quisiera bajarse del barco...

- ¿Que sucede?...-Andy noto que aquella alegría que había visto en su amigo se había esfumado...

- Quiero que me ayudes Andy...-Chazz miro a su amigo...-quiero disfrazarme para que no me reconozcan...

- ¿_Nani_?...-extraña petición...-¿Por que quieres hacer eso?...-le pregunto con duda e inseguridad...

- Quiero darles esa sorpresa a todos, pero hasta que sea el duelo...-le dijo mientras concentraba su atención a una ventana que tenia en su camerino, que ahora solo divisaba la academia, aquella que recordaba con tanto cariño...

- Si eso es lo que quieres, te ayudare...-Andy no dudo en asentir mientras comenzaba con el improvisado disfrazar para su amigo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ya están aquí los de la academia del norte…-dijo el rector dándole la bienvenida a sus invitados, los estudiantes que estaban reunidos miraban curiosos el aparecer de aquellos chicos que se notaban imponentes y se les escuchaba deletrear el nombre de su escuela…-de parte de la academia de duelo les damos la bienvenida y deseamos que disfruten de su estancia…-gritaron el nombre de su escuela…

- Están emocionados…-comento Syrus a Jaden el cual solo miraba aburrido a los chicos…

- ¿Ummm?...-tenia una de sus manos sosteniendo su mentón y su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna dejaba demostrar el poco interés que tenia…

- Para nosotros un honor, tener aquí por primera vez a tan importantes duelistas, siéntanse como en su casa…-una ola de aplausos recibió para luego que cesaron continuo con sus palabras…-ahora le cedo la palabra al rector de la academia del norte…-esta vez recibió aplausos de los estudiantes de su institución…

- Muchas gracias, les damos las gracias a cada uno de ustedes por tan calurosa bienvenida…-se le notaba sonriente y sincero en sus palabras…-es para nosotros un honor estar en tan poderosa escuela, esperando que independientemente cual sea el resultados que tengamos en el duelo nuestra escuela y la de ustedes forme lazos de amistad, ya que es para eso se han creado los duelos para hacer nuevos amigos…

Entre los estudiantes que estaban al frente junto al rector Fisher, estaba Chazz oculto con una gabardina larga con capucha, la cual cubría gran parte de su rostro y solo dejaba ver su boca, aunque el entre la tela podía ver muy bien y lo primero que vio fue el rostro sin expresión de Jaden, el cual miraba todo sin importarle nada…

- Jaden…-susurro siendo escuchado por Andy, quien miro a donde el rostro de su amigo apuntaba y encontró el motivo de su fascinación el chico de cabello castaño del que estaba enamorado, no pudo evitar sentirse triste y envidia ya que era por Jaden que el no era digno del amor de Chazz…

- Quiero presentarles al que nos representará en el duelo…-como Chazz le había pedido el rector solo lo presentaría con su sobrenombre sin decir aun su nombre verdadero…-"El Príncipe"…-al escuchar el nombre de su representante una ola de gritos y celebración recibió mientras que los estudiantes le abrían paso a su líder, el mejor duelista de la academia del norte…

Apareció un joven de gabardina color negro, con capucha la cual tenia al frente el símbolo de la academia del norte, tenia su murada baja y no dejaba ver de quien se trataba Jaden seguía con su misma expresión, sin importarle quien seria su oponente…

- Es el mejor duelista de la academia del norte, sus habilidades han hecho que este día nos represente, esperando que su participación sea de su agrado

Concluyo el rector siendo motivo de aplausos y ovaciones de parte de los estudiantes de la academia del norte, los cuales apoyaban al 100 a su líder…

- Si que tienen energía…-comento Alexis que estaba sentada a un lado de Syrus…

- Creo que mas que nosotros…

Dijo el peliceleste con una gotita mirando a los estudiantes, mientras que Jaden a su lado solo tenía una mano en su barbilla mirando aburrido la escena, ni siquiera importarle el entusiasmo de los estudiantes o del chico quien representaría la escuela…

- Mañana será el duelo, hasta entonces esperamos que disfruten su estancia…

Comento el rector de la academia de duelo, mientras que el rector de la academia del norte junto con Chazz y Andy caminaban a la salida, el pelinegro había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no gritar delante de todos que era Chazz Princeton, el chico que supuestamente estaba muerto…

- ¿Crees que fue lo correcto?...-al llegar a su habitación Chazz se levanto su capucha y dejo ver su rostro, tenia la mirada baja y se le notaba triste… ¿por que lo estaría? Había regresado al lugar que consideraba su hogar con la persona que amaba, entonces por que no estaba feliz… ¿Por qué?…-¿Chazz?

- Hai, supongo…-el chico se sentó en la cama y suspiro…

- Dioses pareciera que en lugar de ver al chico a quien quieres, fuera tu funeral…-le dijo el rubio acercándose a su amigo y sentándose a su lado mientras Chazz lo miraba confundido…-me di cuenta desde el momento en que me dijiste que querías disfrazarte para que "Nadie" te reconociera…¿Qué sucede en verdad?

- No le diré que estoy vivo, lo no diré quien soy yo…no se lo diré…-el chico no lo miraba solo miraba el piso y nada mas…-no puedo, quizás ni siquiera le importe que este muerto o vivo, así que lo he decido regresare con ustedes a la academia del norte, cambiare mi nombre todos se olvidaran de mi y eso será lo mejor…

El rubio de levanto de su lugar y sin decir nada le dio un golpe en el rostro a Chazz, el pelinegro se sorprendió y en un auto reflejo miro a los ojos al rubio y se dio cuenta que el estaba llorando…

- ¿Que acaso no te das cuenta?...-¿por que lloraba? Se preguntaba Chazz, que había dicho el, para que el chico se molestara tanto…- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? con esa actitud estas haciendo que la persona que amas y te ama ¿sufra?...-¿Nani? Que lo amaba como sabia el que Jaden lo amaba ¿Cómo?...-que no lo viste, estoy seguro que te ama, yo ni siquiera lo conocía pero al ver a la persona que desde que fuiste presentado no le quitaste la vista, supe que era el, un chico castaño que estaba sentado en las primeras gradas del estadio, estoy seguro que era el, ya que ese chico también te miraba, y vi en sus ojos la infinita tristeza de haber perdido a la persona a quien amaba…tu…-le reclamo el rubio, lo entendía ya que el también tenia esa mirada…estaba convencido que a pesar de que el amara a Chazz el pelinegro jamás le correspondía y eso causaba que en sus ojos se demostrara la tristeza de haber perdido a la persona que amaba…-¿estas ciego? ¿O es que en verdad lo quieres hacer sufrir?...

- ¡Jamás!...-le dijo sin dudar…- es solo que yo…-Chazz no supo que responder ante eso…

- No seas cobarde Chazz…-el chico le acaricio la mejilla lastimada…-se valiente y da a conocer que estas vivo, quédate en la academia de duelos que es tu hogar, comparte la sonrisa de la persona que ambas…hazlo no te niegues ser feliz, no te niegues serlo ya que tu si puedes…-le sonrió con tristeza…

- _Arigato_…-le sonrió apenado su amigo tenia razón…-_arigato_…-esas palabras habían hecho que recuperara la cordura y le dio los ánimos para confesarle a todos que Chazz Princeton estaba vivo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego el día duelo, en toda la noche Jaden no había podido conciliar el sueño, no por la emoción del duelo si no por otra causa, había algo en el duelista de la academia del norte que se le había familiar, eso lo tenia muy desconcertado ¿quien era ese chico?, ¿por que lo hacia tener esa clase de pensamientos?…

- No pongas esa cara de idota…-aunque para Zane, esa confusión podría causar que Jaden no se concentrara en el duelo…-en tu cabeza solo tiene que existir el duelo y la palabra ganar, no quiero que pienses en nada mas…-había sido su entrenador personal, uno demasiado exigente y a veces desconsiderado…

- Son las 3 de la mañana…-su rostro tenia ojeras y un hilo de baba caía en su barbilla por el sueño y el hecho de pensar si el entrenamiento era una pesadilla o estaba sonámbulo…

- Despiértate de una vez…

- Hombre al agua!!!...-Jaden fue empujado por Zane a una poza de agua tan fría que el chico se despertó de aun sola vez…

- Ahora quiero que corras de regreso al estadio para que te seques…

-¿Qué estaré pagando?...

Cascaditas de lagrimas caían del rostro de Jaden, y dejo sus pensamientos confusos a un lado y solo pensaba que cuando ese duelo terminara, Zane lo dejaría en paz, siempre y cuando ganaba ya que si perdía… Zane jamás se lo iba a perdonar…

-DIOSES AYUDENME…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los estudiantes de la academia del norte, ya estaban en las graderías apoyando a su duelista, mientras que los de la academia de duelo apenas iban llegando y tomaban haciendo, sin siquiera notárseles tan animados como los otros. Esperaban ver el duelo y que fuera un verdadero reto como el rector lo había anunciado, esperaban que fuera cierto si no simplemente seria una perdida de tiempo y sueño…ya que el duelo era domingo y ese día era el único en que podían levantarse mas tarde…

- Estoy nervioso…-Chazz se movía de un lugar a otro, mirando entre la hendidura de la puerta la llegada de Jaden que hasta el momento no había aparecido…

- Todo saldrá bien…-el pelinegro llevaba la gabardina con capucha aunque aun no se la había puesto la capucha…-debes calmarte…- le insitito el rubio ya que prácticamente Chazz estaba abriendo un hoyo en el piso en su ir y venir…

- _Gomen_…

- Tranquilo…-el chico le sonrió…-hoy será el día en que Jaden y tu se reencuentren debes estar muy emocionado…

- Así es y nervioso…muy nervioso…

- Los dioses están contigo…-Andy lo abrazo de su espalda mientras que unas lagrimas bajaban rodando por sus mejillas sin que el pelinegro lo supiera. Ese día será en el cual Jaden recuperaría a Chazz, pero también ese día seria en el cual Andy perdería a Chazz…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Muy buenos días estudiantes…-inauguraría el duelo el rector de la academia anfitriona…-este es el día en que las finales extraescolares se lleven acabo, estoy seguro que ambos duelistas, nos darán un maravilloso duelo en el que aprendamos mucho de sus estrategias y sus aptitudes, sin mas que agregar doy por iniciado este evento…

Los aplausos por ambas escuelas hicieron retumbar el estadio y en medio del domo de duelo apareció en cada esquina el duelista que represaría a cada una de las escuelas, Chazz se había colocado su capucha así que no podía ser recocido por Jaden y cuando las luces del estadio se apagaron y dos luces se encendieron dejando ver únicamente a los dos estudiantes que combatirían… la emoción creció…

- Dense la mano…-dijo el director era común ese saludo…

- Mucha suerte amigo…-le dijo Jaden en tono amistoso, mientras que de su contrincante no escucho ni una sola palabra, cosa que no le molesto, al estar cada uno en su lugar Chazz sonrió…

- Es hora que enciendas tu juego…

Jaden se sorprendió, había reconocido la voz, pero no lo creía, sus cartas cayeron una por una al piso, mientras que veía fijamente a su contrincante el cual se quitaba la gabardina con capucha y solo se quedo con el uniforme de la academia del norte, dejando muy en claro de quien se trataba…

- Enciende tu juego Jaden…

- Chazz…-dijo Jaden en un susurro, su rostro mostraba sorpresa sus ojos muy abiertos y su boca solo logro pronunciar esa palabra, mientras que en todo el estadio, hubo silencio… los demás estudiantes no creían lo que sus ojos veían…

- Chazz no esta muerto…-se escucho murmurar a los estudiantes mientras que esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Jaden…"_Chazz no esta muerto_", se repetía a si mismo, en un acto de convencerse de que lo que sus ojos veían no eran alucinaciones

- Es hora del duelo…

A pesar de que Chazz estaba, muy emocionado al ver a su amor otra vez, no podía fallarle a sus compañeros y se concentraría en el duelo sin importarle que su contrincante seria su amor… el chico que tanto amaba, tenia un compromiso con la escuela del norte y con el mismo de dar el mejor duelo de su vida y lo cumpliría…

**CONTINUARA………………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Luego de tanto de no subir nuevo chap, aquí lo tienen espero que les haya gustado…

BAKURA: Estuvo aburrido

MARIK: Pero tubo muy romántico a mi me gusto

CHAZZ: Cursi mas bien…-con cara de asco

HOLLY: Gotita…-y al pobre Andy aun no le encuentro pareja

YAMI: Aunque ya estabas pensando en alguien

HOLLY: Hai aunque aun no se, pero wueno tengo que hacerla rubio feliz también

MARIK: Se lo merece…

HOLLY: Wueno a agradecer los RR

JADEN: Yo los agradecer, apenas que me pude escapar del entrenamiento de Zane es un malvado…-Zane estornuda en algún lugar lejano…-wueno agradecemos los RR mandados por: **Seika Lerki, ****Mikael Mudou,**** Aguila Fanel, ****Lyry Ylonen Tomori****, Ali, ****Andromeda no Sainto****, Hanna Tao, Koukin, Skayla, Yue, Hikaru Yami, Hiei, Gaara y ****Emily Avalon**, arigato a todos por escribir y esperamos verlos por aquí otra vez…

HOLLY: Ojala que no me maten por dejarlo en suspenso pero me encanta hacer eso xD…

YAMI: Sayonara, y recuerden que los de DM somos mejores que los GX

BAKURA: Al fin el faraón dijo algo coherente…

MARIK: Siempre hay primera vez para todo

CHAZZ: No se olviden de dejar comentario…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	8. Caputulo 8: Sera

"**FANTASÍA O REALIDAD"**

**CAPITULO 8: "SERA"**

_Me quede soñando con la ilusión a cuestas con la esperanza guardada en el bolsillo roto de un pantalón, en el baúl sin fondo de mis decepciones aletargado en el tiempo obsesionado con verte…. Se enrojecieron mis ojos, se marchitaba mi mente… será que aún no se llenaba la luna… será que el tiempo fue menguando nuestras ganas… será, será la luna, serán las ganas será…. _

_Y me quede en suspenso, con una historia breve en los niveles mas bajos __de mis latidos del corazón, entre lo inverosímil de mis frustraciones aletargado en el tiempo, obsesionado con verte…. Se enrojecieron mis ojos, se marchitaba mi mente… será que aún no se llenaba la luna… será que el tiempo fue menguando nuestras ganas… será, será la luna, serán las ganas será…. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los murmullos continuaban, todos estaban incrédulos ante el aparecimiento del pelinegro, pero el mas sorprendido era Jaden…quizás había desconfiado por mucho tiempo de la muerte del chico, pero luego había logrado al menos a asimilarla, pero ahora el aparecía…Chazz estaba frente a el…era algo que no podía creer…

- Santo dios Chazz esta vivo…-dijo Alexis mirando al muchacho, que se notaba muy decidido…

- Vamos Jaden…-le grito un chico de Slifer…

- Vamos Yuki-san…-le grito otro para animar al castaño sabia que necesitaría de mucho animo si querían que venciera…después de todo estaban en una competencia y la reputación de la academia estaba en juego…

- Príncipe usted puede…-aunque la barra que más animaba era la de la escuela del norte…

Jaden estaba prácticamente congelado, no podía mover un solo músculo ni decir palabra, su mente solo le dictaba la incredulidad, estaba alucinando una vez mas, la persona que veía no era Chazz no podía serlo…no era el, no era…todo era un sueño cruel del cual despertaría, estando solo otra vez, llorando la ausencia de quien amaba…

- ¿Vamos Jaden que esperas?...-Pero al escuchar su voz…la voz inconfundible de Chazz le decía que era verdad lo que veía…-tenemos un duelo Yuki o que? Acaso haz perdido tu toque? quiero ver cuando haz evolucionado desde nuestro ultimo encuentro…-el pelinegro saco su bajara y la puso en su disco de duelo, la baraja era una con la que peleaba en la escuela del norte, con la que gano el titulo del "príncipe"…- espero que estés listo por que…HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO QUE ENCIENDAS TU JUEGO…-le grito Chazz haciendo al castaño reaccionar y caer en cuenta de donde se encontraba, en una importante eliminatoria…

- No perderé…-logro decirle a Chazz, había recuperado el moviendo, las palabras del pelinegro habían logrado hacer que recuperara la cordura…

- Espero que pelees con todo tu potencial… ya luego puedo darte todas las explicaciones que quieras mientras tanto…ES HORA DEL DUELO…

El duelo comenzó, Jaden dudaba mucho y sus jugadas eran lentas no lograba concentrarse bien, y con escasos 300 puntos de vida contra 1500 de Chazz le estaban dando el gane al pelinegro…Chazz sabia que el castaño no estaba concentrado, pero eso no era lo que quería Chazz no quería ganar de esa forma, para el seria una ofensa…

- No estoy complacido con tu forma de jugar si no juegas como debes, parare este duelo, me rendiré…-Jaden abrió sus ojos en impresión, Chazz jamás había hablado así, y siempre había luchado por ganar fuera como fuera, nunca le importo disfrutar de un duelo, siempre gano pisoteando a sus contrincantes, el joven que tenia frente así no hablaba como el Chazz que se marcho…-quiero un duelo justo, donde si gano lo haga con honor por mis habilidades no por que tu no estas concentrado, no quiero ganar de esa forma, prefiero rendirme y suspender el duelo…

- Chazz…

- Vamos Jaden, concéntrate. Gáname quiero disfrutar del duelo divertirme y si pierdo al menos me queda la satisfacción de que puse todo mi empeño por ganar y tu también lo pusiste…vamos…ENCIEDE TU JUEGO YUKI!!!!...

El castaño le sonrió, estaba usando las palabras que el solía usar y eso le había abierto sus ojos, tomo sus cartas y teniendo fe en sus héroes sabia que ganaría el duelo, le daría a al academia otro trofeo, pero con esfuerzo no por una rendición. Chazz tenia razón, un duelo se trataba de divertirse sin importar los resultados, y aunque fuera su amor con el que estaba peleando pondría todo de su parte para ganarle…

- Tienes razón Chazz, es momento de ENCENDER MI JUEGO…

El duelo trascurrió y esta vez se notaba la agresividad en las jugadas de cada uno, ninguna parecía tener fallas aunque el otro siempre encontraba la forma de abrirse paso, para atacar y bajar los puntos de vida del contrincante. Al final con solo 50 puntos para cada uno, el juego estaba decido y con un ultimo ataque de su monstruo mas poderoso Jaden logro obtener el triunfo y ganar un trofeo mas para la gran colección de la academia…

- JADEN YUKI HA GANADO EL DUELO…-al anunciar al ganador la barra de la academia hizo retumbar el domo de duelo, el castaño sonreirá estaba feliz, había puesto su corazón en el juego y había ganado, sus monstruos le ayudaron a obtenerlo…

- Tenemos a un invitado especial…-y para entregar el trofeo quien mejor que el gran y único rey del juego…-démosle la bienvenida al gran YUGI MOTO…-todos le aplaudieron al muchacho de 25 años, el cual ya era todo un joven profesor de matemáticas de la universidad de Japón, el fue quien le entrego el trofeo a Jaden, el chico le sonrió, el castaño estaba sumamente nervioso ante la presencia de quien admiraba…luego fue el turno de entregarle su premio Chazz el pelinegro se agacho un poco para que Yugi le colocara la medalla del segundo lugar, la barra de la escuela del norte ovaciono a su duelista…

- Fue un gran duelo y a pesar que había de encontrarse un ganador para mi ambos son ganadores, fue uno de los mejores duelos que he presenciado felicidades…y…-el pelirrojo saco una carta y se la dio a Chazz…-tu sabrás que hacer con ella…-le guiño el ojo Chazz solo vio la carta confundido, pero le hizo reverencia al chico en agradecimiento mientras el chico se alejaba y el espectáculo quedaba solo con los chicos de ambas escuelas…

- Para nuestros duelistas un gran aplauso…-la barra de la escuela del norte daba su apoyo a su representante, había perdido pero el duelo que tubo había sido tan emocionante que para ellos había sido un gane…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Muchas gracias por venir…-ya pasada la noche en que la fiesta de celebración estaba en su mejor auge, Jaden había citado a Chazz en las afueras de la isla cerca del faro, donde este iluminaba y por esa luz lograba divisarse muy bien el mar…

- Tardaste en decidirte…-desde que entraron a la fiesta, ni los amigos de Jaden ni el habían preguntado como había sido posible que el estuviera vivo, pero Jaden era demasiado curioso como para aguantarse…

- Gomen, creí que no era conveniente…-le dijo mientras veía al pelinegro que llevaba su uniforme de la academia del norte…-te ves bien de negro…

- _Arigato_…

- Aunque te queda mejor el azul…-le sonrió Chazz volteo su rostro para que no lo viera sonrojado…-los días en la academia han sido muy difíciles desde que te fuiste…

- En verdad?...-el pelinegro apoyo sus manos en el barandal del muelle mientras veía el océano que era iluminado por el faro…-supongo que debes estar muy sorprendido por que yo he regresado, luego de las declaraciones de las noticias…-el castaño movió su cabeza en afirmación…-supongo que aun no me correspondía morir, cuando me fui de la academia iba muy dolido, me estaban alejando de mi hogar y de la persona que amaba…-Jaden se sonrojo sabia que esa persona era el…-me sentía derrotado, dolido, frustrado habían herido mi orgullo…cuando estábamos en alta mar hubo mucha bruma, supongo que eso causo que el capitán del barco no viera una gran roca con la que chocamos y yo por estar tan consternado caí por la borda, dicen que me golpe la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento, pase algunos días inconciente…cuando desperté estaba en una enfermería muy pobre, nada parecida a la que conocía en la academia, un hombre amable me explico que unos estudiantes me habían encontrado en la playa y me habían guiado hasta la enfermería, me explico que estaba en la escuela del norte muy lejos de la academia. Lo primero que pensé en ese momento, en la persona que amaba, pensé que seguramente la noticia de mi desaparición ya se había esparcido y esa persona, ya debía de haberse enterado…entristecí al saber que podría causarle dolor…-Jaden bajo la mirada recordando de cuan doloroso fue enterarse de la desaparición del chico…-la escuela era tan pobre que los barcos no llegan muy seguido si no cada mes, el ultimo acaba de desembarcar cuando estaba inconciente así que si me quería marchar tenia que esperar 4 semanas…serian las semanas mas largas de toda mi vida…aquel hombre resulto ser el director de la escuela y me ofreció permanecer en ella, siendo un obelisco debía de ser buen duelista, me sometió a pruebas y logre vencer al mejor duelista de la academia uno que le decían el "Zar"…me gane el respeto de los estudiantes y me hice amigo de uno de los mejores duelistas de la escuela… luego me entere que fue uno de los que me encontró en la playa y me había llevado a la enfermería, fue un gran amigo, me mostró tantas cosas y mas que nada a apreciar el valor de un duelo y a respetar a mi contrincante aprendí mucho estando en esa isla…

- Por que no dijiste nada…hubieras avisado que estabas ahí, estoy seguro que tus hermanos hubieran ido a buscarte…

- Como te dije la escuela es muy pobre, no había como comunicarse si no es por el barco que lleva correspondencia a la isla, no hay ningún otro medio como aquí que hasta I-mail tenemos…

- Ummm?...-Jaden entristeció…

- Unos días después salio una noticia que me impacto…se titulaba…"La muerte de Chazz Princeton"…-Jaden sintió como una puñalada en su corazón, esa noticia le había destrozado su vida…-tiempo después hicieron un entierro simbólico sepultando las cosas mas valiosas que yo tenia cuando estaba con vida, fue muy vergonzoso ver que mis hermanos solo tenían una sola foto mía, una sola de cuando yo entre a la academia comprendí que las cosas entre ellos y yo nunca estuvieron bien, creo que ellos también lo comprendieron y me convencí que ellos a pesar de todo me aman, ya que en ese entierro fue la primera vez que los vi llorar…

- Fue muy doloroso para todos…-logro decirle el castaño con la voz quebrada…

- Quizás…no pude desmentir esa noticia ya que no tenía los medios como hacerlo, además quería darle la sorpresa a todos en la isla de que Chazz Princeton sigue con vida…

- Les avisaste a tus hermanos…?

- Hai les mande un aviso creo que vendrán volando en cuando lo lean, quizás piensen que es una broma…será gracioso verles la cara…-el chico sonrió…-Jaden no sabes cuando me alegra verte y poder estar frente a frente contigo y por fin tomar el valor para decirte que…-Chazz se sonrojo Jaden se sorprendió…- que…te amo…- el castaño se sonrojo al igual que el pelinegro…-debía decírtelo, este accidente me enseño que nunca hay que dejar perder las oportunidades y a decir las cosas cuando se tiene el tiempo y el valor para hacerlo…quizás tu no sientas lo mismo por mi, pero al menos me queda la satisfacción que te lo dije de frente…no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada es algo que quería decirte…-le sonrió…-bien es mejor que me marche, mis compañeros me esperan y creo que tus amigos estarán ansiosos por saber la historia de mi resurrección al igual que Zane que me miraba con cara de querer ser el quien me matara…jejeje…bien Jaden no sabes cuando disfrute del duelo y me alegra saber que estas bien, y muy kawaii como siempre…-el pelinegro se dio media vuelta…-nos veremos luego…-Jaden se había quedado callado desde que el chico le confeso su amor, Chazz lo interpreto como que no le habían gustado sus palabras, pero no le importo tenia que decírselas y le quedaba la satisfacción que se las había dicho a pesar de no ser correspondido…-_sayonara_…

- Espera…-el chico lo tomo de su chaqueta…

- _Nani_?...

Chazz se volteo Jaden se le puso frente a el y de un solo moviendo logro ponerse en puntitas, para alcanzar sus labios y darle un beso suave y tímido en los labios, el pelinegro abrió sus ojos en impresión no se esperaba esa reacción del chico, aunque le había agradado… poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos sintiendo con todo su corazón aquel primer beso, el beso que tantas veces había soñado y que en aquel momento se estaba haciendo realidad…

- _Ai shiteru_…-le susurro Jaden mientras abría sus ojos y le acariciaba las mejillas al pelinegro, ambos estaban completamente sonrojados…-siempre lo supe aunque nunca te lo había dicho, quizás por miedo al rechazo, pero siempre me gustaste siempre…no sabes lo feliz que fui al leer tu carta, y lo destrozado que me sentí al saber que te marchabas…cuando me entere que habías muerto, quise morir contigo, estuve a punto de hacerlo Zane-san lo evito…-el chico bajo la mirada…-snif, me sentía tan deprimido, tan solo, tan destrozado sin ti…-el castaño comenzó a llorar tan desesperado que a Chazz se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a derramar lagrimas también…-pero ahora que estas aquí conmigo…-el castaño lo abrazo…-no te dejare ir jamás, te amo y no quiero que te apartes de mi, no dejare que te marches no lo permitiré…

- _Arigato_ Jaden…-el pelinegro le dio unas caricias en sus abundantes cabellos castaños, aquellos tan suave como la seda…-no sabes lo mucho que soñé tus palabras, lo mucho que las alucine que pensé que nunca las llegaría escuchar…

- No te iras verdad Chazz? No me dejaras nunca mas?…-el chico levanto la mirada y encaro al más alto, el pelinegro solo le sonrió mientras que con cuidado le limpiaba las lágrimas…

- Jamás…mi _koi_, jamás te dejare solo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una persona que observaba la escena, comenzó a llorar había seguido a Chazz quizás teniendo la esperanza de que Jaden lo rechazara, pero al escucharlos, quedaba muy claro que el salía sobrando…comenzó a correr queriéndose alejar de aquel dolor que le producía verlos juntos, sabia que era egoísta pero no podía evitarlo, le dolía demasiado, sin quererlo en su prisa choco contra alguien, casi cae al piso, pero la otra persona lo sostuvo, estaba consternado triste, quería huir para no sufrir mas…

- _Gomen_ ne…-se disculpo y quiso seguir corriendo, pero la otra persona no lo soltaba veía en que estado estaba el muchacho y si corría de esa forma estando con sus nervios destrozados lo único que iba conseguir era hacerse daño…

- No te soltare…-eso lo extraño, al escuchar la voz firme y seria levanto la vista y lo encaro…-¿que es lo que te pasa?...-se trataba del gran Zane Truesdale, el mejor duelista de toda la academia de duelo, y famoso en otras escuelas el lo conocía…

- _Onegai_ Truesdale-sempai…- le dijo apenado mientras veía a un lado, para que no lo viera llorar…

- Por favor no seas tan solemne conmigo…-sabia que ese chico era el amigo de Chazz y por tanto en cierta forma lo quería ayudar ya que a Chazz lo consideraba un hermano…-dime Zane…-le dijo serio, era la primera vez que el mayor de los Truesdale quería que alguien lo llamara por su nombre… había algo ese chico, que era diferente a cualquier otro chico que hubiera visto o quizás era el hecho que estaba llorando…

- Zane-san suélteme _onegai_…-le dijo con su voz quebrada…

- No te dejare irte así, ven vamos a las habitaciones de obelisco seguramente ahí debe haber te para que te tranquilices…

El chico no dijo nada, pero sabia que el mayor tenia razón debía calmarse, aunque no podía…ambos llegaron al edificio de Obelisco uno muy elegante y con los mejores acabados y adornos el mas lujoso de la academia…el chico se quedo perplejo al verlo nunca en su vida había visto tanto lujo junto…

Entraron y sus ojos se cautivaron al ver las cosas que contenía aquel edificio todo parecía nuevo y brillaba tanto como si nunca hubiera sido usado, se sentó en uno de los sillones del recibidor por la fiesta no habían muchos estudiantes dentro del edificio, eso le permitiría a Zane calmar al muchacho, entro a la cocina preparo algo de te y le llevo al muchacho, el tomo un sorbo y luego miro su reflejo en el agua sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar se sentía destrozado y muy dolido…

- ¿Cómo te llamas?...-fue lo que pregunto Zane sin mas, serio como era el…

- _Andy Christopher_…-le dijo con vergüenza mientras apretaba la taza de te…

- Bien Christopher-kun como sabes mi nombre es Zane y soy el mejor amigo que Chazz tubo y tiene en la academia…-Andy no pudo evitar mirarlo…-lo considero un hermano y he cuidado de el desde que ascendió a obelisco, el grado mas alto que se puede llegar en la escuela…

- Chazz me ha hablado mucho de usted se que el tiene gran aprecio…

- Y por ese cariño que le tengo y el respeto que me tiene, quiero saber que es lo que te pasaba a ti…-Zane siempre se caracterizo por ir al grano y no dar tantas vueltas…

- Vi algo que me dolió mucho, y aunque ya sabia que pasaría creo que un me negaba a aceptarlo…

- Supongo que a veces hay cosas que a pesar de lo mucho que duelan debemos aceptarlas…

- No puedo…-los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de lagrimas…-es muy difícil…-estas se resbalaron por sus mejillas chocando con el liquido que contenía la taza que sostenía…-duele mucho…

- Chazz siempre estuvo enamorado de Yuki…-el rubio se extraño al escuchar eso, ya que el no había mencionado nada del pelinegro, al contrario había hablado en metáfora para que solo el mismo comprendiera sus palabras…-es algo que siempre supe, aunque el se negaba a aceptarlo, entre todos los chicos de Slifer el se fijo precisamente en Yuki, creo que fue su alegría y su optimismo que lo cautivo ese chico para Chazz es especial, y se que para Yuki también Chazz lo es, no sabes lo mucho que sufrió cuando se entero que Chazz estaba muerto o al menos eso decían los medios, paso por una depresión muy fuerte tanto que estuvo a apunto de quitarse la vida…-Andy abrió sus ojos en impresión ya que en parte el pensaba lo mismo acabar con su vida, y así acabar con su dolor…-aunque para mi esa salida es cobarde y mas de un duelista y si no sabes aceptar las cosas mas duras como una muerte, no serás capaz de convertirte en un gran duelista, tanto como Kaiba Seto o Moto Yugi…

- _Gomen_…-se disculpo Andy mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, se sentía muy destrozado a pesar de las palabras de Zane no podía evitar sentirse triste…

- No te disculpes supongo que nunca podemos decidir de quien nos enamoramos…

**-** _Nani_? Pero yo no…-quiso negar las palabras del chico…

- Yo no te discrimino nada, es algo inevitable como te dije nosotros no decidimos a quien amamos…-el lo sabia bien había amado mucho a una chica pero ella nunca siquiera lo noto, quizás por eso y por otras razones Zane se comportaba como lo hacia… tan frió y sin sentimientos…

- _Arigato Zane-san_…sabe? hablar con usted me ha ayudado mucho…-el chico le sonrió y Zane sin quererlo se sonrojo volteo a otro lado para que el chico no lo notara, el ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello…-es mejor que me marche…-le dijo mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa…-fue usted muy amable…-le sonrió y esos mismos sentimientos recorrieron el cuerpo de Zane…-le agradezco lo que hizo por mi ya estoy mejor y le prometo salir a adelante, tengo que aprender que Chazz no es ni fue para mi, tengo que ver hacia el futuro y seguir luchando ya que algún día vendrá esa persona a la que le entregare mi corazón, y ella me entregara el suyo, hasta entonces…no me rendiré y nunca mas pensare en rendirme ya que como usted dice ese pensamiento no es de un verdadero duelista…-le guiño el ojo…-_arigato_ Zane-san, _Ja ne_…

El chico hizo reverencia y se marcho, en cierta forma las palabras de Zane le habían devuelto la esperanza y el chico a pesar de tener su forma de insensible era todo lo contrario y se daba cuenta que el peliazulado era una magnifica persona…

- Si mi corazón me obedeciera, en lugar de amar a Chazz me hubiera enamorado de Zane-san…-se sonrojo mientras pensaba eso y se dirigía rumbo a los dormitorios donde estaban sus demás compañeros…

- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?...-Zane no sabia lo que le ocurría ya que al estar cerca de ese chico algo en el comenzaba a fluir un sentimiento que desde hace tiempo… mucho tiempo no sentía…

- ¿Qué pasa?...-se llevo una mano a su pecho y mientras veía a Andy marcharse su corazón palpitaba rápidamente…-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?...

Se dio vuelta al ya no divisar la figura del chico, se dirigió a su habitación mientras pensaba que era lo que estaba sintiendo, era algo extraño que se sintiera nervioso jamás lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando estuvo cerca de aquella persona, pero en esta ocupación al estar cerca del joven rubio, algo en ese chico había hecho que reaccionara de esa forma, aunque para alguien como Zane seria muy difícil saber que era lo que pasaba, pero pronto lo descubriría al estar cerca de Andy sabría que era ese sentimiento que lo hacia sentirse nervioso y a la vez feliz…los dioses tenían un destino para ambos, ellos habían sido quienes cruzaron sus caminos, y los dioses, nunca se equivocan…

**CONTINUARA……………………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Aquí les traigo lo que tanto esperaban la continuación de este fic, espero que les haya gustado

BAKURA: No hubo sangre…-con cara de asco

MARIK: A mi me pareció hermosho…-con ojitos en forma de corazón

HOLLY: Bue a veces no se puede complacer a todos…-gotita

YAMI: La competencia

CHAZZ: Están celosos xD

BAKURA: Para esa lengua o te la corto

CHAZZ: Haz el intento y haber quien queda sin legua

BAKURA: Me estas retando?!!!!

YAMI: Que patético dos gemelos peleando…

CHAZZ Y BAKURA: NO NOS PARECEMOS!!!!

MARIK: Deja a los hermanitos pelear…-comiéndose una paleta grandotota

CHAZZ Y BAKURA: MORIRAS…-se ponen a perseguir a Marik

MARIK: Buaaa y yo que hice? El ladrón comenzó…

HOLLY: Mas gotita…-bue en vista de esto Jaden-kun tu agradecerás los reviews…

JADEN: Con muchas gotitas…-esta bien…arigato hemos recibido muchos reviews o Ra eso es lo que nos anima a seguir les agradecemos el apoyo que nos están dando especialmente a: **Shiroi Jaganashi****Skayla, Hanna Tao, ****Mikael Mudou****Rei Hiwatarie Kon, Koukin, ****Ly Uchiha****Aster Phoenix, Helenka Ivanov, Kakashi-sensei, Aguila Fanel,****Andromeda no Sainto****Kazekage Karasu****Salima, ****Keiko-Urameshi****, Sesshomaru Lady, ****coffee apples cookie eaters**** y Daniela 09 **ARIGATO POR EL APOYO!!!!!!

HOLLY: Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos y bellos RR les agrademos mucho el apoyo y perdonen el retrazo…TT-TT pero el trabajo no me da mucho tiempo, pero bue espero que les haya gustado el chap y bue avisarles que en dos chaps mas este fic terminara…

YAMI, BAKURA Y MARIK: Aleluya!!!!

TODOS LOS DE GX: Mirada asesina…

HOLLY: Jejeje, bue quizás haga otro no se…

YAMI, BAKURA Y MARIK: Banderita blanca y carita de perritos abandonados en plena lluvia…

HOLLY: xD, nos despedimos y sigan enviando RR

JADEN: Se los agradeceremos besos…muah!

CHAZZ: Dejen reviews…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	9. Capitulo 9: Sabia

"**FANTASÍA O REALIDAD"**

**CAPITULO 9: "SABIA"**

_Quizás sea una intuición pero algunas cosas no las cuestionas, como en tus ojos yo veo mi futuro en un instante y ahí va creo haber encontrado a mi mejor amigo se que probablemente suene un poco loco pero yo lo creo._

_Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte creo que te soñé en mi vida, sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte he estado esperándote toda mi vida._

_No hay razón, solo esta sensación de determinación y en tus ojos yo veo las piezas perdidas que estoy buscando, creo que he encontrado mi camino a casa se que probablemente suene un poco loco pero yo lo creo._

_Miles de ángeles bailando alrededor tuyo, estoy completo ahora que te he encontrado…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La fiesta transcurría alegre y divertida, la música sonando las chicas más populares de Obelisco, bailando con aquellos a quienes un día despreciaron y ahora bailaban con ellos ya que fue un Slifer el ganador aquella noche, logrando que todos los del dormitorio lograran por fin ser respetados y aceptados…

Los amigos mas cercanos de aquel ganador, lo habían perdido de vista aunque no era muy difícil imaginarse donde se encontraba luego de que la persona que amaba apareciera de pronto volviendo a la vida, regresándole la alegría que un día perdió…

- Me alegro por Jaden…-la mas alegre era Alexis ella sufrió junto con el castaño la muerte de Chazz, ya que al pelinegro lo consideraba un amigo y a Jaden un hermano

- Creo que la vida lo recompensa ahora…-sabias palabras para un matemático, pensó la chica, mientras veía a su amigo Bastion del Ra amarillo…

- Saben creo que este es un gran logro para todos…-dijo Syrus no refiriéndose a la fama que Jaden había logrado para el dormitorio rojo, si no del futuro prometedor que ahora le aguardaba al castaño y de la tranquilidad que eso traía para sus amigos, al saberlo feliz…

- ¿Te refieres a la beca?...-pregunto Chumley ya que eso le ofreció el gran rey del juego cuando llego, estudiar una maestría en la universidad, pulir aun mas sus técnicas de duelo y convertirse en el mejor…

- Hai, se que lo aceptara…-sonrió Syrus…-_aniki_ es pobre no se imaginan cuanto, y esta será una gran oportunidad además de que así podrá lograr su sueño…-el peliceleste estaba emocionado…

- Ser un excelente duelista?...-pregunto Chumley inocentemente…

- Ie…-dijo Syrus emocionado…-ser maestro de esta academia…-todos sus amigos lo miraron confundido…-hai ese es su sueño enseñar sus tácticas de duelo a las nuevas generaciones y demostrar que Slifer rojo es un dormitorio de respeto…

- Vaya…-dijo Alexis emocionada también…-nunca pensé que nuestro amigo deseara eso…

- Hai siempre pensé que quería seguir los pasos de Yugi-san…

- Bueno pues ese era su sueño en un principio, aunque cuando conoció al profesor Banner, al profesor Crowler y al rector Sheppard ese deseo cambio y su verdadero sueño surgió y es ser profesor de Slifer rojo algún día, y creo que con la beca que le ofrecen eso será posible, se que _aniki_ llegara alto hasta quizás logre convertirse en rector alguna vez…-Syrus estaba emocionado deseaba que su amigo llegara tan alto como deseara y con la determinación que Jaden tenia, tenia la fe que eso iba hacer posible…

- Aunque aun faltan dos años para la graduación y un tanto mas para que Jaden se gradué de la universidad…mientras eso pasa hay que disfrutar el tiempo en que Ra nos mantiene juntos y además un baile para celebrar…-dijo Bastion mientras extendía su mano y le pedía a Alexis una pieza de baile…Syrus le sonrió a sus amigos que bailaban pegado…

- Creo que este día ha sido extraordinario para todos…-pensó Syrus emocionado…-y aun no acaba, supongo que esta por ocurrir lo mejor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Sabes esto me parece casi un sueño…-mientras que en las afueras de la isla muy alejado del baile y de la música se encontraban Jaden y Chazz abrazados mientras observaban las estrellas…

- A mi también, y si es un sueño…no quiero despertar nunca…-ambos se separaron del abrazo y se miraron…-o Ra eres tan hermoso, que impuras aquellas manos que tocan tu rostro no se merecen tanta suavidad…-Jaden se sonrojo mientras Chazz le daba unas caricias en sus mejillas…-que hermoso y perfecto rostro, dichoso el que logra hacer sus mejillas sonrojar, dichoso aquel que logra contemplar tanta perfección…

- Chazz…-Jaden le sonrió aun no creía que estuviera con Chazz, con el chico que siempre amo, con la persona que un día creyó desaparecida y ahora estaba con el, le hablaba a el y su amor le pertenecía…-quiero pedirte algo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Es una noche maravillosa…

Mientras que en el risco aquel que un día le dio tantos dolores de cabeza a cierto peliazul, al salvar a un castaño despechado, hoy era el refugio de un rubio ojiazul que observaba el cielo con alegría, siempre fue así le encantaba ver las estrellas y la luna, en la escuela del norte siempre lo hacia, Chazz por lo general estaba con el, sabia que eso jamás iba a volver ser posible, Jaden se lo había quitado…

- Estaré solo…-abrazo sus piernas con tristeza mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas…-solo…las cosas ya no serán igual…-dejo de ver el cielo y miro al frente el esplendoroso mar, que brillaba con los rayos de luna…-lo extrañare tanto…-su espalda comenzó a temblar debido a la frustración y la tristeza…-como desearía ser yo al que le perteneciera su corazón, ser yo el que sus brazos le den resguardo, ser yo lo que sus ojos miren, ser yo al que ame…pero eso jamás ocurrirá…

- _Christopher_-san…-sin quererlo aquella noche se encontró con el nuevamente, no podía creer que el lugar que ocupaba para pensar, para ordenar sus ideas hubiera sido usurpado por la persona que lo tenia tan confundido…

- Zane-san…-el rubio se levanto he hizo reverencia…-_gomen_ no quise invadir su espacio…-y el rubio supo que el peliazul, recurría a ese sitio para estar solo…-ya me voy…-hizo reverencia y pensó en marchase…

- No te vayas…-le dijo Zane mientras lo sostenía de su brazo…-de vez en cuando es bueno tener compañía…-le dijo al oído el rubio se sonrojo…-no me molesta…-se sentó en el pasto luego Andy lo acompañaba sentándose a su lado…

- Me encantan las noches así, con tantas estrellas...-Zane no hablaba mucho y le molestaba cuando los demás lo hacían, pero cuando el rubio se dirigía a el, las cosas eran diferentes…-me hace pensar que todos los sueños podrían hacerse realidad, si algo tan amplio como el cielo puede vestirse con un manto tan hermoso de estrellas por que nosotros no podemos lograr algo que podría verse imposible y lograr que sea maravilloso…?...-era un chico muy diferente a el, un gran duelista como lo era Zane, nunca pensaba en algo que consideraba tan insignificante y estupido como las estrellas aunque eso era lo que creía antes de conocer a Andy el rubio le estaba dando una visión diferente aquello que creía tonto…

- ¿Por qué lo haces?...-estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que pregunto eso de pronto Andy no supo a que se refería…

- _Nani_?

- Esto, mirar las estrellas pensar en esas cosas tan ilusas e ingenuas…?...-Andy bajo la mirada apenado era cierto ver las estrellas y soñar con cosas imposibles era tonto…

- Por que, a veces soñar es lo que los humanos usamos para pensar que todo es posible, aunque en realidad nada lo sea y todo se quede estancado y los sueños no sean mas que eso sueños, inalcanzables tontos…patéticos…

- No quise…-se intento disculpar al ver que los ojos del rubio brillaban en tristeza…

- No se preocupe, supongo que yo en si soy patético y un tonto ingenuo que ve las estrellas, quizás las considero como un escape a mi realidad, y sueño en cosas que nunca se cumplirán, pero pienso que solo con estar vivos es un sueño, amar es algo maravilloso aunque también muy doloroso al no ser correspondido…-unas lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas del chico…-_gomen_, no se ni por que le cuento esto y hablo con usted si quería estar callado para no molestar sus pensamientos…Ra es solo que…siento que algo aquí se ha roto…-señala su corazón…-y quizás nunca mas sus piezas se unan de nuevo, pensé que podría lograr conquistar a la persona que amaba, hacer que me viera a mi como veía aquel por quien suspiraba pero jamás lo logre, por muchas estrellas y sueños que tuve nunca se hicieron realidad creo que por eso son sueños verdad?, por que jamás se cumplirán…¿dioses por que soy tan patético¿tan idiota? no merezco siquiera que un duelista de su categoría Zane-san este sentado a mi lado, _gomen_ si lo molesto con mis palabras, pero no puedo evitarlo, me siento tan miserable… tan derrotado…

- A veces lo sueños pueden hacerse realidad…-hablo Zane en tono serio como era el, mientras veía a Andy el levantaba su rostro y lo veía también…-a veces solo a veces pueden hacerse realidad, los sueños no son creados para no ser alcanzados, lo sueños son creados como metas para lograr algún día lo que deseamos…-ni el mismo creía lo que estaba diciendo ya que el jamás creyó en los sueños ni nada parecido…-por que crees que llegue a la cima?...-miro a Andy mientras sacaba un pañuelo y le limpio las lagrimas…-por que nunca me rendí, siempre creí en mis sueños, a veces los sueños son difíciles de alcanzar y hay muchos retos en el camino antes de lograrlos pero, si luchamos por ellos, podemos alcanzarlos y lograr lo que deseamos…

- _Arigato_…-el chico le sonrió…-_arigato_ Zane-san…

- A veces la vida nos da otra oportunidad y si a la primera fallamos, podemos volver a intentarlo y la vida nos recomenzara con creces por no rendirnos… quizás eso mismo sea con el amor, aunque duela siempre existe una segunda vez para amar…-Andy se sorprendió por lo que el peliazul decía pero le agradeció en voz baja, mientras se acercaba un poco hacia el y luego apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Zane y este dudando un poco abrazo al rubio…-en ocasiones necesitamos un segundo sueño para ser felices…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Estas seguro?...-pregunto una confundida voz, mientras que su compañero lo tomaba de la mano y ambos llegaban a la habitación que un día le perteneció cuando estaba en obelisco…

- Por supuesto…-le daba un beso en los labios…-tu mismo lo dijiste nunca hay que desaprovechar las oportunidades, de hacer o decir lo que queremos, ya que nunca se sabe cuando estas podrían repetirse…

- Bueno si pero apenas me voy declarando y tu me pides esto…

- ¿Y que? Te he amado desde el primer día en que te vi, así que es como si tuviéramos mas de un año juntos, además lo que mas deseo es…ser tuyo por siempre…-le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios dejando sorprendió al ex obelisco…

- Bueno si tu lo dices…-le sonrió…-yo también deseo ser tuyo…

Fue lo que le susurro mientras ambos comenzaban a besarse suave en un comienzo como habían experimentado, aunque luego tan apasionado como nunca antes lo hicieron, pero maravilloso, sus lenguas danzaban juntas a un solo ritmo y sus corazones palpitaban felices por saber que pronto serian uno…

- Sabes Jaden eres mas dulce que la miel…-fue lo que Chazz le dijo mientras le sonreía haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara ese comentario no se lo esperaba…

- _Ai Shiteru_…-le susurro mientras comenzaba a besarlo nuevamente y ahora aquellos besos acompañados de suaves caricias, al cuerpo que tanto le gustaba y que un día pensó que jamás tocaría solo en sueños…

- Te amo tanto, te deseo tanto…-le dijo mientras el le quitaba su chaqueta roja, para luego caer al piso acompañada luego de su camiseta negra, y su pecho quedaba al descubierto, el era un chico delgado, y su piel era blanca como la nieve…

- Eres tan hermoso…-le dijo el pelinegro mientras tocaban con sus manos aquella piel desnuda y luego se agachaba para darle un suave beso a una de las rosadas tetillas…

- Haaa Ra…-haciendo que el castaño gimiera en placer. Chazz era en extremo cuidadoso con el, y lo estaba haciendo disfrutar para ambos esa seria su primera vez con alguien y quería que fuera maravilloso que ambos lo recordaran con alegría el perder de su inocencia…

Chazz se quito su gabardina negra y luego su camisa quería que el castaño también lo tacarla a el, que disfrutara de acariciar su piel, el cuerpo de Chazz era muy diferente al de Jaden ya que el pelinegro levantaba pesas y hacia mucho ejercicio se notaba en sus brazos con músculos y no flácidos como los de Jaden, además la piel de Chazz era bronceada y no pálida como la suya…

- Me encantas…-aunque a Chazz no le importaban esas diferencias todo en Jaden para el era único y maravilloso…-_ai shiteru_…-Jaden lo acaricio y luego le comenzó a dar besos comenzando desde su cuello, bajando por su pecho y luego llegar a sus tetillas, aquellas rosadas que lo invitaban a que las probara, invitación que no desaprovecharía…-oh! Ra…-Chazz también disfrutada del trato de Jaden, el era suave y tímido en todo eso lo hacia aun mas placentero…

- Creo que te estas emocionando mucho Chazz…-le dijo Jaden al mirar los pantalones del pelinegro y estos estaban un poco levantados donde estaba resguardado su miembro, eso lo hizo sonrojar…-bueno pues no lo hagamos esperar…-le dijo mientras desabotonaba el botón del pantalón, para luego bajar el cierre junto con sus bóxer y luego dejar al descubierto aquel miembro que comenzaba a levantarse invadido por el placer…

No dudo y lo tomo con su boca, Chazz sintió la gloria en ese momento, la succión era suave y en cada rose se sentía el deseo de Jaden, el amor, la pasión… haciéndolo a el invadir de placer, era maravilloso y compartía la idea con el castaño aquel era un sueño, un maravilloso sueño…

- Haaa Ra…-vocifero en tono suave y jadeante al hacer derramar su semilla en la boca de su ahora amante, el castaño le sonrió mientras tragaba aquel néctar y luego se incorporaba para besar sus labios…

- Tu también eres muy dulce Chazz…-le dijo en tono suave…

- Aun falta mucho Jaden…-le dijo Chazz mientras le sonreía y un rosa cubría sus mejillas por lo que acaba de pasar…-muchísimo…-le quito el cinturón al castaño para luego llegar al botón del pantalón y luego el cierre y mientras lo bajaba, le daba unos suaves roses al miembro del castaño y el lanzaba unos suaves gemidos de placer lo estaba disfrutando…

El pantalón no tardo mucho en ser despejado, dejando al miembro del chico descubierto aquel parecía estar ansioso por su sesión de placer, cosa que no tardo en ocurrir, la boda de Chazz se regocijo al tener en ella a tan maravillosa joya, mientras que el dueño lanzaba unos gemidos suaves y placenteros disfrutaba de sus toques haciendo a Chazz feliz ya que de eso se trataba hacerlo disfrutar hasta el final…

Su esfuerzo fue recompensado por la semilla de Jaden que luego trago, estaba en lo cierto, el chico era dulce cada parte de su cuerpo era dulce nunca antes probo algo igual y parecía una droga que lo hacia querer mas y mas quizás jamás dejaría de necesitarla y no quería hacerlo…

Beso los labios de su compañero mientras que Jaden estaba sonrojado, era la primera vez que sentía tantas maravillosas sensaciones y quería que lo que estaba por venir siguiera era feliz y le gustaba como Chazz lo trataba su primera vez estaba siendo tal y como un día lo soñó…simplemente maravillosa e inolvidable…

- Estas listo para cerrar esta noche?...- El castaño asintió quizás estaba nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado quería pertenecerle a Chazz y que el le perteneciera estaba ansioso…-bueno pues te preparare…-le dijo mientras hacia al chico voltearse y luego le daba un beso en la nuca para darle confianza, sabia que al principio seria doloroso…-ahí voy…-un dedo introdujo en la entrada del castaño, haciéndolo gemir de dolor…-te prometo que luego no sentirás mas dolor…-le dijo para darle confianza el castaño asintió mientras ponía una mano en su boca para no gritar ya que el pelinegro introdujo un dedo mas…-resiste…-luego otro y otro mas logrando que de la entrada del chico se escurriera un hilo de sangre por la invasión…-bien creo que ya esta, los músculos se han estirado y creo que no te dolerá mas…-el castaño confiaba en Chazz esperaba que así fuera ya que el dolor que sintió fue comparado con el atravesar de un puñal…-ahí voy…-le tomo las manos al castaño…-apretalas cuanto quieras te juro que luego solo sentirás placer, te lo juro…-el castaño asintió

- Confió en ti…-le dijo en tono jadeante y suave por el dolor que aun lo invadía…

- _Arigato_, no te arrepentirás…-con eso ultimo el pelinegro introdujo la punta de su miembro en la entrada…

- POR TODOS LOS DIOSES…-aunque para Jaden fue muy doloroso y un poco más de sangre se escurrió bajando por sus piernas…

- Resístelo _onegai_, te juro que pronto pasara…-el castaño apretó aun mas fuerte las manos de Chazz al sentir que entraba un poco mas el miembro del pelinegro…-bueno ya estoy dentro ahora comenzare a envestir…-el castaño tenia sus ojos cerrados y cejas arqueadas en dolor estaba sufriendo y mucho…

Chazz comenzó a envestir en forma suave y sutil al principio logrando que los músculos del castaño se acostumbraran a su presencia y se estiraran lo sufriente como para que Jaden, ya no sintiera mas dolor, eso le hizo sonreír al pelinegro y al escuchar a su amor lanzar gemidos de placer y no de dolor le dio la confianza para continuar y hacer las envestidas mas constantes y en cierta forma apasionadas logrando en cada moviendo que Jaden gimiera de placer y uniéndose aquellos sonidos los gemidos de Chazz…

El pelinegro no estaba equivocado aquello iba hacer maravilloso luego de que sus músculos se acostumbraran, solo placer existió en ambos cuerpos… una vez mas Jaden se convencía que nunca se equivocaba en confiar ciegamente en la persona que amaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Wow que hermoso…-para cerrar aquella noche mágica llena de logros y triunfos una sesión de fuegos artificiales llenaban de alegría a quienes lo apreciaban…

- Definitivamente esta fue una noche mágica…

Era cierto muchas cosas habían ocurrido en aquella noche, tantas cosas maravillosas que solo cuando Selene ilumina de aquella forma podría cumplir, imposibles… nuevas uniones, nuevos amigos y nuevos lazos se fortalecían aquella noche…

- Esta será una grandiosa hermandad…-y ahora la escuela del norte ya no estaría sola, ahora tendría todo el apoyo de la academia de duelo y de su dueño Seto Kaiba…

- Bienvenido a la academia de duelo…

- La escuela del norte también le da la bienvenida y todos sus miembros están complacidos de estos nuevos lazos, muchas gracias rector _Sheppard_

Un nuevo comienzo se abría para todos aquella noche, haciendo que lo dijo Andy era cierto y una noche cuando la luna brilla en lo alto y todas las estrellas la acompañan los sueños pueden volverse realidad…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Ai Shiteru_…-aquella noche termino con broche de oro para ambos, y que ahora cada uno se pertenecía y era uno…

- _Ai Shiteru_ mi castaño de hermosa sonrisa…

Aquella primera vez había sido maravillosa para ambos, y ahora cada uno tenia algo del otro consigo fortaleciendo aun mas su amor y haciéndolos muy felices…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Arigato_ por todo Zane-san pero es mejor que regrese…-le dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie sacudía un poco su gabardina por el pasto que se le había pegado…

- Fue maravillosa esta charla…-le dijo Zane poniéndose en pie también…-ojala la retomemos en otro momento…-y se paraba frente al rubio quedando muy cerca el uno con el otro…

- Me encantaría…-el rubio estaba anonadado con la mirada y las palabras de Zane…-quizás pida una beca y así podría ser transferido a la academia de duelo…-le dijo en tono suave…

- Seria grandioso…-todos le daríamos la bienvenida a un excelente duelista como tu…-le acaricio los rizos dorados…

- _Arigato_…-logrando que el rubio se sonrojara…

- Espero que te quedes, me harías muy feliz…-el peliazul le sonrió era algo que no hacia muy a menudo con nadie…

Luego se acerco al chico y sin pensar en lo que hacia le dio un beso suave y tibio en una de sus mejillas, logrando que el se sonrojara a un mas luego el peliazul se despedía de el con la mano, Andy aun no salía de su asombro y su corazón se aceleraba en cada latido, no podía creer de cómo alguien aparte de Chazz podía provocar eso en el…

- Hoy será un nuevo comienzo…esta es mi segunda oportunidad…

Dijo el rubio mientras veía por ultima vez las estrellas y luego se marchaba…y sin desearlo una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, quizás Zane tenia razón, aunque la primera vez se falle siempre habrá una segunda vez para intentarlo, y el no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad esta vez, no desaprovecharía ser feliz…

**CONTINUARA………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! He vuelto con un chap más para este fic, el penúltimo para ser más exactos…

YAMI: Wiii! Por fin se acaba esta tortura

BAKURA: Ya era hora

HOLLY: El próximo chap será el final, aunque quien sabe quizás haga otro fic…-caída estilo anime de Yami y Bakura

JADEN: Bueno…sin comentarios

BASTION: Creo que el lemon los dejo sin habla

BAKURA: En eso los entiendo es denigrante

MARIK: Oye de que lado estas

HOLLY: xD bueno pues ya que están sin habla que Zane agradezca los reviews, ya que petición del publico que no querían ver a Andy solito lo puse con el, que tal la pareja?

ZANE: Sin comentarios también…bueno agradecemos el apoyo que nos ha dado: **Nethed, ****Coffee Apples Cookie Eaters****, Skayla Riku, ****Andromeda no Sainto**** y Yuni-chan**, muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

HOLLY: Arigato por los RR y esperamos que nos sigan apoyando y que lean el ultimo capitulo

SYRUS: Les agradecemos mucho el estarnos leyendo y nos veremos en el otro chap

ANDY: Hasta el próximo capitulo, y no se olviden de dejar reviews…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	10. Chapter 10: Fantasia o Realidad

"**FANTASÍA O REALIDAD"**

**CAPITULO 10: "FANTASÍA O REALIDAD"**

_Las ocasiones se dan solo una vez, por eso es que junto a ti, quiero permanecer haremos que dure sin dar un paso atrás y poco a poco adoro este lugar por a el me puedo aferrar…_

_Cada día, de la vida te voy a encontrar y te sostendré aun joven correré, tendré fe, cada día desde ya. Uniremos nuestras voces para gritar, tu mano tomare al celebrar, cada día!_

_Los ideales se deben perseguir, si el rumbo llego a perder entonces ¿Qué haré? no importa a donde vamos, lo que importa es avanzar se que en mi corazón yo podré confiar y tú me das las fuerzas para empezar… _

_Hacerlo otra vez, junto a ti para siempre hacerlo mejor por que ahora soy más fuerte ser ganador, esa es mi elección y así es como será…_

_Cada día, de la vida te voy a encontrar y te sostendré aun joven correré, tendré fe, cada día desde ya. Uniremos nuestras voces para gritar, tu mano tomare al celebrar, cada día!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varios días habían pasado desde aquella fiesta que lleno de jubilo a toda la academia, había sido una fiesta especial, de bienvenida para aquel que se creyó desaparecido, de uniones por el apoyo que se le daría a quien necesitaba, de nuevos amigos y amores…

Dentro de muy pocas horas arribaría el barco, que se llevaría consigo a los estudiantes de la academia del norte, una academia pobre que se iba llena de nuevas despectivas y mas que nada esperanza de un futuro prometedor…

- Seguro que no quieres regresar príncipe?…-también era un día de despedidas…

- Lo siento rector Fisher pero mi lugar esta en la academia de duelo…-el pelinegro estaba en la oficina del rector de la academia de duelo, y con el estaba Fisher rector de la academia del norte…

- Sabes lo que significa no Chazz?...-le pregunto el rector de la academia de duelo, mirándolo serio…

- Si rector Sheppard y lo acepto…

- Bien si así lo haz decido, no se diga mas, serás trasferido al dormitorio Slifer…-Chazz asintió, ese era el precio de regresar a la academia y en realidad no le importaba eso era mejor a abandonarla para siempre…

- Muchas gracias a ambos por su apoyo…-hizo reverencia para luego marcharse…

- No puedo creerlo mi mejor estudiante, se marcha…-aunque para el rector de la academia del norte era una pena que Chazz decidiera quedarse, aunque sabia que esa iba hacer la decisión del chico desde que lo conoció aun tenia la esperanza de que cambiaria de parecer y decidiría regresar a la academia del norte…

- Fisher no te preocupes seguramente tendrás a muchos otros estudiantes que puedan ocupar su lugar…

Lo animo Sheppard, mientras se sentaba en su lugar mirando a su nuevo amigo que estaba frente suyo, cuando de pronto interrumpiendo aquella conversación tocaron a la puerta y más malas noticias estaba por recibir el rector de la academia del norte…

- Andy?...-Fisher había abierto la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver al rubio entrar…

- Señor, señores me permiten un minuto de su tiempo…-entre sus manos traía una carpeta, con algunos papeles hasta el momento desconocidos para ambos…

- Claro muchacho dinos, en que podemos ayudarte?…-el rector Sheppard le señalo donde podía sentarse…

- Quiero ser trasferido a la academia de duelo...-le dijo de una sola vez sin sentarse en el lugar que el rector le señalo…

- ¿NANI?...-estallaron ambos y mas Fisher

- Tu también quieres dejaron Andy-kun…-vocifero con tristeza, por la repentina decisión del chico…

- ¿Por qué quieres ser trasferido?...-le pregunto Sheppard, manteniendo su tono firme, mientras lo veía detenidamente…

- Por que es aquí donde optimizar mis habilidades…-fue la respuesta del chico notándose la decisión en su mirada…

- Pero la academia del norte…-quiso rectificarse Fisher

- Se que es muy buena rector y es por ella que he logrado ser lo que soy ahora, pero se que la academia de duelo es mejor por ello quiero ser trasferido aquí…

- Sabes que debes de pasar un examen…

- Me someteré a cualquier prueba que me impongan…

- Andy-kun no nos dejes, luego del príncipe tu eres el mejor duelista de nuestra academia…-el rector lo quería persuadir, pero en los ojos azules del chico se notaba su decisión nada de lo que el dijera lo haría cambiar…

- Lo siento rector, pero ya he tomado una decisión, no cambiare de parecer…-su voz fue firme y seria decepcionando a un mas a Fisher

- Bien si lo que deseas es ser trasferido, entonces te someterás al examen…

- ¿NANI?...-estallo Fisher mirando espantado a Sheppard…-

- Te enfrentaras a nuestro recién ingresado estudiante de Slifer rojo…-Fisher sabia quien era solo miro aun mas preocupado al rector, para Andy la identidad de aquel aunque no había sido mencionaba estaba muy clara…-debes saber que el examen no solo se basa en que si le puedes ganar o no ganarle a tu oponente, si no que se evaluaran tus habilidades, las estrategias, las cartas empleadas en fin, aun si pierdes tienes la posibilidad de ingresar…

- Lo acepto…

- Pe…pero Andy…-tartamudeo su rector mirándolo completamente espantado…

- Rector le descostrare cuan buenas son mis habilidades y lograre pasar ese examen, aun si no le gano a ese chico le daré batalla pondré en alto el nombre de la academia del norte…-le dijo decido Fisher asintió, aunque aun no muy convencido…

- Como los barcos están por arribar, en poco horas el duelo se hará en media hora así veremos cuan bueno eres y si en verdad mereces estar aquí o si no regresaras a la academia del norte…-el chico asintió

- Le agradezco mucho la oportunidad que me da…- hizo reverencia…-no les quito mas su tiempo, con su permiso…-para luego marcharse…-ya verán este será un gran duelo le dará mucha batalla a Chazz estaba convencido que el seria su oponente por eso el nerviosismo de Fisher ya que Chazz lo superaba en todo, pero aun así quería entrar a esa academia así que haría todo lo posible por cumplir su deseo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Lo lograste?...-Jaden y compañía esperaba la llegada del pelinegro luego de que hablo con el rector…

- Por supuesto…-el chico hizo la señal de la victoria…

-_Sugoi_!...-el castaño estaba emocionado y de lo contento que estaba se le tiro encima abrazándolo y lo hacia perder el equilibrio y ambos caían al piso, y Chazz solo le aparecía un sonrojo en sus mejillas con un efusivo castaño sobre si…

- Jaden cálmate lo mataras…-le dijo Syrus con una gotita mirando divertido a ambos, ya que Jaden parecía que se lo iba a comer a besos… (Aunque ganas no le faltaban)

- Felicidades Chazz…-una seria voz lo alerto, no había visto desde que llego y al verlo sabia que, seguramente no estaba muy feliz…

- Zane-san…-Jaden se levanto de Chazz y se incorporo apenado mientras que el peliazul miraba a Chazz muy serio y con su mirada se notaba lo molesto que estaba…

- Zane yo…-el pelinegro no pudo continuar ya que un fuerte puñetazo lo hizo callarse y caer al piso nuevamente, se llevo una mano a la mejilla que al instante se puso roja

- Oye Zane que te…-Jaden iba a protestar pero Alexis lo tomo de su mano y negó ademán indicándole que no debía intervenir…

- Zane…-el peliazul no dijo nada se acerco a Chazz y lo sostuvo con fuerza del cuello de su ropa, lo levanto y lo alejo un par de centímetros del piso…-Zane _gomen_…-le logro decir el pelinegro apenas por la falta de aire…

-_Baka_…-el peliazul lo bajo para luego abrazarlo con cariño, dejando sin hablar al grupo de Jaden…-si te vuelves a ir así, juro por los dioses que te matare…-lo amenazo mientras Chazz le sonreía, así era su amigo de efusivo…

- No te preocupes, esta vez no te libraras de mí hasta la graduación…

- Más te vale…

Y con esa ultima amenaza se alejo del grupo sin siquiera mirar a nadie mas, Chazz solo sonrió, Zane lo había extrañado, eso si que era un gran acontecimiento, ya tendría la oportunidad de recordárselo y vengarse por el golpe…

- Chazz…-de pronto llego el rector Sheppard, todos se pusieron de pie no se esperaban que llegara…-tienes un duelo…-el pelinegro se sorprendió apenas era admitido nuevamente en la academia y ya tendría que luchar?...-tendrás un duelo con un nuevo aspirante para la academia, _Andy__Christopher_…-Chazz se sorprendió…

- Como? Andy quiere entrar a la academia?...-y mas por que el chico no le había comentado nada

- Tienes 15 minutos para prepararte…-fue la respuesta del rector para luego salir de la habitación…

- Lucharas contra tu mejor amigo…-le dijo Jaden también muy sorprendido, Chazz se había quedo sin habla…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Estudiantes los invitamos a todos a que se hagan presentes al domo principal, donde se llevara acabo un duelo de admisión, entre nuestra academia de duelo y la academia del norte, todos lo que quieran presenciar este magnifico duelo hacerse presente al domo principal…_-se escucho la voz de dr. Crowler en el comunicador, anunciando el nuevo evento…

Eso causo gran revuelo entre los estudiantes que se miraban incrédulos unos a otros, no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, pero asistirían al duelo seria interesante ver a un nuevo estudiante de la academia del norte jugar…

No tardo mucho en que pasaran los 15 minutos, el pelinegro y compañía se hicieron presentes al domo, Chazz en la arena como duelista y sus amigos en las graderías, como espectadores seria un duelo muy interesante y un gran reto para ambos ya que ninguno se dejaría vencer…

Zane también estaba ahí, su nuevo "amigo" lo había invitado, ya que le dijo que el seria el duelista que se batiría contra Chazz, estaba sorprendido mas por que no le había comentado nada, sobre el hecho que se quería mudar a la academia, quizás estaba un poco resentido pero deseaba que el chico se quedara, en el fondo estaba triste al saber que se marchaba…

- Sorprendido Chazz…-no tardo mucho en que el chico se hizo presente y estuvo cara a cara con el rubio estudiante de la escuela del norte…

-_Ie_…-Chazz se coloco su disco de duelo…-sabia que tarde o temprano nos enfrentaríamos…-el pelinegro saco su bajara y la puso en su disco de duelo…-esta es la baraja con la que jugué en esta academia…-todos se sorprendieron…-son cartas que jamás haz visto ni conoces, así que será un gran reto para ti, además de que yo no soy un oponente fácil…

- No espero que lo seas…-el rubio estaba decido a ser un oponente difícil, ya que sabia lo que significa, estar con la persona que le comenzaba a gustar, aun significando enfrentarse a su primer amor…

- Al duelo!...

- Nunca pensé que Andy-san se enfrentaría a Chazz…-comento Jaden a sus amigos que también estaba sorprendidos, sabían de la relación de amistad que se había formado entre ambos…

- Este duelo no será nada fácil…-comento Bastion mientras veía el duelo…

- ¿Quién crees que gane?...-le pregunto Syrus mirándolo…

- Las probabilidades de gane…-el chico de amarillo comenzó hacer cálculos en la mente…-son de 15 por cierto para el chico nuevo y un 85 para Chazz, todos se sorprendieron…-Chazz tiene las de ganar…

- Aunque eso no significa que ese chico no pueda entrar a la academia…-le sonrió Alexis

- Un gane no predice los resultados…-dijo Chumley mirando muy atento como el duelo daba inicio…

Chazz también se llevo una gran sorpresa la baraja del chico había tenido muchos cambios, seguramente había conseguido unas cartas nuevas en la tienda de Dorothy pero eso no significa que le daría el gane…

- Me sorprendes Andy, tus habilidades de duelo han mejorado estupendamente…-le dijo Chazz mientras sacaba una carta luego del ultimo ataque del chico, sus puntos de vida habían bajado de 1000…-aunque no lo suficiente para vencer…-miro su carta y sonrió…-quizás estas cartas sean un poco molestas pero dale la bienvenida a mis compañeros…los hermanos Ojama…-tres curiosas criaturas aparecieron, haciendo sus ademanes graciosos, mientras movían sus traseros muestra que no podrían vencerlos…-lo siendo Andy pero este duelo ha llegado a su fin…-usando una carta mágica unió a sus tres monstruos estos se convirtieron en un poderoso aro, el cual tenia el poder de vencer a cualquier monstruo y luego con una carta de equipo le puso 500 puntos a su Ojama amarillo y con el logro dañar directamente los puntos de vida de su oponente y con solo 300 Andy era historia…-he ganado…-todo el estadio retumbo aclamando el nombre de Chazz tanto duelistas de la academia del norte como de la academia de duelo lo ovacionaron…

- Oh! Ra…-el chico estaba de rodillas en el piso, el pensó que podría ganar, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Chazz…

- Vamos Andy fue un estupendo duelo deberías de sentirte orgulloso…-El pelinegro se le acerco mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse…-ganar no lo es todo, además fue muy divertido…-le sonrió…-o me equivoco muchachos…-Chazz levanto su puño, mientras todos los estudiantes ovacionaban ahora a Andy el chico le dio batalla a Chazz, al pelinegro no le fue nada fácil vencerlo había sido un gran duelo…

-_Onegai_, guarden silencio…-hablo le rector desde su lugar, donde había estado observando el duelo con el rector de la academia del norte, junto con los profesores mas destacados de la academia de duelo…-este ha sido un duelo de admisión, y ya tenemos los resultados…-hubo un completo silencio…-por decisión unánime, tengo el agrado de comunicar que el joven Andy Christopher ha sido admitido como estudiante Obelisco, en la academia de duelo…-el chico sonrió había logrado ingresar…

- Así se hace amigo…-Chazz le sonrió para luego, y le ofrecía la mano para que el rubio la estrechara, aunque Andy lo abrazo, sorprendiendo mucho a Chazz ya que como Jaden casi hace que pierda el equilibrio, el rubio y su castaño tenían mucho algunas cosas en común…

- Bien hecho…Andy-chan…-se escucho la voz firme y seria de Zane, el peliazulado también estaba feliz de que el chico se quedara en la academia…

- Arigato…-Andy le sonrió, y el peliazul se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras los estudiantes seguían ovacionando al rubio, ese duelo fue el mejor no lo olvidarían en mucho tiempo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ha sido una maravillosa visita rector Sheppard…-y el momento tan esperado llego, la despedida de los estudiantes…

- El gusto fue mió Fisher y a partir de ahora la academia de duelo los apoyara incondicionalmente, así que esta no será la ultima vez que nos encontremos…-ambos hombres se estrecharon de manos mientras sonreían, estaban muy felices de formar aquellos lazos…

- Le agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me dio rector…-Chazz hizo reverencia gracias a la ayuda de ese hombre el estaba vivo…

- Ni lo menciones muchacho…-aquel hombre le sonrió estaba satisfecho, de que el chico haya sabido aprovechar el entrenamiento logrando así mejorar aun mas sus habilidades como duelista…-sigue creciendo muchacho llegaras lejos…-fue su despedida mientras se subía al barco…

- Rector gracias…-Andy también hizo reverencia mientras su gabardina negra había sido sustituida por el traje azul de obelisco…

- Eres un excelente duelista muchacho, se que tu también llegaras mucho lejos…-aquel hombre se despidió mientras que el barco que los llevaría a su escuela comenzaba marcha…

- Muchachos despidámonos como se debe…-les dijo el nuevo líder de los alumnos…y le hacían ovación a Chazz y Andy, los dos mejores estudiantes que pisaron las aulas de la escuela…

_- Esta no es un adiós si no un hasta luego_…-Jaden se le acerco a Chazz y lo abrazo…-mientras que Andy también se le acercaba a Zane que estaba un poco apartado del grupo y lo tomaba del brazo sorprendiendo mucho al peliazul, aunque le sonrió, le había agradado el contacto…-_y un nuevo comienzo…_

Cuando el barco se alejaba se escucho el sonido de unas hélices de helicóptero, todos miraron a los cielos esperando saber de quien se trataba, aunque por la lejanía era difícil ver las letras a los costados de la aeronave...del helicóptero se lanzaron dos paracaidistas, sorprendiendo mucho al grupo de estudiantes aunque para Chazz era muy claro quienes eran…

- No puede ser…-las dos personas tocaron tierra y apenas que lo hicieron se le lanzaron encima al pelinegro, ante la mirada llena de confusión de todos…-oigan quítense esto es vergonzoso…-todos los estudiantes comenzaron a reír al ver a los paracaidistas y darse cuenta que se trataban de los hermanos mayores de Chazz y por el cariño que le demostraban al menor que creyeron muerto y el había vuelto a la vida…-ALEJENSE DE MI…-les grito aunque ellos no lo obedecieron estaban demasiado emocionados al verlo con vida, que lo abrazaron con mas fuerza…-ALEJENSE!!!!

Con risas y muestras de cariño prometía llevar aquel día a la historia, en que los nuevos lazos que estaban formándose se fortalecían y nuevas alegrías llegarían a la vida de sus estudiantes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Fantasía o Realidad?...-se escucho la voz de Jaden mientras mantenía abrazado al pelinegro, todos los demás estudiantes ya se habían marchado luego de despedir los barcos y solo ellos estaban en el puerto de la academia…

- ¿A que viene eso?...-Chazz se sorprendió

- Que esta felicidad me parece que es una fantasía, un sueño…-lo abrazo y el pelinegro le dio un beso en los labios, así era su castaño, un chico alegre y soñador…

- Es realidad, aunque sabes mi _koi_, si es un sueño, nunca me quisiera despertar, quieran continuar toda mi vida a tu lado sintiendo tu calor…-el castaño se sonrojo, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Chazz mientras veían el atardecer uno de aquellos hermosos, que se podía ver en la academia de duelo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Ai shiteru_…-el rubio se le había declarado, luego de mas de un año de haberlo y retrazarlo…

- ¿Ummm?...

-_Gomen ne_ si te molesto…-y no obtuvo respuesta…-lo entenderé pero no dejemos de ser ami…-ya no pudo continuar un beso en sus labios le corto sus palabras…

-_Ai shiteru_ Andy-chan…-le dijo aquel chico peliazulado, de voz firme y temple serio…

- Zane-chan…-Andy lo abrazo con fuerza mientras unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, estaba feliz, la persona que amaba le correspondía su corazón estaba lleno de jubilo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ha sido un año muy agitado no crees…?...-pregunto el rector mirando por el gran ventanal de su oficina su esplendorosa escuela…

- Pero lleno de logros y muchos triunfos…-le dijo la voz de un joven…-la alianza con la academia del norte fue una excelente estrategia…

- Señor Kaiba, le agradezco mucho el apoyo y que haya confiado en mí…-le dijo Sheppard halagado…

- Sheppard eres uno de mis mejores empleados, siempre confiare en ti…-le dijo aquel joven de 29 años, la alianza entre la academia de duelo y de la academia del norte se había fortalecido mucho tal grado que, ahora le pertenecía a la familia Kaiba y gracias a eso su tecnología, plan de estudios he instalaciones la hicieron la segunda mejor escuela de duelos del mundo…

- Y lo mejor aun esta por venir…

Aquellas palabras fueron savias ya que a partir de ese momento solo logros y alegrías existieron en las escuelas y en la vida de sus estudiantes, Chazz y Jaden se graduaron de la academia, para luego retomar cada uno su sueño Chazz como empresario y Jaden como maestro, continuando su vida juntos para luego cansarse…

Andy y Zane también lograron graduarse aunque el peliazul se le adelanto al rubio ambos continuaron viéndose luego de la graduación de Zane, Andy se convirtió en creador de cartas en la empresa de Pegasus y Zane como duelista estrella en la compañía de Kaiba, su amor aumento cada vez y lograron cansarse reafirmando así su unión…

Las escuelas fueron premiadas como las mejores academias de duelo del mundo y junto con sus nuevos maestros Yugi Moto y Jaden Yuki, las hacían prosperar a un mas. La academia del norte nunca más sufrió carencias y ahora solo tenia mucha prosperidad y prestigio…

Y la pregunta que un día le hizo Jaden a Chazz, de que si lo que vivió con el había sido fantasía o realidad? Quizás nunca encontraría su respuesta siguió pensando que su felicidad era un hermoso sueño del que nunca se logro despertar…

**FIN.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente así concluye este fic, y les agradecemos mucho el apoyo que nos dieron en el transcurso de fic

JADEN: Nos alegramos que les haya gustado

YAMI: No hables por todos

MARIK: (Comiendo palomitas de maíz) Seh

HOLLY: xD, espero que el final les haya gustado y no se olviden aun tenemos otro fic de YGO GX en proceso

BAKURA: Asco!

HOLLY: Y también les agradecemos la aceptación y ojala les siga gustando

CHAZZ: Nos esforzaremos para ello, aunque si me toca ser pareja del camarón slifer…

JADEN: Oye mas respeto…

HOLLY: Bueno chico en lugar de discutir que tal si agradecen los reviews

CHAZZ: Lo haré yo, el Chazz es el numero 1

JADEN: En tus sueños

CHAZZ: Estas celoso por que yo agradeceré los RR y no tu xD…muchas gracias a los reviews enviados por: **Kazekage Karasu****, Skayla Riku, Coffee. ****Yuni-Chan**** Helenka Ivanov, ****Ly Uchiha****, hanna tao, Aguila Fanel, ****Nethed**** y ****Andromeda no Sainto** muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos dieron en el transcurso del fic

JADEN: Esperamos que el final haya sido de su agrado

CHAZZ: Y ojala nos sigan leyendo en **My Own Way**, nuestro nuevo fic

JADEN: Hasta el próximo fic

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
